


That Prince Richard of York

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Anne and Richard: Inspired by Fairy Tales [3]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 45,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne Neville was an American aspiring author who released her best-selling novel "The Confession of an Uncrowned Princess" - a fiction memoir that offended the royal family of Grand Duchy of York, for good reasons.</p><p>As results, Prince George of York dumped her sister Izzy.</p><p>And Grand Duke Edward IV had Izzy arrested.</p><p>To save her sister, Anne flew to York. In exchange of releasing her sister and dropping the potential law suit, Anne had to act as caretaker for Prince Richard, the central character of her book.</p><p>And she had to write a sequel to clear his damaged reputation. Her deadline was two years.</p><p>Inspired by "Beauty and the Beast".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How many of you are offended and pissed off by PG's version of Richard/Anne/Elizabeth of York? How many of you felt sick after seeing that Starz version's "the scene"? 
> 
> Hands up!
> 
> Because this fic is written for all of you!
> 
> Cheers!

_Lights, Camera, Action!_

“Good evening, today on the show we have a special guest,” Emmy award-winning talk show host Eileen Dennis announced. “Her new novel has recently listed as New York Bestseller. It was sold out in three days. That means only 72 hours!”

The audience gasped and applauded.

“She is beautiful. And I hate her because she is thin—“

The audience laughed.

“And she is only 22 years-old. Please welcome, All-American girl and writer, Anne Neville!”

A slim young brunette dressed in grey suits walked onto the scene. She joined Eileen’s dancing and then gave Eileen a hug.

As the applause diminished, Eileen sat and started to ask questions.

“Anne, it’s really a pleasure that you are here with us tonight. Obviously, everyone is interested in your new novel, well, your first novel actually—“

Hearing that the audience clapped again.

“See! Everyone here loves you!” Eileen teased. “So tell me, Anne, what is your novel about?” She asked while presented the novel _Confession of an Uncrowned Princess_.

“Well, this is a fiction memoire,” Anne said while making a piece sign. “It’s about this girl who takes care of the third York Prince, who has his share of problems—physical and emotional. The girl, the narrator, her name is Beth. She grew up in US but then found out that she was actually the daughter of Grand Duke of York.”

“That sounds familiar. It reminds me of that Amanda Bynes movie, you know back in her better days…Gee I can’t remember…”

“What a Girl Wants!” The audience shouted.

“Yes that film!” Eileen bowed to the audience as a “thank you” gesture. “Did you borrow ideas from that film?”

“No,” Anne shook her head with a smile. “I never saw that film. This idea came from a trip that my sister had about a few months ago.”

“Oh tell me about it.”

“My sister Izzy flew to Europe to visit Grand Duchy of York. There by chance, she met Prince George, who is very nice and dashing. She stayed with him and then she invited me. So I went, with the flight and stay arranged by his Serene Highness, and met Prince George and his family. I only met Prince Richard briefly, but his impression left a lasting imprint in my heart. After I came back, I started writing, or typing.”

“You know Anne, one of the critics wrote a review on your book saying that the story reminded him of Caligula and Drusilla. What do you say about that?”

Anne thought for a moment, then replied, “I understand where it comes from. Not to give away the story, but Beth and Richard did get into a relationship and by blood, they were uncle and niece. Psychologically, it is understandable because both were individuals who have been long isolated from loved ones and both were misfits one way or the other. And both had needs. So when they met, they bonded and then a relationship developed. The age difference between the two was only 10 years. There are many studies that support the fact that blood-related siblings or close relations tend to get involved sexually if they were separated as children then met again as adults.”

“Not to offend you, I know that this book is a well-written fiction, but as entertaining as it is, is anything in this book actually based on facts?”

“Well, yes and no,” Anne muttered. Her eyes started to look at the floor. “We don’t know the York family, aside from being rich and ruling a place that is not anywhere bigger than NYC. I don’t know the York family in depth either. But there were rumors, here and there. Basically, I used the rumors and put them together in a sympathetic picture.”

“How is it sympathetic?” Eileen asked. “You are saying that Prince Richard is sexually involved with his niece, how is it sympathetic?”

“Compared to the tabloid, yes,” Anne insisted. “You should see what the tabloid said about him. They said that he’s an irresponsible drug abuser. Basically, they painted him as a monster that the York royal family tried to hide in their closet. In my book, he is a human being. He had his struggles and he made mistakes. And he had needs.”

“I see,” Eileen said, not too convinced. “Well, that’s it for our show today. Remember, everyone in the audience will get a free copy of _Confession of an Uncrowned Princess_ signed by Miss Anne Neville. And gentleman, she’s single!”

***

“YOU BITCH!” Her sister Izzy shouted on the phone. “How could you do this to me?”

“What Izzy?”

“Your book! You bitch-asshole-useless-brainless-deserve-to-die-ten-times-whore!”

“Izzy, please calm down and tell me what upsets you?”

“Your stupid shitty novel! That’s what upsets me! In fact, that’s what upset everyone here at York!”

“Isabel, you are an American citizen, not Yorkist citizen,” Anne sighed. “This is only a book. What’s the big deal? Everyone knows it’s fiction!”

“Because of your book, you ruined my dream!” Izzy cried. “I invited you to York as a friendly sister gesture. It was through me you met the York family. And how can you write something this…sick...”

“Izzy, if you go to any book store then you see that there are numerous fiction biographies and memoirs—“

“Of dead people who died thousands years ago! Yes! This is not like _Confession of Cleopatra_!” Izzy stopped crying and said, “George broke up with me.”

“What?”

“Yeah, he was going to propose, but after your book, he threw me out!”

“Wait, where are you now?”

“In a cheap flat instead of a palace, all thanks to you!”

Then she hung up.

***

“Oh darling, your sister will get over with it soon,” Margaret Anjou comforted Anne. “My sister and I got into fights but we always made up. Blood is thicker than water.”

“But,” Anne anxiously stood. “I don’t know I can take it anymore.”

“Anne, honey, think of your future,” Margaret held on to her. “You are just like the daughter I always wanted. You are born to be a writer. You have talent and the imagination.”

“But this isn’t even my book—“

“Hush darling! Not another word!” Margaret’s tone turned menacing. “We have our agreements and there is no turning back now. This book is a hit and it’s making us really, really rich! And it’s only this once!”

Anne was hesitant.

“Once the book tour is over, you can refuse all the interviews. And with this on your resume, you can write whatever you want afterwards.”

“Why did you choose me?” Anne asked carefully.

“You know with my background and reputation I cannot risk myself,” Margaret explained. “And plus, a young girl with a pretty face like yours – who wouldn’t be interested. Relax, if this is lawsuit you fear, then I promise you there won’t be.”

“Really?” Anne asked.

“Of course, this is United States of America and the York royal family is thousands miles away with Atlantic Ocean in between. In the foreword, we clearly stated that this is fiction. Even if they want to sue and try, it’s not going anywhere. Worst case scenario, we share some profits with them.”

***

A week gone by and Izzy still hadn’t call from York, a grand duchy in Europe.

Seriously, Anne wished her sister could stop being so off limit. So what George was a prince? It didn’t mean happily ever after!

How big was York? And George is the second or third line in throne as the Grand Duke of York. What do you do as Grand Duchess? Dress up? Smile? Any celebrity in Hollywood can do that.

Plus, the York family was rather a low-key and isolated from the press. Tabloids had made up tons of rumors about them. Grand Duke Edward was growing fat; Prince George was a chronic backstabber; Dowager Grand Duchess Cecily was becoming a nun; and rumors on Prince Richard were the worst of them all.

The tabloid said that he was suffering from severe, secret deformity; his photos were often ghoulish, somewhat like Hunchback of Notre Dame. He was hardly seen in public, which further fueled the rumors.

Despite all these offending rumors, not once did they or their publicists made any official statement to defy them.

So initially Anne did not think of any serious consequences of that _Confessions of an Uncrowned Princess_. When Margaret called her to her office and shared her “secret project”, Anne was excited. A low paid editor with only a Bachelor’s Degree, Anne was all too happy to be offered such an opportunity. After her parents died, she and her sister Izzy were left in debt. Izzy remained a gambler and shopaholic, which didn’t help the situation. To clear their debt, Anne needed this opportunity.

The royalties and the money—those were indeed good baits that railed her in.

But once railed in, there was no way out.

Anne tried to think positively. Now she felt guilty.

As a human with imagination and intelligence, she thought the story plot of the book is a little over the top. The Grand Duke has an illegitimate daughter? Her name is Elizabeth, the same as his current wife? She came all the way from US to York to claim her birth right, even though she was _illegitimate_? And her relationship with Richard? What exactly could they gain by being sleeping with one another? It makes absolutely no sense!

But it was popular.

And look at all this money!

Anne hoped that Izzy would eventually calm down and forgive her. She wouldn’t be a princess, but she wouldn’t be in debt either.

And then one morning, Izzy called.

“Annie, dearest sister! Help!” Izzy cried helplessly on the phone.

“Izzy what’s happening?”

“They arrested me!”

“Who?”

“The York royal family. By the order of His Serene Highness Grand Duke Edward, I’m in jail!”

“What did you do?”

“It’s all because of you and your stupid book! Anne, I should’ve never invited you to York!”

Anne hung up and immediately called the airport and asked for the next flight to York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And leave comments please!
> 
> This is inspired by "Beauty and the Beast" - again not the Disney version.
> 
> If you are wondering how could I write all these, the answer is "I'm weird and I'm crazy". There!
> 
> FYI - this chapter is only a tease. There will not be update until I finish "Sleeping Beauty". Seriously, how in the world did I end up having three fics on my agenda to finish?


	2. Chapter 2

 “Mon amour…mon amour…” Edouard Lancaster hummed as he sprayed paints on his gigantic canvas. As he started his new art project, Anne bolted into the apartment in the speed of light. So absorbed into his ideas and colors, Edouard hardly paid attention. It was not until Anne’s luggage and bags appeared before his art supplies did he noticed that Anne was back.

Removing his goggles, Edouard watched as Anne running back and forth between her room and the living room.

“So, you are moving to a new apartment already?” he teased.

Anne and Edouard had been best friends since college; Anne majored in English and Edouard majored in art. While Anne had a full-time job editing manuscripts, Edouard lived in some sort of Bohemian lifestyle – hanging out with pals, working on arts, and no permanent job. A year ago, the two worked together on a book of poems; Anne’s poetries combined with Edouard’s drawing. To have it published, they sought help from Edouard’s mother, Margaret Anjou.

Their book of poetry was published, but it did not earn them much money; it was more of an art thing rather than commercial moneymaker. Still, it was through this project Anne and Margaret got to know each another.

Edouard was not on talking term with his mother. He even warned Anne not to trust his mother when Margaret offered Anne a job. Things got even more complex with Margaret asked Anne to play the “author” of her new novel. That book, _The Confession of an Uncrowned Princess_ , was wrote and edited by Margaret. However, when the book was released, it bore Anne’s name as the author; it was Anne who went on book tours and advertised the book. Their agreement was that Anne will not let anyone know the truth while they split the royalty. Edouard did not approve any of it; but he did not interfere either.

Now seeing Anne packing, naturally Edouard assumed she found a better apartment for herself.

But Anne’s reply was not what he expected.

“I’m flying to York,” she panted.

“York?” Edouard raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t worry, I will be out of your apartment soon,” she said grumpily.

“I never said get out of my apartment!”

“Oh really? Then why are you occupying this apartment and my room with your art supplies more and more?” Anne retorted. “Obviously, this apartment is too small for both of us.”

“That’s not my intention,” Edouard insisted as he threw away his goggles and paintings. “I’m working on a new project. Behold the next art—“

“Not now Edouard!” Anne was not in the mood to listen to his potential dream project again.

“So why are you flying to York?” Edouard asked, folding his arms.

“Izzy got arrested,” Anne explained as she got her things together. “And it is my fault.”

Edouard laughed. “You don’t need to fly to York for that! Just call the government. They can’t hold an American citizen in prison. If Amanda Knox can get off the hook—“

“My sister is nothing like that Amanda Knox!” Anne said defensively. “She got arrested because of that book!”

“Wow, those Yorkists are sensitive!” Edouard shook his head. “Why are they making a big deal out of a fiction based on someone died four score seven years ago?”

“What are you talking about?”

“That book,” Edouard reminded her. “Isn’t it about a prince who died 500 years ago?”

“No!” Anne said sharply. “The book is a fictional account of the current Prince Richard Plantagenet of York!”

“I beg your pardon?” Edouard’s eyes widened. “Let me get this straight, you and you-know-who, released a fictional memoire based on a living human being? And that living human being is young and rich and royal? What the fuck were you thinking?”

Anne was not in the mood to argue. “Look, what’s done is done. I have to get Izzy out of there!”

“By what? Go submit yourself? I won’t do that if I were you.”

“I know you don’t like Izzy, but she is the only family I got,” Anne shook her head. “I’m going to go and apologize; I don’t know, whatever it takes.” She threw on her coat and got her luggage in order.

“How long will you be gone?” Edouard asked.

“Probably for a long time,” Anne replied, a little frightened. She then gave Edouard a hug and reminded him, “Remember to pay rent on time. If I don’t come back in…years or if you see anything on the news…I don’t know but call the Fed government.”

***

Anne looked out the window as the plane took off. The flight would be six hours.

It was late, but Anne was not in the mood to sleep or rest. Her heart was completely restless.

Edouard was right. Once she got to York, what could she do? She’d be lucky if the Yorkists don’t tear her into pieces. Rubbing her forehead, Anne released one sigh after another.

And it annoyed the person next to her.

“Do I know you?” he asked as he looked at her; he had a York accent.

Panicked, Anne quickly replied, “No.”

The man’s eyes widened. “Yes, I do! You are that girl from the show ‘Fresh Meat’!”

Anne had no clue what he meant.

“You are Candice!” the man insisted.

Anne shook her head and replied, “No, I’m not an actress.”

The man was a little disappointed to hear that. “What is your name then?”

Anne bit her lips. “Excuse me.” She got up and went to the bathroom. Sitting on the toilet, Anne basically hid in the bathroom. It took her about two hours before she pulled herself together with the courage to face people on the plane. As she walked out, she found herself face-to-face with a steward. He, too, looked at her funny.

“I know you,” he said as he pointed finger. He lowered his voice and said in a harsh whisper, “You are a horrible person for that book you wrote!”

Anne felt time stopped around her.

“And you got the nerve to fly to York!” The steward continued. “I don’t know if you should admire your courage or spit on your stupidity!”

Finding her voice, Anne spoke up, “That book is only fiction. I have my own purpose coming to York; it is not for you to judge.”

“What is your purpose then, mind if I ask?”

“To beg their forgiveness,” Anne replied nonchalantly.

In response, the steward handed her a parachute. “If I were you, I’d jump out of this plane. Trust me, it’s for the better.”

Before he left, he said to Anne, “Oh by the way, if you happen to see his Highness the Prince Richard, please give him my condolences on his…impotence.”

Bewildered, Anne didn’t even know where it came from. Then she looked at the magazines on the counter and found the gossip printed on the front page—“Prince Richard of York: The Prince Impotent”; there was a very unflattering picture of him as well.

***

The plane landed.

She was in York, thousands miles away from United States with Atlantic Ocean in between.

This was it.

She got off the plane and then out of airport. She settled into a hotel first and then took a taxi and asked the driver to take her to the New Palace—the resident palace of the York royal family. With her sunglasses on, she hoped the driver had not recognized her.

The drive was not too long. Anne looked out of the window and spotted an interesting winery. A handsome young man walked out with a young woman next to him; cameras were following them.

“They are shooting a film?” Anne asked with curiosity.

“No,” the driver said. “You are American, aren’t you? They are doing what you people call Reality TV. Sir Anthony Woodville, the younger brother of the Grand Duchess, is doing one of those.”

“You’re kidding? What is his show about?”

“He is the new Bachelor,” the driver told her. “Ever since that stupid American girl released that book, this place faced one American invasion after another…”

_Oh look what I’ve done…Before that book, this place was only famous for its wine and casinos…now it became a new site attraction for Ryan Seacrest…_

Before she knew it, she was there. She paid the taxi driver and thanked him.

Standing before the palace, she had no clue what to do next. She needed to see the Grand Duke.

The palace gate was closed and guarded. She approached the guards and meekly asked if she could see the Grand Duke.

The guard laughed in her face and told her that His Serene Highness had no interest to meet American tourist.

Removing her sunglasses out of frustration, Anne paced back and forth before the gate.

And then someone recognized her.

“Look, it’s her! That bitch who brought our royal prince to ruin!”

A crowd of people surrounded her; Anne felt as she was about to be stoned.

Soon, the crowd to gathering close; two people held her down while everyone else poured wine on her, as if they wanted to drown her in wine.

Anne was completely helpless to the point that she did not even realize that the crowd backed away.

That guard who laughed at her came forward and announced that his Serene Highness the Grand Duke Edward IV likes to see her.

Dizzily, Anne got up to her feet and followed him into the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actress Faye Marsay who played Anne Neville in TWQ played the character Candice in British drama "Fresh Meat".
> 
> Anne being drowned in wine is a reference to what happened to George of Clarence in TWQ. Historically, however, it was more likely that he was executed by the axe. Drowning in a bucket of wine was based on a parody written after his death; it was probably referring to the fact that George drank too much and said things that got him into trouble rather than actually being drowned in wine.
> 
> Anthony Woodville is a reality TV star in this series; he is the new bachelor - selecting one potential bride out of many.
> 
> Edouard Lancaster is a good guy in this fic.
> 
> Comments please!
> 
> Happy 2014 everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Late at night, Anne walked down the hall of the New Palace under escort of two guards; she was going to the apartment of Prince Richard, third brother of Grand Duke Edward IV.

It was a walk all too slow. In her heart, Anne could not wait to see Prince Richard and speak to him.

What happened earlier took away her dignity and pride. After being held down and soaked in wine, Anne was taken to see the Grand Duke of York. After waiting for hours while standing, the Grand Duke Edward finally received her. Before her was not only the Grand Duke, however.

The person who sat in the center was an elegant old lady with red hair; her eyes were cold and haughty. Besides her stood a tall man and a beautiful blonde woman. Anne met them before when Izzy invited her to York. They were nicer back then; now they looked as if they wanted to kill her.

Dowager Grand Duchess Cecily, mother to Grand Duke Edward and Prince Richard, spoke. Her words were short and spiteful.

“You…look what you have done!” She spat as she threw a copy of a tabloid magazine _The Sun_ before her; it was another gossip story covering Prince Richard. “What have we done to you? Why did you do this? Do you Americans still have any sense of moral?”

“ _The Sun_ …it is British…not American…” Anne stuttered.

“Silence!” Dowager Grand Duchess ordered. “You and your novel…”

She could not finish her phrase.

Swallowing her pride, Anne knelt on her both knees. “I understand how I’ve hurt you, which is why I came to—“

“How dare you speak?” Cecily rebuked. “You are not to speak unless you are spoken to!”

Grand Duke Edward cleared his throat and said, “Mother, perhaps we should allow this girl to say what she likes to say. I too like to know what she is here for.”

Cecily glared at Anne, “Speak your words.”

“I…I came to exchange myself for my sister’s freedom. She has nothing to do with this; it is all me. If you want to punish anyone, then that’s me.”

Edward was rather amused. “You flew all the way from United States to take your sister’s place in prison?”

Anne nodded. “It was my fault.”

After a moment of long silence, Dowager Grand Duchess Cecily spoke. “Rise. I don’t need your pitiful act.” She then looked at her son and told him, “You are the Grand Duke of York. I will let you decide what to do. Do not disappoint me!”

With that said, she sauntered out of the room without giving Anne another look.

Anne was alone with Grand Duke Edward and his wife Elizabeth.

Edward said nothing but studied Anne’s face. Anne nervously waited for his decision. His wife Elizabeth sat quietly.

“I never read your book, for it is not allowed to publish here,” Edward finally talked. “Tell me, how are you going to undo your wrongs?”

“I…I said that I will take my sister’s place—“

“How stupid do you think I am?” Edward laughed. “Putting you in jail, and soon I’d have to answer to the US government.”

“Whatever punishment you decide, I accept,” Anne said with her head bowed.

Edward said nothing more; he left with Elizabeth on his arm.

Anne stood there and waited for hours until two servants and two maids came along with Master of Stewards, William Hastings.

Hastings evenly announced His Highness the Grand Duke of York’s decision:

_Miss Anne Neville will serve as His Highness Prince Richard’s caretaker for two years._

_By the end of her servitude, Miss Anne Neville will submit her manuscript of her sequel to her novel to clear Prince Richard’s reputation._

_During Miss Anne Neville’s servitude, no one in the palace shall speak to Miss Anne Neville besides Prince Richard himself._

_Miss Isabel Neville will remain in prison until Miss Anne Neville finished her manuscript of her sequel novel._

***

She was all washed and clean. She changed into formal attire. Her hair was up in a bound.

It was very late and Prince Richard was asleep.

His apartment was in an interesting location; it was quite isolated from other royal family member’s quarters. Anne recalled that Prince Richard was solemn, quiet, and hardly talked to anyone in the royal fmaily.

She did not have a room or even a bed.

Her place to sleep was the boudoir outside the Prince’s bedroom. Whenever the Prince called, she must reply.

Mr. Hastings handed her a book of rules. As the Prince’s caretaker, Anne would have no sense of self. Everything she does and thinks—it must all be for Prince Richard.

So be it.

Two years, 24 months—she could take it.

Anne lied down in the boudoir and closed her eyes. She was not even given a blanket, but the palace was not that cold.

She was not in the mood to sleep anyway.

Anne walked around and looked everywhere. The palace was huge, but it was also old. Looking closely at the decorations, she realized some of them were rather cheap and worn. The Prince’s apartment was fancy in a way, but it was not really much different than an upper-middle class apartment. As she was so preoccupied with her surroundings, she heard loud noises from the Prince’s room.

Door banging.

“Roxanne!” A voice called.

Anne had no idea who Roxanne was. So she ignored it and waited for “Roxanne” to answer. However, a few minutes later she deciphered that Roxanne must have been his previous caretaker. She went to the door and carefully opened it.

The room was dark. Anne searched for the light switch but could not find any. She looked over the bed, but surprisingly, it was unoccupied.

Where could Prince Richard be?

She slipped into the room. Opening her mouth, but she could not find her voice.

She looked around, but found no sight of the Prince.

No light, no Prince.

Anne sauntered back and forth in confusion, until she swiftly turned around and found herself face-to-face with a man whose face paled like a ghost.

Freaked out, Anne gasped.

“Who are you?” he asked. By his stature and his hair, Anne guessed that he must be Prince Richard.

“You..your highness,” Anne dipped into a quick curtsey. “I…I..I am your new caretaker.”

The man—Prince Richard of York—stared at her with his glassy eyes.

“Is…is there anything you need, your highness?”Anne asked nervously. “Where’s the light switch? I can turn on the light—“

“No!” He burst out; Anne fearfully backed away. “No light…it gives me dizziness…” he muttered.

Anne waited for him to say something else.

“One cup of Lancelot,” he then said.

“I…I don’t understand…do you need a cup of tea?” Anne asked carefully.

“No! No tea!” He said in frustration. “Go tell the servants, they will—“

“I…I’m sorry but I am not permitted to speak to anyone in the palace, nor are they allowed to speak to me.”

“Then you go get it!” Richard approached her as if he wanted to strike her. “It’s in the kitchen! In the blue bottle!”

Nodded, Anne quickly ran out of his bedroom and to the kitchen. Actually, she had no idea where the kitchen was. Luckily for her, Richard’s apartment in the palace was not too big. When she finally found the kitchen, she looked for the blue bottle. She searched all over and then spotted a blue juice bottle on the container. She poured it into a cup and then went back to the Prince.

Prince Richard grabbed it from her and chunked it all.

“Another cup!” He ordered.

Anne went to pour him another cup.

He chunked it all again.

Wiping his mouth, he turned and said, “You will speak to no one of this, understand?”

Anne nodded.

That was not even needed since she was not allowed to speak to anyone in the palace.

“You can go now,” he said coldly.

Anne swiftly left the room.

That Prince Richard looked like a vampire.

***

The night passed and the morning came. According to the book given by Mr. Hastings, Anne was to deliver the Prince his breakfast in his room. With food and coffee on a tray, Anne went to Prince Richard’s bedroom. Gently, she placed the tray on the table.

The room wasn’t as dark now, so Anne now could examine the room more clearly. It was a bedroom per se, but it was actually a large suite. The windows were large, but the curtains were down. Anne went to the window to pull up the curtain. After all, it was morning and the room needed some sunlight.

It was not until she pulled up the curtain did she saw that Prince Richard was sitting in the couch.

His clothing was somewhat disarray. His face was still pale with dark rings under his eyes. His hair was rather greasy.

“Your Highness, I didn’t see you there,” Anne said apologetically. “I brought your breakfast.”

“Did you bring Lancelot?” he asked almost inaudibly.

“You mean…that blue bottle?”

He did not respond but only gave her a look. Anne immediately went to fetch it.

Prince Richard took it from her and poured some into the cup. Anne guessed it must been his favorite juice.

“The servants...I don’t see them here,” Anne commented. She had expected the servants all around Prince Richard’s quarters.

“No,” Richard replied as he drank. “The servants only here to clean and a chef were here to cook. They all have their designated hours. If I need anything else, you are to get it for me.”

Then he paused and asked, “Have you eat yet?”

“No,” Anne replied. “I don’t even know where to eat my meals.”

“The kitchen,” Prince Richard told her. “You are free to eat whatever you like. Go eat. After you finished, you come back.”

She ate and then came back, waiting for the Prince to tell her what to do. To her surprise, Prince Richard only sat there with his mouth sealed shut.

“What do you need me to do?” Anne asked.

Richard did not reply.

Anne looked around and then spotted a framed photo of beautiful brunette sitting on his desk. She went and picked it up.

As she studied that photo, Prince Richard studied her.

For the rest of the day, Anne truly learned what it meant to have no sense of “self”. Prince Richard spent the day sitting in his couch. In the afternoon, he had a couple of friends over. Before they arrived, Anne helped prepare his shower and his attire. When he was done, he looked more normal. After his friends came, the three watched soccer game and suddenly Prince Richard chatted articulately and giggled like an ordinary young man.

The three drank together and had a great laugh.

Meanwhile, Anne stood behind Prince Richard and waited on him.

Had Prince Richard spent the entire day sitting in his couch not talking, Anne would’ve stood behind him the whole day and do nothing aside from waiting for him to give order.

Hence the term “lady-in- _waiting_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you may have some questions, but you will see your answers as the story unfolds.
> 
> Comments please!


	4. Chapter 4

Working for Prince Richard was not that bad, Anne surprisingly found.

He was not too bad looking, just bit odd and eccentric; kind of like Twilda Swinton. His personality was a little strange, but he was certainly friendly. Thankfully he inherited none of his mother’s haughtiness. Anne had no clue what his mother, Dowager Grand Duchess Cecily’s, background was. She nicknamed her “The Empress”. Back to Prince Richard—unlike rest of the Plantagenet family, he treated her more like a friend. In fact, that was his exact word.

“As my caretaker, you are not my servant. I want you to see me as a friend,” he said to her. “Do you have Master Hasting’s book of rules?”

He meant that book given to her by Mr. Hastings with list of things she must do for Prince Richard. Anne nodded and handed to him.

Prince Richard took out a lighter and lit it on fire.

“In my quarter, there is no rule,” he said to her. “You are seeing to my needs, that’s all. There are only three things: my accounts, my attires, and Lancelot.”

Lancelot was that blue bottle of fruity juice he loved.

“Do you have a room?” he asked.

“No,” Anne replied. “I sleep on the boudoir outside of your room—“

“How inappropriate!” Prince Richard almost spat. “Come, I’ll show you your room.”

It was nice of him. Anne expected a room at least the size of her college dorm room. However, to her shock and disappointment, it was merely a large closet with a bed and a lamp.

“It used to be my closet, but I don’t need it anymore,” he explained. “When Roxanne was here, I gave it to her as her room.”

He then gave her a wink.

Anne breathed in relief.

***

She worked for him for over a month. Mr. Hastings had wordlessly presented her a huge old typewriter, obviously for her manuscript. She was not permitted to speak to anyone, nor was she allowed internet access. In other words, she was sort of imprisoned in Prince Richard’s quarters. But it was not all wasteful, for Anne had the perfect opportunity to observe Prince Richard. If she were to correct her wrongs, at least she owed him an honest verbal portrayal.

Richard, his Highness the third Prince of York, was the youngest child of the late Grand Duke Richard II and his wife Duchess Cecily. His father died when he was only eight; his oldest brother Edward IV “ruled” the grand duchy with his wife, Lady Elizabeth Woodville, an English noblewoman and her “clan”. Richard did not want to hear the word “Woodville”, for they were the reason he limited his contact from Edward IV, who was once his best friend. At least, that was what Prince Richard told her.

Technically, he was a prince per se; a man of royal blood. However, his lifestyle was not any different from a graduate student. For instance, his quarter was much larger compared to Edouard’s apartment in U.S.,; but in terms of furniture and decorations, everything was IKEA. As his accountant, Anne learned that Prince Richard only received an income of 2,000 euro a month, which was his monthly allowance. If he wanted more, then he had to earn on his own.

In terms of his social life, Prince Richard had his group of friends. His best friend Francis Lovell was very friendly and caring. From time to time, Prince Richard would go out and hang out with his friends. When he was out, Anne was left behind in the palace to manage his things or to start her book. Anne tried, but for a month, all she done was staring at that blank piece of paper. Yes, she was still on page 1.

That book wasn’t even penned by her. Her past experiences were mostly editing and writing articles, but never a novel. _The Confession of an Uncrowned Princess_ was a 500-page book. How in the world could she write a sequel rival to that?

“What are you doing?” Prince Richard asked, standing behind her for some times.

“Nothing,” Anne replied. It seemed like Prince Richard was not even aware of the existence of _The Confession of an Uncrowned Princess_.

“Why are they putting this old grandfather typewriter in my apartment?” Prince Richard sounded frustrated.

“I don’t know,” Anne lied.

“Tell Master Hastings to get rid of that.”

“I can’t,” Anne said. “I am not permitted to speak to anyone in the palace.”

She told him that for the nth time. Prince Richard seemed to be scatter minded at times with bad memories. He had called her “Roxanne” for five nights in a roll when she first started.

Prince Richard shrugged his shoulders. “Mother again. She is so overbearing.”

He assumed that Roxanne was fired for saying something to the press.

“Take a break,” he continued. “I’m going out tonight, and you are going to join me.”

“Really?” Anne stood in disbelief. “Where are we going? Do I need to dress up?”

“No,” Prince Richard shook his head. “It’s all casual.”

“Why am I going?”

“Because, as I said, you are a friend.”

***

They were hanging out at a winery owned by Francis’ family. Francis served Prince Richard, Anne, and his other guests as a good, generous host.

One glass of wine after another.

By the third glass, Anne wasn’t drunk, but she was certainly full. But Francis never stopped filling her glass.

“Please Francis, I can’t drink anymore.”

Francis’ eyes widened. “Ah, an American who does not drink! A very rare occasion!”

Anne blushed.

Prince Richard took her glass and drank it for her. “Don’t mind Francis, he just loves it when people drink his family’s secret recipe.”

He certainly had no limit to the wines. Anne couldn’t even recount how many glass of wine he drank.

“So Richard, how are you doing?” Another friend Rob Blackenbury asked. “Since Kate’s passing, we all worried.”

_Kate…who is Kate?_

“Kate is…was a friend,” Prince Richard answered her question before she could ask; his eyes were glassy and his speech slurred a little. “She died in an accident.”

“More than a friend,” Francis corrected him. “Kate was his best friend, love, and soulmate.”

Anne said nothing. She recalled that framed picture of a brunette sitting on his desk. Maybe that was Kate.

“They do everything together,” Rob Percy, another friend of Prince Richard, added. “Richard could not spend a day without Kate.”

_So Prince Richard had a true love, and her name was Kate. She died in an accident. And Richard still kept her photo on his desk…_

In the Margaret Anjou’s book, the fictional version of Prince Richard was not married and developed a sexual obsession to the narrator, who had strawberry red hair and his niece.

Prince Richard said nothing but continued to drink.

***

They did not head back to the palace until early morning. Anne was so exhausted that she nearly fell asleep on the table. Francis offered her to stay, but Prince Richard insisted that she go with him. Had he even explained that she was his new caretaker?

He seemed all right.

Walking to his car and remembered to open the door for Anne, who was so sleepy that she drifted off the moment as sat. Prince Richard drove.

By the time she woke up, Anne found themselves in the midst of a forest. Prince Richard was still in his driver’s seat; he was sound asleep. Rubbing her eyes, Anne could not even tell what time it was or where they were. Leaned over, she searched Prince Richard’s pocket and found his smart phone. It was two o’clock in the afternoon.

“Your Highness,” she smacked him lightly on the head. “Wake up!”

“Kate…Kate…I can do this…let me…” he muttered in his sleep.

Hearing him saying that name, Anne did not have the heart to tell him that she was not Kate or that Kate was no longer in this mortal world.

“Your Highness…” She continued to shake him. “Richard!”

Slowly, his eyes were half open. He tried to get up, thinking that he was in his bedroom. But no.

It took him a while to realize that they were in the middle of a forest on a grassy ground.

How did they get there?

“We need to head back,” Anne said. “They are probably worrying about you.”

Prince Richard only snorted in dismissal. He started the car and drove very slowly like a snail. Anne would’ve offered to drive for him. Unfortunately, the car was British model and she never knew how to drive a stick. Finally, hours later they returned to the palace.

“Lancelot!” Prince Richard ordered.

 _Maybe his favorite juice can help him get rid of that wines in his body_ , Anne thought as she prepared his drink and then his shower.

He spent the rest of the day with that bottle of Lancelot and spoke nothing. Anne could only guess it was because of his broken heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please.
> 
> In a few chapters you will see the "Beast". Some of you may have already guessed it. 
> 
> In the original "Beauty and the Beast", the Beast treated Belle very well like his equal; Belle, on the other hand, missed her home and dreamed about a Prince at night. However, she could not connect the Beast to that Prince.
> 
> So far, the elements you see in this fic from "Beauty and the Beast" are the following:
> 
> Anne had a selfish sister Izzy, whose selfishness led Anne to submit herself into the Prince Richard's servitude (Anne only agreed to Margaret's offer to pay of Izzy's gambling and shopping debt).
> 
> Anne lived in a palace, which was like a prison. She was there to exchange her sister's freedom like how Belle sacrificed herself for her father.
> 
> Prince Richard treated Anne like his equal, which was like the how the Beast treated Belle in the original version. 
> 
> I see that this fic may not be as straight forward in terms of fairy tale inspiration compared to my other fics. But please have faith - soon you will see how it all worked out!
> 
> Cheers!


	5. Chapter 5

Anne enjoyed hanging out with Richard’s friends.

Now looking at Richard, Anne could see why the press and media were so hard on him. Compared to rest of the royal family, Richard stood out in looks and personality. His two older brothers Edward and George were tall and fair. Richard, on the other hand, had black curls and was medium height. When standing together, it was very hard to convince that Richard was their full-blooded brother. In terms of personality, Richard was…well…friendly, laid-back, and easy-going; those were the positive traits. The negative ones were odd, temperamental, and irresponsible (to a certain point). He was smart, but at times he was scatter-minded.

_The tabloid had said that he was not his father’s biological son…but a son of Bruce Jenner, the former Olympian athlete. They even compared his features to that of Kendall Jenner…_

_The tabloid had said that he was a drug abuser and that his brain was damaged because of drugs…_

And had his family ever defended him against those ugly rumors? No!

Anne could see why he preferred to be around his friends than his family.

There were times when one could only wonder if family was a punishment bestowed by God.

For Anne, since her parents died, her sister Izzy was her only family. Izzy, however, took Anne for granted. Unlike Anne, who at least had a degree and a full-time job, Izzy left school and spent most of her time shopping and gambling. She left a mess which Anne had to pick up. Anne hated it, but Izzy was family.

Richard was going through something similar. His mother was cold and overbearing; his oldest brother was nice but for some reason fell in love with a bitchy Englishwoman (you only mate with your kind); and his other brother George was no trustworthy. His father died and that was it.

So, Richard basically stayed away from his family.

Understandable.

***

Anne was not allowed to communicate with anyone in the palace, but those rules did not apply to Richard’s circle.

From Francis, Rob Percy, and Rob Blackenbury, Anne learned a lot about Richard.

“Richard may not be talkative at times,” Francis said. “But he certainly knows the right word and right time. If he wanted to stab you in a certain area, he knows how. When the British PM William Stanley came for a visit with his wife Margaret Beaufort, Richard greeted them along with his brothers. Stanley made some statements, obviously hinting that York will have to acquiesce to the British rule soon. Mind you, this was before the birth of Prince Edward. Anyway, Stanley explained that his suggestions were merely for the sake of York. Guess what Richard said to him in response?”

“What did he say?” Anne asked with curiosity.

“ _’Sir, your advices are indeed good to us, just like a dental surgery without anesthesia_.’”

Anne burst out laughing.

After catching her breath, Anne asked, “What is up with the acquiesce-to-British-rule?”

Rob Percy answered, “That is an old, ancient agreement between York and Great Britain. Once the line of Plantagenet ends, York will submit itself to the rule of Queen Elizabeth II.”

“You mean William Stanley,” Rob Blackenbury corrected him. “The Queen does nothing except for drinking tea and waving at people.”

“The crown does not pass to girls, does it?” Anne asked.

“No,” Francis replied. “If you were ever around Richard’s mother, do not mention anything British. That woman…you do not want to push her buttons.”

Anne looked at Richard, who was asleep on the couch. The TV was still on, playing the airing episode of “The Bachelor”, starring Grand Duchess Elizabeth’s brother, Anthony Woodville, who was handing each contestant a white rose. One of the girls walked up to him and gave him a kiss. After the camera zoomed in on her face, the three boys howled.

“What?” Anne asked.

“That’s Jane Shore!” Francis could not hold down his laugh.

“Who is she?”

“The Grand Duke’s special friend,” Rob Percy said. _Special friend_ meant “mistress”.

“The Grand Duke is having an affair?” Anne raised her eyebrow.

“Of course, everyone knows what he’s like,” Rob Blackenbury said as if it were nothing.

“What does the Grand Duchess say?”

“What can she say?” Francis said rather unsympathetically. “She can file for divorce, and obviously that’s not happening. I guess she just have to suck it up.”

“No one likes her,” Rob Percy explained. “She’s either unappealing in personality or just being _British_. Richard’s mother once convinced that she was a British agent hired by Stanley so that she marry Edward and only give him girls. The theory got debunked when Prince Edward was born.”

“Why is her brother doing this reality-TV show?”

“Who knows? British vs. American invasion,” Francis laughed. “No offense, but I find your American reality-TV really lack of any value. But…it’s safer than British invasion!”

Anne looked at Richard again, who slept like a lion.

“Hey…mind if I ask, what happened with Kate?”

Francis paused and then said, “Kate was Richard’s first love. The two were inseparable. You know, it was really sad. Richard often felt left out in his family. Kate was probably the first person who loved him in a way a man craved for. And then there was an accident, car accident. Richard was in the car with her; Kate was driving.”

“Oh wow, it must be horrible,” Anne muttered. “How long ago was it?”

“About one year ago,” Francis told her. “He still hadn’t gotten over it. You know that first birthday present Kate gave him, a unique blue bottle, he still keep it like a treasure.”

Anne guessed that must be Lancelot.

“He had other girlfriends, right?”

“No, Kate was the only one.”

***

Based on what she learned from Richard’s friend, Anne found that Richard was a unique man who was gentle and monogamous in terms of love and relationship. She could see Richard as a lonely little boy looking for love and closure. Now she felt even worse about that book. Unlike what the tabloid and the novel said, Richard was a good guy; strange but honest, loyal, faithful, friendly, and caring. If one were accepted into his circle, he’d treat that person very well.

Out of all people in the palace, Richard was the only one who was nice to her.

Sitting before that grandfather typewriter, Anne tried to write.

But so far, all she had was:

_Untitled Sequel_

_By Anne Neville_

She didn’t even know how to begin. It would certainly be helpful had she had a copy of _The Confession_ before her. But no.

Oh she was having a bad brain fart, a mental block.

Maybe a drink could help.

Anne was not thinking about alcohol. In terms of drink, she was expecting juices or tea. Anne was never a drinker. After a couple of bad experiences, Anne never tended to get drunk again even for fun.

And calories were too high as well.

She went to the kitchen, and saw that blue bottle.

Lancelot.

Some secret juice that Richard craved and loved…with the memory of his lost Lenore…

At night, sleeping in her “room”, she could hear Richard moaning in his sleep, muttering “Kate”. That horrible car accident killed Kate and Richard was with her—a nightmare still haunted him. Whenever he woke up from the nightmare, he would shout for Lancelot. Understandably, Lancelot was the only thing left from Kate.

Right now, Richard wasn’t here.

No, he went to see his brother Edward IV.

He would not be back for a long time.

Anne looked in the refrigerator and found nothing else.

So, she decided to enjoy a cup of Lancelot herself. Maybe that could clear her mind.

One cup.

It was sweet and…ordinary. Not much different from Kool-Aid.

Anne shrugged and then poured another cup.

And another.

And another.

And another.

She was bored and she wanted to do something else. Drinking juice.

Soon, though, she felt different. Her body was light; she started smiling; she felt like a ballerina.

She waltzed to the typewriter and started typing.

_A poor American gal_

_Trapped inside a dark palace_

_For the sake of her selfish sister_

_The gal had to work for a dark prince_

_A fairy tale gone wrong…_

_Silly Richard…Strange Richard…_

Anne started laughing and then pulled out that paper and tore it into pieces.

She went to the kitchen again and had another cup of Lancelot. Before she knew it, the bottle was completely empty.

Empty? Anne peeked inside and saw nothing.

Oh…where could she find more Lancelot?

What if Richard needed it?

That bottle was just a bottle; what was inside, how was it made?

Anne looked around and found no juice, tea, or lemonade.

What was she going to tell Richard?

Well, that was the least of the problem.

Right now, she was so drowsy that she needed to sleep. So she danced and turned and danced and turned…until she found a bed and fell asleep in it.

***

When Richard came back, he called for Anne.

No response.

“Anne?”

He went straight to her room but did not find her there. It took him a long while before finding Anne unconscious in his bed.

“Anne?” He smacked her playfully on the face. “Wake up!”

Anne moved a little, her eyes half-opened. After a few minutes, she started come to. She tried to push herself up, but a sharp headache interrupted.

“Richard…I mean…Your Highness…your bed…I apologize…” Words were so unconnected like pieces of puzzle she couldn’t grasp.

“What’s with you today?”

“I don’t know…” Anne murmured as she got off the bed. Tried hard to maintain her balance, she asked, “What time is it?”

“I was about to ask you,” Richard replied, studying her. Anne was never like this before. His eyes followed as she went to her room to lie down.

“I need you tonight—“ Anne wasn’t even listening to him. She just fell on her bed and back to sleep.

“Anne!” Richard smacked her harder now; Anne ignored him.

Running out of patience, Richard picked her up and carried her to the shower. And then he turned on the water.

Cold water.

It worked. Anne was startled and screamed.

Turning the water off, Richard said, “Now are we back to the mortal world?”

Wiping her face, Anne nodded and muttered, “Hail Prince Richard! Back to the world of reality!”

Pulling up to her feet, Richard said impatiently, “I need you to look over my account to see if I still have enough money for this…”

He rambled on and on and Anne tried to listen.

She spent rest of the day drowsy.

She needed some coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tabloid rumor on Richard being the son of Bruce Jenner was based on the rumor that Edward IV was a son of an archer not the son of Richard Duke of York.
> 
> You will meet the "Beast" very soon. Some of you may have already guessed how it will turn out. Don't give it away!
> 
> In this fic William Stanley is the British PM with Margaret Beaufort as his wife; their image and actions are based on Tony Blaire and his wife.
> 
> The rule that York has to acquiesce to British rule was based on the relationship between France and Monaco.
> 
> Cecily is a cold matriarch in this fic; you may not like her but hopefully your impression on her is better than PG's version.
> 
> Cheers!


	6. Chapter 6

Anne’s head was still hurt when she went to bed at night. It took her a while to recall that she was drinking Lancelot.

What was in it?

Whatever it was, she certainly did not want to touch it ever again. Seriously, it was not worthy for such headache and migraine.

She turned off the light and buried her head under the pillow, hoping to diminish the headache; maybe just a little. Keeping her eyes tightly shut, Anne wanted to drift off to sleep, hoping that the headache would be gone by the time she wakes.

Richard was really a strange creature for liking something like that.

Really weird.

Slowly, Anne drifted off to sleep, only to be woken up by shouting and banging noises.

“Lancelot!”

Rubbing her head, Anne tried to push herself up and got on to her feet. As she sauntered out of her room into Prince Richard’s, she suddenly remembered that there was no more Lancelot.

Because she drank it all.

She stopped and looked at Prince Richard, trying to come up a good explanation.

Prince Richard’s eyes stared dangerously back at her.

It reminded her the movie “The Incredible Hulk”, where Dr. Bruce Banner was about to transform into the gigantic, angry green monster.

Suddenly, Anne was afraid—afraid to tell him that there is no more Lancelot.

“I’ll…I’ll check…” With that said Anne bolted out of the room to the kitchen. The bottle remained empty and she had absolutely no idea what Lancelot actually was. Nothing in the kitchen could substitute it either.

Slowly, she went back to Prince Richard’s room and muttered, “Your Highness, it’s gone.”

“What?” He looked at her even harder.

“It’s gone,” Anne said with a shaking voice. “There is no more Lancelot tonight.”

“You lie!” He roared, so loud and sudden that Anne backed away.

“It’s true!” Anne ran quickly out of the room and fetched the blue bottle to show him. “See? It’s empty…”

“What did you do to it?” He approached her closer and closer. The room was still dark, and Anne still had no clue where the light switch was. Panicked, Anne held up her hands and murmured, “Nothing.”

“Nothing? Nothing? How could it be nothing?!” Prince Richard stopped and started shaking. He was panicking; holding his head between his hands, he paced back and forth. Anne watched fearfully.

Soon, he stopped and curled into a ball on the floor; his body was still shaking. Anne thought he was crying.

Slowly, she walked closer to him and gently touched him on the shoulder, “I’m sorry, but I’m sure that we can get more—“

_Smack!_

It happened so sudden that Anne did not even realize she was lying on the ground. She was seeing stars. She felt no pain, not yet.

It took her a few more seconds to see that Prince Richard was coming towards her, like a monster. Struggling on her feet, Anne ran towards the door.

And Prince Richard came after her.

Somehow, Anne successfully got out of the room before the Prince could reach her; she shut the door and pulled the boudoir behind it. She could see the doorknob turning, but it could not turn all the way since it was blocked by the boudoir.

Anne stood back and watched as the doorknob kept on turning, and turning.

Her hands were shaking; her heart was pounding.

A few moments later, the doorknob stopped moving. But then it was followed by roars and door banging, as if Prince Richard tried to beat the door down.

Anne should’ve run, but her feet were glued at the spot.

She stayed there until the noises stopped.

She actually crossed herself when it quieted down.

But then it was followed by another series of disturbing sounds; was Prince Richard banging his head against the wall?

Anne would not dare to open that door.

She stayed at that spot until early morning, when the servants came in during their designated hours. Not speaking to them, Anne moved the boudoir aside and opened the door. With the servants behind her, Anne gathered all her courage and walked into the Prince’s bedroom.

He was nowhere in sight.

Anne looked around and gasped as she saw a bloodstain on the wall.

Covering her mouth, she ran all over the suite looking for Prince Richard.

Finally she found him.

Sweating and shaking, he curved into a ball next to the toilet; there were vomits on the floor. When he looked up to her, Anne found his eyes glassy. And there was a wound on his forehead.

Looking at the servants, Anne shouted, “Get some help!”

***

Prince Richard was in bed, with Anne by his side. The physician came to see him and diagnosed him with panic attack, saying it was nothing serious.

Panic attack happens every now and then, the doctor said. Since Prince Richard’s own father, Grand Duke Richard II, had a handful of these, it was not too surprising that his namesake had it too. He then reported his findings to Grand Duke Edward and Duchess Cecily.

Anne was expecting his family would soon come to see him and yell at her; but to her surprise, no one came.

The only one who visited him was his niece, Princess Elizabeth.

The girl was sweet and she was probably Prince Richard’s only friend in the family.

Prince Richard seemed to be back to the world of reality; he said something to Anne from time to time. Anne only nodded; she tried to smile, but couldn’t no matter how hard he tried. After the little princess left, Prince Richard studied Anne as she looked down at her lap.

“Did I do that?” He reached out to touch her bruised face.

Anne fearfully backed away. “It’s…it’s fine.”

“Sorry if I scared you,” he said softly and apologetically. “I had Lancelot every night when I needed it…and then it was not there without a warning or expectation…You should’ve told me…”

After a long silence, Anne asked, “What’s in that Lancelot? Tell me, so I know how to prepare it for you…”

“No!” Prince Richard looked away. “It’s something…special…”

“Kate?” Anne asked uneasily.

He nodded. “Yes, Kate used to make it for me…it was our special moment…”

Anne said nothing more.

***

Prince Richard was sincerely sorry.

He was so sorry that he bought Anne numerous gifts—Tiffany’s diamonds, new dress, Dior perfume, and DG sunglasses. To make Anne forget that frightening incident, Prince Richard offered to take her out again to hang out with Francis and the gang.

Anne wanted nothing but to leave the palace at least for a few days.

When she was applying makeup to her face to cover her bruises, Prince Richard even helped. Before leaving, he held her tightly and begged her not to tell anyone what really happened.

“Please, don’t say anything,” he beseeched. “If anyone asks, tell them that you fell…or you tripped…anything. Please, I promise you that it will never happen again.”

Reluctantly, Anne nodded.

Like she had any other choice.

But just to make herself safe, Anne secretly poured a sample of Lancelot, which Prince Richard filled up not too long ago. “Next time when it’s empty, just tell me,” he said to her.

He even placed a kiss on her bruise.

She was going to consult Francis, an expert in drinks and winery.

Anne wanted to know the ingredients.

Just in case if it was empty unexpectedly again.

***

Francis noticed that Anne’s spirit was rather low. Prince Richard, as usually, drifted off to sleep before the television screen. Checking that Prince Richard was sound asleep, Anne took out a small bottle, the one that contained a sample of Lancelot.

“Francis, one favor,” Anne asked him in a whisper. “Smell it and tell me what it is.”

Francis opened the small bottle and sensed it. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then he tasted it.

“Well, what is it?” Anne asked.

Francis then poured some in a glass and stared at it.

Anne waited for his answer.

“Smirnoff,” Francis muttered.

“What?” Anne’s eyes widened.

“It’s Smirnoff mixed with pomegranate juice,” Francis explained.

Anne shrugged her shoulders. “I guess it’s not that strong.”

“What?” Francis looked at her as if she had two heads.

“I had Smirnoff’s before; three bottles in a row and no problem,” Anne said.

After some thinking, Francis laughed, “Anne, I’ve been to America and I think you have a slight misunderstanding. You probably had Smirnoff soda, and that was nothing. I’m talking about hard liquor—Smirnoff is a brand of Vodka.”

“How much alcohol?”

“Depends on what type of Smirnoff it is…and how much pomegranate juice it’s mixed with…but based on my senses, it is at least 30%,” Francis replied. “Why Anne? Are you interested in winery?”

Holding down her true emotions, Anne nodded. “Since I’m here in York, I thought why not learn and join the club.”

***

Anne could never feel the same again.

Before, whenever Prince Richard asked for Lancelot, Anne would’ve give to him no matter what time of the day it was.

Now, Anne could not.

She said nothing to Prince Richard, but secretly, she counted and wrote down the number of times he drank Lancelot and the number of other alcoholic beverages he had.

When he was in the palace, it was Lancelot he drank; once in the morning after breakfast; once during lunch hours; twice before and/or after dinner; and multiple times at night. When he went out, he usually hanged out with Francis at his winery; there he had wine. When he had friends over, they had beer.

If she were to add all these numbers together, counting only Lancelot, then Prince Richard would have at least 6 drinks a day.

Looking back at his behavior, Anne recalled the day when she locked Izzy in her room to prevent her to go gambling. Izzy was restless and irritable…Prince Richard’s behavior was very similar to that.

Only scarier.

And her father’s last words echoed in her ear: don’t ever find a man like me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so you meet the beast!
> 
> I guess some readers might already guessed the answer before this chapter is posted...
> 
> In this fic, Richard is a functional alcoholic; a functional alcoholic is someone who is psychologically dependent on alcohol but at the same time is able to keep his/her job and social life. Functional alcoholic, compared to other alcoholics, is able to hide his/her problems better. Take Richard, for example, he mixed Vodka with juices so that no one knows he was drinking hard liquor; he hanged out with friends at winery where he could drink - no one questioned it because they all drink there; Richard kept his distance from his family - partially because he feared that they confront him with this issue.
> 
> When "Lancelot" was suddenly not available, Richard suffered a "withdrawal"; common symptoms are nausea, sweating, shaking, hallucination, and panic attack.
> 
> Next chapter and on you will see how the relationship develop between Anne and Richard.
> 
> One of the theme in "Beauty and the Beast" was that love conquer the beast. The Beast here in this fic is a metaphor for alcoholic. 
> 
> I done some research and tried to make this as realistic as possible, but I am not a social worker or a clinician. So I apologize if the scenes related to alcoholism is not all accurate.
> 
> Cheers!


	7. Chapter 7

_Don’t find a man like me…_

That was the last thing her father said to her before he died.

Anne and Izzy’s mother passed away when they were children; her father raised them. Unbeknownst to the Neville girls, their father Richard Neville was an alcoholic who fell off the wagon from time to time. Initially, he hid his habits from his family, but the impact of alcohols eventually reached him like a curse. In the end, his liver gave away. Before his death, he made Anne promise him two things: to keep their family together and never be with a man who drinks.

“Isabel may not be perfect, but she’s family,” he told her. “Even the kindest stranger is no better than family.”

Richard Neville did left his two daughters some money, which was squandered by Izzy from her gambling and shopping spree.

Anne, with her college degree, lived under her best friend Edouard’s shelter and quietly paying her sister’s debt.

No matter how irresponsible Izzy was, she was her sister and family.

She could not let Izzy stay in jail in a foreign country, so she came here.

Now, she was caring for a man who’s no different from her father.

Prince Richard drank—wine, beer, or hard liquor. Maybe alcohol could take his pain away from losing his soulmate. But if she were to let him continue this behavior, it wouldn’t be long before Prince Richard was to die from this destructive behavior. Thinking back, she remembered the first night they drove back from Francis’ winery. He was driving…drunk. That was why they ended up in a forest.

Thank goodness!

He could’ve driven over the edge.

Or into a truck, or a building—killing them both.

Without his beloved Lancelot, he became a monster.

He hit her.

He did apologize, but still blaming her for the incident.

It wouldn’t be long if…if he’d kill her.

Back in college, Anne did a research project on alcoholism for health science class. From that experience, she learned how horrifying it’d be to stay close to an alcoholic.

Should she talk to Prince Richard?

Impossible.

Not that she did not want to help him, but Prince Richard was a stubborn person. If he decided not to touch on a subject or made up his mind, there was no turning point.

Anne did try. Before she could even get to the point, Prince Richard retorted, “Don’t tell me what to do!”

Then he reminded her coldly, “You are my caretaker, not my mother!”

Anne could only stop there.

***

Does his family even know?

Do they even care?

When Prince Richard had his first withdrawal, none of his family members even paid him a visit saving the little Princess Elizabeth.

They were mad at her for that book ruining Prince Richard’s reputation; and yet do they care for him for _him_? People of royal blood, so what? By heart, they were the lowliest people, truly.

After days of deliberating, Anne decided to make the ultimate move.

She was not going to allow Prince Richard to die like her father. Prince or not, he had been kind to her. What she was about to do was a true fair compensation for the damage she’d done him with that novel.

Quietly, she poured Lancelot into the sink—all of it. She did not tell Prince Richard.

Then came the night.

Anne did not stay in her room. Instead, she sneaked out of the suite on her toes and then closed the door.

She then pulled the boudoir over and blocked the doorknob.

And waited.

Soon he cried out for Lancelot again.

Anne said nothing.

And then, just as she anticipated, banging noises.

They grew stronger and louder.

And then it got so worse that it woke everyone in the palace.

Master Hastings came. Anne only solemnly glared at him.

Disturbed by the noises, Master Hastings completely forgot that he wasn’t supposed to talk to Anne.

“By God! What is this?” His eyes widened.

“Don’t,” Anne stopped him as he approached the door. Master Hastings ignored her and pulled the boudoir out of the way. He barged in.

And…rest was history.

***

Master Hastings was hospitalized for his injuries from “unknown causes”.

Prince Richard was hospitalized too; official reason was “panic attack”.

After both of them gone, Anne asked to see the Grand Duke for she had finished her manuscript. That satisfied the entire royal family. All they want was for the two Neville girls to be gone from their grand duchy.

Stood with her head up before the Grand Duke, Anne presented her manuscript. It was only five pages long.

“Is this a joke?” Grand Duke Edward almost snarled.

“Read it,” Anne’s eyes narrowed. The other people were surprised at her boldness.

Grand Duke Edward looked at it again and his eyes widened. He read out loud, “Prince Richard Plantagenet of York, born third son to the late Grand Duke Richard II and Grand Duchess Cecily. He is a wonderful human being with a big heart. He drinks; in his blue bottle, which he named Lancelot, contained pomegranate juice mixed with Smirnoff with alcohol volume of 30%. His Highness had one in the morning; one during lunch; twice during dinner; and many times at night. On average he has at least 8 of that drink on daily basis. Other times he drowned himself in finest wine and best beers. His liver can no longer take it; his brain is completely damaged; he hits people and becomes destructive until that very day he was killed—“

“Stop!” Duchess Cecily ordered. She glared at Anne, who glared back at her.

“Why? Is this not true?” She made one step closer to the Grand Duke and looked at him accusingly.

“How…how dare you?” Duchess Cecily cursed under her breath.

“How dare _you_?” Anne could no longer hold her frustration and anger. “You hate me for that novel damaging his reputation. And yet, you show no care when Prince Richard, your very own son, is killing himself with such a behavior! You look at me like you are some sort of goddess high above. You are not! You are pathetic!”

Before Duchess Cecily could say anything else, Grand Duke Edward spoke, “Enough!” He stood and walked before Anne. With his large stature, he looked at Anne, intimidating. “If you want to threaten my family, then you made a mistake. One more wrong word I have you thrown in jail.”

Anne snorted and said, “Really? Try and very soon you will have US marine by your shore! I already told my friends in America that if I don’t contact them on daily basis, then they should contact the US government! Think you can take the US marine? You don’t stand a chance!”

“Contact your friends? How?”

“I used your brother’s phone,” Anne replied. “Prince Richard was kind to me, allowed me to live like a normal human being unlike you.”

Everyone was silenced.

“You don’t have any choice, Your Highness,” Anne continued. “If you imprison me, you will have to answer to our government and the media will not be merciful. Us American tourists are your bread and butter! Any negative press about your mistreatment towards an innocent American girl like me will ruin your economy—“

“All right, speak your terms!” Grand Duchess Elizabeth suddenly spoke.

“Prince Richard has a disease; no one can drink that much alcohol on daily basis. I saw it and you did too—normal people does not turn into monsters because of one night without alcohol. He needs help and he needs to face the truth. You are his family—help him!”

“That is none of your concern!” Grand Duke Edward replied insistently.

“It is!” Anne insisted. “You have me as his caretaker. As his caretaker, I will not walk away and leave him as thus.” She paused, and then continued, “If you let me go, I will leak the truth into the media. If you throw me in jail, you have to answer to the US government—and our government will know if you do me any harm. If you let me stay as his caretaker, then he is my responsibility. I cannot watch as he dies!”

The tension in the room couldn’t be any higher. The drop of a pin could even be heard.

“What do you say that we do?” Grand Duke Edward asked.

“Get him help,” Anne said with confidence. “There are numerous rehab centers in Europe.”

“Out of question!” Duchess Cecily objected. “I cannot allow my son to be seen in rehab!”

“Then it’s a vacation in Switzerland!” Anne said. “The press will not find him there. We can use a fake name.”

In Anne’s mind, Switzerland was the only place where there was free of press and pressure of any kind.

After another moment of silence, Duchess Cecily looked at Grand Duke Edward and muttered, “The girl is right Edward. We need to get Richard help.”

Anne sighed in relief once hearing that.

Duchess Cecily closed her eyes and said, “I will have Richard send to Switzerland; there is a place…and you can go with him.”

“Thank you,” Anne said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you go! Anne and Richard are heading to rehab in Switzerland!
> 
> Comments please!


	8. Chapter 8

Anne’s father was a recovering alcoholic who went to rehab and participated in AA (Alcohol Anonymous) meetings. Yet, he still fell off the wagon from time to time. Rehabs, 12-step program, hospitalization, psychiatric treatment, and support group—they exist but their effectiveness was questionable. Anne’s father stayed sober but relapsed. Still, Anne was convinced that he would’ve died sooner had he not went to rehab.

So, despite her own doubts, Anne insisted that Prince Richard should get help.

Sooner the better.

At least there was hope.

When Duchess Cecily agreed to enter Prince Richard into rehab, Anne sighed in relief. It was not going to be easy, but at least it would be better than doing nothing.

Prince Richard was flown to Switzerland in a private jet; he was taken from the hospital directly to a detoxification center. Anne, as his caretaker, went with him. Her first sight of him was heartbreaking. The man was a total mess. He could’ve protested, but he was completely an empty shell. Anne could only guess that he was not given one drop of alcohol since his last withdrawal. God knows what the nurses and doctors done to him, since they were treating him according to the official diagnosis of panic attack.

The flight was short. Anne looked out the window and admired the beautiful landscape of Switzerland. No wonder rich people like to go here. So nice, so decent, so quiet, so peaceful…

After they landed, Anne got off the plane and watched as Prince Richard was carried off the plane like an object. They were taken directly to that detoxification center.

***

The detoxification center, or rehab, was a hospital or some sort. The building was an old castle surrounded by forests. Air was fresh. The center offered residential stay, outpatient program, psychiatric services, physical activities, and spa. At first glance, it was like a resort. Prince Richard was here for his residential stay.

That was no surprise. Given his condition, outpatient program was definitely out of question. He had his own private room; Anne’s room was right next to his. When asked for his name, Anne gave them “Mariah Mundi”. She didn’t know where that name comes from, but Richard Plantagenet would not work. The doctor called her in for an interview on Prince Richard’s condition on top of his own observations. Using alias, Anne could tell the doctor and nurse Prince Richard’s problems openly.

She gave her name as “Candice”.

“Mademoiselle Candice, tell me, how long as Mariah been this way?” The doctor asked influent English.

“I don’t know, but at least for months. My educated guess was more than one year,” Anne answered honestly.

“And has he received any help before?”

“No,” Anne shook her head.

“How often does he drink?”

“At least six times a day.”

“Was it ritual?”

“I beg your pardon?” Anne did not know what he meant by that.

“Does he have a designated time to drink?”

Anne nodded.

“What is your relationship to him?” The doctor asked.

“I’m his caretaker,” Anne replied. “I’m here to make sure that he get through with this…and that I can learn how to take care of him…to keep him on the right track after he is discharged.”

“ _Bien_ ,” the doctor nodded in satisfaction.

“Can you tell me what the treatment and intervention will be like?” Anne asked. “What will be done to him?”

The doctor nodded to the nurse who handed her a booklet. “You have it all in here, Mademoiselle Candice. Long story short, we will put him on detox for at seven days. It will be difficult for him on day 1 and 2, but eventually, he will come to. After detox, we will continue his treatment plan with medication, counseling, and activities. His length of stay will depend on his evaluation.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Anne said gratefully.

***

Detoxification—the first step of treatment for alcoholism. Generally, it means no alcohol. For a person like Prince Richard, who could not spent one day without alcohol, it was like an endless torture. It was hard to describe, but one can take it as “stop drinking coffee abruptly x 100”. Common symptoms for stop drinking coffee were headaches and migraines. With alcohol, the symptoms of withdrawals are shaking, confusion, sweating, vomiting, and many other things. Anne watched as Prince Richard was tied in his bed, shaking and sweating. The nurse had to sedate him to stop him from shaking. He was pale; his hair was a mess; his eyes had dark rings. Anne felt that he lost more than a few pounds since his hospitalization.

On day 1 and 2, Prince Richard spoke to no one, aside from mumbling things that no one could understand.

On day 3, he seemed recover some of his senses. He stared at the ceiling, not moving. Anne approached him; seeing his eyeballs moving, she came closer and whispered, “Richard, can you hear me? Do you recognize my voice?”

His lips moved and Anne pressed her ear closer to listen.

“Tell…tell him…to stop…”

“Who?” Anne did not know what he was talking about.

“Father…he died…he cannot…cannot…say…these…things…to…to…me…”

Taking a deep breath, Anne comforted him. “He’s not here. He’s not saying anything to you.” She paused and then said, “If he were here, then he’ll be proud of you. You are brave.”

“No…” He then turned his face and stared at Anne with his hallow eyes. “Can you see it? Ants…crawling on the ceilings…make them go away…”

“There isn’t any ant here,” Anne assured him. “The ceiling is bright and clear.”

“No I see them…”

Anne could only guess he was hallucinating, a common symptom of withdrawal.

“Close your eyes and rest,” Anne kindly suggested. She did not left his side, but stayed and watched as the nurse came and injected him medication. He drifted off to sleep afterwards.

***

In Day 4 and 5, Prince Richard started to come out of his withdrawal state. He stopped mumbling nonsense and talking more clearly. The hallucinations seemed to stop haunting him, but physically he was still weak. He could hardly move his limbs and had to be fed and given sponge bath. Anne watched as the nurses took care of him.

After the nurses left, Anne approached to talk to him, “Highness…”

“Get out,” Prince Richard did not even look at her.

“It’s Anne,” she could only think that he was mistaken her for someone else.

“I know who you are,” he whispered harshly. “Get out, I don’t want to see your face.”

Anne was dumbfounded. “What…why…”

“I said get out! Go!” He shouted, or at least tried.

Anne was hurt by his outburst. Before she could say anything else, a nurse who probably witnessed it all, pulled her gently on the arm. “Come, Mademoiselle,” she urged.

She followed the nurse into the hallway as Prince Richard’s door was closed behind her. It was then when Anne started to cry.

The nurse said nothing; but she took Anne to a large room with a group of people sitting together. “These are our friends here,” the nurse explained. “Speak to them, and you’ll feel better.”

People in the group talked and chatted. Some of them were patients; some were family member of the patients. Each shared his or her own experience; Anne bit her lips as soon it was her turn to talk. She was not comfortable talking about Prince Richard’s condition.

So instead, she talked about something else.

“My father was an alcoholic and he entered rehab program and had counseling. But it didn’t work for him; he basically drank himself to death. It was hard on me, and my sister. My sister is addicted to gambling and shopping. I can only thank heaven that I am not addicted to anything. I guess my main weakness is that I like to take care of people.”

“You can’t take care of other people’s problems,” one patient said. “A man should take care of his own problems.”

“What if you are not around?” Another patient mentioned. “What will happen then?”

“These are good points,” an elder man said. “No one can overcome his problems if he always leans on someone.”

Anne only nodded.

“Where is your sister now?” the first patient asked her.

“She…she’s in jail.”

“Where?”

“Somewhere in Europe.” Anne blush a little.

“That may be good for her,” the elder man assured her.

***

By Day 7, Prince Richard ended his detoxification treatment. He started to move and slowly regained his strength. Under the watchful eyes of doctors and nurses, he started to walk. However, he spoke to no one.

That was a problem since counseling and psychiatric care were important parts of the treatment process. Other than taking the oral medication prescribed for him, he was not cooperative. Meanwhile, Anne tried to learn as much as she could from the nurses. By now, she photographically memorized the booklet given to her by the program medical director. She understood the point of detoxification and symptoms of withdrawal; she learned types of medication Prince Richard was taking. Antabuse was given to remove his compulsion to drink; and Campral given to combat his alcohol cravings. As his caretaker, she was permitted to look at his treatment plan.

“Is this okay?” she asked his doctor. “That he is not talking.”

“No,” the doctor said solemnly. “He needs to let it out. He suffered much emotionally, I can see it in his eyes. If we don’t let it out, he could easily return to his old habits.”

“He…he lost love of his life,” Anne gently explained. “She died in a car crash, and he was in it.”

The doctor inhaled deeply and said, “It is hard on him, but he needs to get over it. Many people drink to avoid facing the truths that are too hard for them.”

“What if…he continues to be like this?”

“Then he have to stay longer,” the doctor said. “We cannot let him go at this point. We need to know that he understands and acknowledge his problems.”

***

A few weeks passed, Prince Richard now ate regularly, had clearer thoughts, suffered less hallucination, and started to move around.

He still refused to talk to anyone.

Despite his earlier outburst, Anne decided to confront him.

“You’re not talking to anyone?” She asked carefully. “Why killing yourself?”

After a long while, Prince Richard finally talked. “You know nothing.”

“Then tell me,” Anne came closer. “You are here now, whether you like it or not. There is no going back.”

Following a moment of silence, she asked, “How does it feel?”

“Funny,” he replied quickly. Then he laughed bitterly at himself, “The way I was before…I was like walking in the fogs. Nothing was clear; everything was like a dream. But now, the fogs have parted. The truths…like daggers…pointed at me.”

Anne did not say a word; she just listened.

“You think you can help me,” Prince Richard laughed at her. “But you don’t even know what kind of man I am. I am not worthy of your help.”

“That’s not true,” Anne shook her head. “When I first came to your place, you treat me nicely…like a friend.”

Anne waited for a moment and seeing him not saying anything back. “I know how hard it is to accept the fact, but you know she’s not coming back.”

“Who?” Prince Richard asked, to Anne’s surprise.

“Kate,” Anne reminded him. “She’s gone; I know you miss her. I…I too lost a love one, actually two. I cried and cried…but in the end, I just have to move on. If Kate is here, she would not want you to continue on killing yourself.”

“I never loved her,” Prince Richard replied.

“Yes you did,” Anne did not buy his denial. “You two were inseparable; you couldn’t spend one day without her. You still have that gift from her. You still say her name in your sleep.”

“Not because I love her,” Prince Richard insisted. He looked at Anne and said, “I lied; it wasn’t she who drove the car when we got into that accident. It was me; I was the driver.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would probably be hard for some readers. I did some research and described Richard's behavior and reactions based on information from Mayo Clinic and confessions from other recovered alcoholics from YouTube. No, I do not want to give a romanticized version of alcohol recovery.
> 
> The name Candice and Mariah Mundi are based on other characters portrayed by Faye Marsay and Aneurin Barnard.
> 
> As for abruptly stop drinking coffee, I had that experience after I came home from college, where I had coffee on almost daily basis. The migraines were really bad, but withdrawal from alcohol is must worse than that.
> 
> In the next chapter, Richard will open up his experience with alcohol and his real reason behind his drinkings. 
> 
> Cheers!


	9. Chapter 9

“I was the driver, not Kate,” he muttered; his eyes staring blankly against the wall.

Anne was stunned, but then it all made sense to her.

“So…you drink…you drink because of your guilt…”

“No,” Prince Richard shook his head. “I drank even before then.”

“Why?” Anne asked, trying to understand. “You are born a royal prince; you have nothing to worry about; you…you don’t have debt to pay…you don’t have pressure…”

Prince Richard let out a laugh. “I wish I know why.” He turned his face and looked at Anne. “You know, York is famous for our wineries. Wines are our bread and butter—the source of our wealth and existence. Great Britain is counting down the days when York will have to submit to its acquisition. It’s all for the money.” He paused and then continued, “You think when a person drinks it’s all because of a loss, pressure, pain. No. I had my first taste of wine when I was thirteen and then a few years later I found that I cannot spend a moment without it. At first I only drink during meals…and then it was when I’m with my friends…then it was when I’m at the game…and then it was when I’m by myself…I couldn’t stop…I just couldn’t…You cannot live without food, as I could not live without alcohol.”

“In other words…” Anne muttered.

“It just happened,” Prince Richard finished her suspicion. “My father died when I was eight. They say that he died from heart attack, but I think he had the same thing. We’re both named Richard, what a coincidence.”

“And Kate…” Anne wanted to know more.

“Kate is not my girlfriend, she’s just a drinking buddy,” Prince Richard said. “We both drink, and she taught me the tricks to hide it from others. Alcohol was our bond.”

Prince Richard coughed and then told her, “But they know, or at least I think. Ed had the Woodvilles paying the press to say all these things about me; that I’m a drug addict or that I’m deformed. I can be anything, even a serial killer, but never an alcoholic. You cannot have an alcoholic prince of York; wineries are our bread and butter.”

Anne’s eyes were filled with tears.

The truth was worse than she could ever imagine.

For the sake of their crown, his family members refused to get him help or face the truth. They’d rather have him died from drink and drive, choking on his vomit, liver failure, or brain dead—than living battling his true beast that was killing him within.

Then she stood and walked up to him.

Sharply, she slapped him across the face.

“That night, when we first came back from Francis’ house, you were driving and drunk, weren’t you?” She accused him. “Dear God! You could’ve killed me! Do you know how dangerous it is? Don’t tell me just because your life sucks so that you have the right to ruin other people’s lives. Kate…she deserved to live longer. But you…you drove drunk and killed her…and then casted the blame on her…How dare you?”

Prince Richard said nothing.

“You have nothing to say?”

“What do you want me to say? Our family legacy—“

“Damn your family legacy!” Anne snapped. “We are in a 21st century world. 90% of this world is not living under the rule of monarchy. Monarchy is a joke—it’s outdated! Your duties are put on your customs and then wave at people and give out money to charities. How is that different from clowns in a circus? Tell me! What exactly have you done to deserve such a legacy anyway? Do you operate the wineries or invent a new great drink?  You just a pathetic boy who live on people’s tax dollars! Your family…I don’t know…but honestly, in my opinion, they are not any better than the Kardashians!”

A harsh light flashed in Prince Richard’s eyes.

After a long uncomfortable silence, Anne murmured, “I may have hurt your feelings, but at least you can face the truth now. You can disagree with my words, but you should be grateful at where you are now. You are living.”

“What I’ve told you, you cannot tell any soul,” Prince Richard insisted.

“I won’t tell anyone,” she promised.

“You swear on your father’s life!” His eyes widen and red.

“My father is not alive,” Anne said slowly.

Prince Richard’s features relaxed after hearing that.

“He too was an alcoholic,” Anne muttered. “He got help…but I guess it wasn’t good enough. But at least he lived until my sister and I were both adults.”

With that said, Anne walked out of his room.

***

That slap across the face worked like magic.

Perhaps throughout his life Prince Richard had been either ignored or not being cared.

As tragic as it sounded, Anne Neville, a girl from America, was the first person who showed him such care.

And he did feel better, after making that confessing the dark secrets that he held in his heart for so long.

Prince Richard started to become more cooperative. However, each time he receive any type of treatment—medical or psychiatric—he required Anne to be by his side. The nurses even trained Anne with injection so that Anne could inject his medication after his discharge. His oral medication stopped; monthly injected medication was given in lieu. Anne was nervous when she gave Prince Richard her first injection.

She did hurt him, but Prince Richard insisted that he trusts no one but her.

Eventually she got better and became quite skillful.

The doctor reviewed Prince Richard’s medical charts and confirmed that his liver is at risk and his blood sugar level is low. At this point, there is no other diagnosis other than hypoglycemia (low blood sugar). Had he continued his drinking habit any longer, then he’d probably need a liver transplant. The doctor went over all his findings and lectured him on all the possible health problems caused by excessive drinking.

“You are lucky that hypoglycemia is your only problem,” the doctor said to him gravely.

“When am I allowed to go home?” Prince Richard asked.

“After another months of counseling and then…we will observe,” the doctor said.

Prince Richard seemed like to protest, but Anne placed her hand on his.

Maybe it was better to stay longer.

***

They had stayed in the detoxification center for nearly almost two months now. Prince Richard‘s mood improved much. He even joined other patients in physical activities. Yet, most of his time was spent with Anne. With Anne, he played chess and cards; he laughed at her jokes; they shared their frustration at family members they like the least. Anne wrote several parody poems to jibe the Woodvilles to amuse Prince Richard. She was careful, using code names. Lady Elizabeth Woodville was “The White Witch of Nania”; her brother Anthony Woodville was “The Bachelor”; Prince George was “the Borgia”; Grand Duke Edward was “the fat one”; and Duchess Cecily was “the Empress”.

Their best time was when they hang out together outside the center. They were watched by the nurses, but they didn’t care. They enjoyed the fresh air of Switzerland and the beautiful blue sky. Anne tried to come up with things to do and think that can take his attention away from alcohol.

“I can’t go back,” Prince Richard said to her one day as he lied on the grasses.

“To York?” Anne asked; she was not surprised though. “Where can you go?”

“I don’t know,” he said. “But I like it here.”

“Switzerland is a great place to be,” Anne agreed. “But very unaffordable.”

“Now that I’m well again, I’m thinking…maybe there is a way that I can make money; lots of money. And with that money, I can live on my own—in my own chateau.”

Anne nodded. As his accountant, she knew about his real financial situation better than himself. If he really wanted to live on his own, his allowance alone would never be enough.

“How can you make that much money?” Anne asked.

“Reality TV.”

“No!” Anne gaped.

Prince Richard laughed at her reaction. “I’m kidding…I’m thinking there could be something…” He stopped for a second and then studied Anne’s face. “If I achieved my goal, would you stay with me?”

That question got to Anne.

Suddenly, she remembered why she was with Prince Richard in the first place.

“Stay with you…where?”

“In this country,” he sat up. “I will have my own chateau, establish my own rules with my butler and group of servants. You stay with me, but not as my caretaker anymore.”

“Then what would I be then?”

“My—“

Before he could finish, they were called back inside.

That night, Anne tossed and turned. Her conversation with Prince Richard got to her.

_My servitude is supposed to be two years…so far it is not even one year yet…_

_And I still have the manuscript to write…and I still haven’t even finished the first page…_

_And Izzy, she’s in jail…_

_And Edouard…how is he? Did he remember to pay rent on time?_

_Does he have a new roommate? Does he even have enough cash to pay rent on his own?_

Now Anne felt lost.

And speaking of the manuscript, what could she write about? Prince Richard’s true image was a tragic one, but he made her swore not to tell anyone. She could not betray him.

Then she asked herself why she fought so hard for Prince Richard to receive this intervention. Was it really for Izzy? For her own conscience? Or for Prince Richard…

She recalled today when he daydreamed about his potential accomplishment and independence. That face—lack of sadness, fatigue, and confusion—was bright and positive; in fact he even smiled. The image of his smile gave Anne giggles.

Maybe she was happy for him.

Maybe she was proud that she done something great for someone else.

Maybe she didn’t feel that she owed him anymore.

Maybe…

Who knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you go...
> 
> Alcoholism is a disease; it can be genetic or created through habits. But what is important though was how to handle it.
> 
> Get help, don't deny or blame anything else.
> 
> Here I let Richard had it easy for he only diagnosed with low blood pressure. In reality, it could've been worse; he could need organ transplant; have bone loss; hypertension; heart problems; and many other health issues. The most dangerous about alcoholism is violence and driving. Richard drunk and drove twice-first with Kate and second with Anne. The car crashed the first time; but the second time nothing happened.
> 
> Drunk and drive is never okay. In US it is against the law. 
> 
> Now you see that Richard is getting better; and his relationship with Anne becomes deeper.
> 
> I do see that the subject of this fic (battling addiction) is hard for some readers who may shared similar experience or try to kick other addictive habits (ex. coffee for me). I hope this can be therapeutic for you in some ways.
> 
> Cheers!


	10. Chapter 10

Prince Richard was discharged from the detoxification center. He completed the program and had stayed for 60 days.

The center threw a goodbye party for him and other discharging patients. In the end, they all cheered with pure water from the Alps.

As Anne helped Prince Richard packed his things, she was nervous. Her stay in Europe was supposed to be temporary. Once she finished the novel sequel and had Izzy released from authority, she would take Izzy back to America. Yet, that day Prince Richard shared his dream and future plan, she had this feeling that he might want her to stay with him. If all went by his plan, then she’d be living in a castle in Switzerland. Not that it would unpleasant, but suddenly she found herself homesick.

She missed Edouard and their small apartment.

She missed home.

Taking his bags, she joined Prince Richard on the private jet sent by the royal family.

She was very quiet during the flight, and Prince Richard noticed.

“What is on your mind?” He asked as he handed her a magazine showing a series of castles in Switzerland. “Take a look, and tell me which castle you prefer.”

Anne took the magazine but her heart was not in it.

“Are you okay?” Now Prince Richard was concerned. “Are you nervous because we are going back to York? Things would not be much different, only better. Once I accomplished my goal, then I can take you away from there.”

“It’s not that,” Anne said softly. Meeting the York royal family was hardly her primary concern.

“What is it then?” Prince Richard pressed. “Tell me.”

“I…I miss my home,” Anne said sadly. “I lived in America my whole life…and—“

“Do you have family there?” Prince Richard asked. “I can see if an arrangement can be made—“

“I don’t have family there, not anymore,” Anne said honestly. Her parents died and her only sister was in jail in York. “But I do have friends.”

“Tell me,” Prince Richard was interested.

“My best friend and roommate, Edouard, he lives alone in the apartment now or I think. He is an artist and not very responsible. I wonder if he remembers to pay rent on time.”

“How old is he?”

“Only one year older than me,” Anne said, not sensing his tone of jealousy. “We went to college together.”

“He is an adult and he can take care himself,” Prince Richard said evenly. “He is not your concern. You are my caretaker Anne, and I am your priority.”

Anne was not happy to hear that. She was even offended in fact.

“I never said that you aren’t my priority,” she snorted. “I just missed my home. After my father died, we lost our house. Edouard was nice to offer me a shelter.”

“And my quarter in the palace is not even a match for a cheap apartment?” Prince Richard questioned. “You have a new home now.”

“Believe it or not, the room he offered me is twice the size of the room you offered me,” Anne said.

***

They were back. Prince Richard was a new man—healthy, clean, and considerably happier and more talkative.

He cheerfully greeted the servants and remembered their names clearly. He even smiled.

The first thing he did was to arrange Anne to have a room in his suite – a real room, not a large closet. As the servants worked around, he was informed that his family waiting for him for dinner.

“Come Anne,” Prince Richard gestured as he changed his attire.

“Me…but I don’t think your family would want me to be there.”

“But I invited you,” Prince Richard reasoned. “You still have that dress I gave you, right?”

That dress he bought her after his first withdrawal as an apology for hitting her.

“Yeah, but I never ate with a royal family before,” Anne said.

“Don’t worry, you’ll see that we eat by putting food in our mouth and chew with our teeth—just like everyone else,” he gave her a wink.

At his insistence, Anne changed into a formal cocktail dress and pulled her hair up.

“Do I look okay?” She asked.

“You look fine,” he assured her.

***

The dinner had an awkward start. There were only five chairs surround the dinner table. Duchess Cecily sat in the upper seat with Grand Duke Edward sat on her right side and Prince George on her left. Grand Duchess Elizabeth sat next to her husband and Prince Richard sat next to Prince George. Anne stood behind Prince Richard.

The atmosphere was rather intense. Duchess Cecily spoke from time to time, most of them directed at her oldest son. Anne was treated as if she did not exist. When the servants served wines, Anne took Prince Richard’s away. Duchess Cecily frowned at her at first, but then remembered why so she said nothing and acted like nothing happened. Prince Richard applied some butter to his dinner roll and then handed it to Anne.

Anne did not even know what to do with it, but then by Prince Richard’s smile, she guessed that he wanted her to have it. So she ate it.

As expected, Duchess Cecily’s face showed disapproval.

And then Prince George spoke. “This is not acceptable! We do not share our meals with our servants!”

“Shut up George,” Prince Richard rebuked without even looking at him.

“You can tell your caretaker Annie to get me some wine,” Prince George said condescendingly.

“Her name is not Annie and you are not to speak of her that way,” Prince Richard warned.

“Get my wine, _Annie_!” Prince George ordered Anne haughtily.

“She is not your servant George!” Prince Richard stood and was about to punch him.

“Highness!” Anne whispered and held him down. Prince Richard sat and looked at his mother. “Sorry, mother.”

Duchess Cecily said nothing but ate.

Prince George gulped down his wine and purposely made loud noises. Obviously, he was trying to make Prince Richard feel uncomfortable. Prince Richard ignored him.

The dinner ended, thankfully.

***

When they returned to Prince Richard’s quarters, Anne’s room was finished. It was larger than she could’ve expected. She went to the kitchen and found Prince Richard there. He was holding that blue bottle.

“No!” She thought that he was about to drink again. But instead, Prince Richard smashed it into pieces.

Anne came to him with a device in her hand. “Blow into the tube,” she said, semi-ordering.

He complied and the BAC level was 0.0. Anne nodded in satisfaction.

“You are going to test me every day?”

“At random times,” Anne smirked. “I have to make sure you are not off the wagon. As you have said, you are my priority.” She then looked around his room and checked through and through. Under the bed, in the closet, behind the lamp, under his pillow, behind the curtain…

“What are you doing now?”

“Check to see if there’s anything hiding,” Anne explained. “I cannot allow any risk, at least not now.”

She then went to the bathroom and the kitchen and about every corner of the suite to make sure no alcohol was hiding.

“Anne you have my word: I will not go back to my old ways,” Prince Richard promised her.

Anne only glared at him. “My father said that to me many times.”

Prince Richard took out a knife and cut his palm.

“What are you doing?” Anne’s eyes widened. He took her hand and cut her palm as well; Anne bit her lips as she felt the sharp, burning pain.

“I swear that I, Richard Plantagenet, will never allow a single drop of alcohol to enter my system as long as I live.” He said that seriously as his hand clasped into hers.

Anne nodded in acknowledgement. “We should get a band-aid and you should be careful with this. People get aids from doing this Highness.”

“It’s Richard,” Prince Richard corrected her. “When we are alone, you can only call me Richard.”

After a long moment, Anne tilted her head and muttered, “Got it, Richard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duchess Cecily in this fic is based on Archduchess Sophia of Austria, the formidable mother-in-law to Elisabeth of Bavaria (aka Sissi). For those who are not familiar with Sissi, she was Empress of Austria with a vivid imagination and rebellious personality. Her mother-in-law Archduchess Sophia was cold and controlling and made her life unbearable to the point that Empress Sissi went abroad multiple times a year to escape her life in the palace.
> 
> Now that Prince Richard finished his rehab program, he was discharged and back in York. However, Anne had seen recovered alcoholic fell off the wagon, remained on Prince Richard's back. It was for his good.  
> As you probably already see, Prince Richard has feeling for her now.
> 
> Comments please!


	11. Chapter 11

Anne brought Richard a cup of herbal tea and his medication. She got the syringe, needle, non-alcoholic cleansing swab, and his prescribed medication ready.

“My monthly torture,” Richard joked as Anne rolled up his sleeves.

“It’s only a shot,” Anne retorted but then bit her lip. The word “shot” was not a wise choice of a word for a recovered alcoholic to hear. “This is necessary, at least for now. It can help you control your urge.”

He winced as Anne injected the needle into his muscle and then pushed down the plunger to inject the medication. After she finished, she carefully pulled out the needle and put a band-aid on him. “See, it’s not so bad,” Anne said proudly. “Now drink your tea.”

She went to dispose the needle as Richard’s phone rang. Anne was not excited when she heard Francis’ name.

She looked at him like a stern teacher after he hung up. “You are not going to Francis’ place,” she insisted.

“Francis is my friend, and he needs me,” Richard said. “His father—“

“Don’t play the daddy-card with me!” Anne raised her eyebrow. “He was partially responsible for what happened.”

“He does not know,” Richard refused to back up. “I was already drinking when I first met him. He treats me like a friend despite of my status and my…personality.”

“Oh really?” Anne was not buying it. “It’s all a coincidence that he befriended someone who is a prince and has a thing for alcohol and his family business just happened to be selling wines.”

“Anne, do not speak of my friends that way!” Richard was getting mad. He was certainly loyal to his buddies. “No one knows about my problem…they didn’t know about Lancelot. They just took me as a wine-lover like 99% of people in York!”

“Well I can’t let you go there,” Anne stood her ground. “You’re only discharged a few days ago and I can’t let you go to the wrong places. How about invite him here?”

Richard liked that suggestion better. He called Francis and did what Anne instructed.

“I’ll prepare some nice Swiss chocolate for both of you,” Anne said. “It’s a good sign of returning from a vacation in Switzerland.”

Since the official reason of Richard’s stay in Switzerland was a vacation, Anne had to make it convincing.

“He might wonder why we didn’t get him any souvenirs from the Switzerland,” Richard commented.

“Easy, our budget ran low,” Anne replied without a hesitation. “Trip to Switzerland is never cheap, not even for royal. We stayed for two months, that’s hands down lots of money.”

***

Francis Lovell looked like a downbeat. He hardly asked about Richard’s trip to Switzerland or commented on Richard’s new attitude.

“My father’s business is failing,” he said sadly. “Our vinery passed down for three generations…I can’t believe my father will have to close it down.”

“What happened?” Anne asked.

“I don’t know. Too many competitors I guess,” Francis said. “Things are so different today. People don’t come to our place to enjoy wines; they prefer to order it online. We were behind on that aspect. And then to prove your quality online is ten times difficult compared to old ways.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Richard asked.

“No!” Anne said sharply. Francis looked at her strangely, not knowing what he had down that offended her. “I mean…there is no more Swiss chocolate and I just finished mine!” She swiftly stood up and took her mug into the kitchen.

“So how was your trip in Switzerland?” Francis asked.

***

The Lovell’s vinery’s failing business bothered Richard more than Anne expected. That place was where Richard hanged out with his friends for five years. Francis’ father was very generous and had the drinks on the house more than often. Maybe that was the reason for his business struggles.

Whatever the reason, Richard was not a person who sits back and watches as his friend struggles. He wanted to help.

Anne would not have it. Richard could not go anywhere near a vinery or bar.

“If you want to help him, then how?” Anne asked. They were at the royal stable; to keep his health good for his mind and body, Anne had suggested Richard to engage in other activities. Horse riding was a good idea.

Richard asked for two horses, one for himself and one for Anne, who completely freaked out at the idea. She never rode a horse before and with her small stature, it was too high even for her to climb onto one. Richard was surprisingly patient. He asked for a riding coach to guide Anne’s horse after he assisted Anne onto one.

“Don’t be afraid, he’s your friend,” Richard assured her. The friend meant the horse. “Don’t let him sense your fear. Have confidence; let him know who’s the boss.”

Wearing a helmet and a pair of riding gloves, Anne’s entire body was shaking when her horse moved. The riding coach tried his best to calm her.

“Back to Francis’ family business,” Richard continued on the original topic. “I have to see…maybe if…I can help him coming up with something new. If the old ways don’t work anymore, then innovation is necessary.”

“What have you studied back in school?” Anne asked.

“Political science,” Richard replied. “Why?”

“Maybe it’d be more hopeful had you studied business administration,” Anne said.

“What did you study?” Richard asked back.

“English,” Anne replied. “Which was why I worked for a publishing—“

She stopped there. Suddenly she remembered she still has a book to write. So far it had been almost six months and nothing was done.

“What’s the matter?” Richard asked, surprised at her actions.

“Nothing,” she muttered. “Maybe we should head back.”

“No, I like being outside,” Richard said. “You are the one who told me that I should get out of the house. And I agree with you.”

_I guess I can only work on it tonight before bed…_

***

When the horse ride was over, Anne was quite thankful. She found horse-riding rather uncomfortable, especially for her thighs and her back. The riding coach informed her that Richard used to excel in horse-riding and he was happy to see him back again. Anne was pleased to hear that; looked like the real Richard was coming back.

She was about to leave, but found Richard was still with the horses.

“I used to have a horse; his name was Lightning. We won championships together, you know that?” Richard told her.

“Where is Lightning now?”

“He’s dead,” Richard replied a little sadly. “Horses are forever loyal to their masters. Living in the palace for so long, there were times you thought only horses in the royal stables are your only friends. But now I have you.”

Anne blushed a little.

“Richard, you should be proud of yourself,” she said encouragingly. “Not that many people with that problem can finish rehab. You must remember that it is a miracle that you are not having a fatal disease or need a transplant or in a wheelchair from a car accident. Don’t go back to that.”

“I know and I don’t want to,” he said softly. “But I’m afraid. We’re in York, the land of vineries. My best friend…his father owns a vinery. My family has wines served during meals. How could I go on without a drop of wine?”

“You can!” Anne insisted. “There are many people, celebrities even, managed to stay sober for so long. Ben Affleck, Keith Urban…you know that Keith Urban attended social parties with his wife Nicole Kidman all the time. But they had sparkling waters instead—“

“Wait!” Richard took her arm. “I have an idea.”

“What?”

“Let’s get to my car,” he said. “Let’s go!”

“We can’t!” Anne reminded him. “Your car is taken away by your mother, remember? She’s afraid that you get into an accident after she knows.”

One can only guess that Duchess Cecily did have a care for her youngest son.

“Then horse!” Richard insisted.

“You got to be joking!” Anne gasped in disbelief.

Richard ignored her protest and swiftly hopped onto a horse. He then lent out a hand to Anne.

“No…no way!” Anne shook her head.

“Come with me, I need you,” Richard said.

“But…I’m scared!”

“Don’t worry! I got you!” Richard assured her as he took her hand. Gathering all her courage, Anne climbed on and sit behind him. “Hold on tight!”

Anne held on to Richard like her life depends on it. She closed her eyes and cried out from time to time, especially when the horse hopped. Luckily York had roads particularly designed for horses. Still, it attracted significant amount of attention when people seeing a young man on a white horse racing down the street with a young lady behind him. People started to video record on their IPhones and taking pictures—tourists, passer-bys, and of course paparazzi.

“Is this for a film?” one asked another.

Richard paid no attention to them. His eyes were on the road and his mind was on Anne. He certainly did not want her to be thrown off.

“Anne, we’re here,” Richard told her after he slowed the horse down. Anne slowly opened her eyes and started to breathe more evenly as the horse stopped. “You can release me now,” Richard reminded her. He couldn’t get off with her holding him like that.

“Oh.” Anne withdrew her arms. After Richard hopped off, he offered his hand to Anne, who was too shaken to move on her own. So he had to carry her off the horse.

“That was…interesting,” Anne commented as she brushed her hair aside.

***

Richard went to see Francis’ father, who was in the state of desperation. The wines of the Lovell family’s vinery were good, but never great. The main business attraction was, however, its scenery. Long story short, it only attracted the one is fascinated with nostalgic themes. Unfortunately the latest fascination was reality TV. And Anthony Woodville’s Bachelor show certainly didn’t help the Lovell family with its York customers.

“Mr. Lovell, this vinery is important to me as well. Francis and I had countless great time here. It’d be a great tragedy to see it closed down,” Richard said to Mr. Lovell.

“What can we do?” He buried his face in his hands. “Our family’s legacy…died in my hands.”

“This is not the end,” Richard insisted. “Trust me.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Innovation,” he said with confidence.

“I beg your pardon?” Mr. Lovell acted as if Richard spoke in Russian.

“Changes,” Richard explained. “You need to make changes in business strategy and perhaps in everything. You cannot rely on the old ways; it doesn’t work now.”

“His right Papa,” Francis said to his father. Hearing Francis calling his father “Papa”, Anne wanted to laugh. What’s wrong with “Dad”?

“What kind of changes do you recommend?” Mr. Lovell asked Richard.

“First, you need to introduce a new type of wine—something that stands out and different at least in York. Second, you need a different way to promote this place.”

He then asked for a pen and a pad and handed them to Anne. “This is my friend Anne, by the way. She will be with us on this project as my assistant.”

_Assistant?_

“I trust and rely on her advises,” he continued. “As for the new wine, I recommend something non-alcoholic.”

“Out of question!” Mr. Lovell rejected the idea. “Do you have any idea how bad non-alcoholic wine tastes?”

“Then invent the ones that taste good.”

“Suppose we did invent a non-alcoholic wine that tastes beautifully, how do we market it?”

“Reality TV,” Richard replied.

“What?” Mr. Lovell’s eyes nearly bulged out.

“Think about this, more than 75% of people in this world watch these types of things. But the reality TV I’m recommending is like a competition. You will invite chefs and they will compete—who makes the best entrée using your new non-alcoholic wine.”

“What Richard is recommending is a competition show,” Anne added. “It will not be like ‘The Bachelor’; people will learn. They can either come and watch or see it on TV. And you don’t have to be in it.”

The conversation lasted very long. Anne and Richard did not head back until very late. Richard had Anne on the horse with him walking, guiding the rein like a pony ride. The sky was clear and the moon was bright. Richard played a tour guide as Anne rode down the street.

When they returned to the royal stable, Richard helped Anne down. It was quite romantic actually.

Anne was very tired and sleepy by then. She went straight to bed.

She did not write a single word for her book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with the idea of a horse riding scene between Richard and Anne while writing "While You Were Sleeping". The scene didn't work out for that fic, but I found the opportunity to use it for this one. I just think it's romantic.
> 
> What Richard recommended was a competition show that has the potential to attract customers based on the quality of non-alcoholic wine and the show itself. The show itself can help people know the new wine's existence and with chefs' support and demonstration, the potential customers would know its quality. The fact that it is non-alcoholic can also be an attraction for the ones who have family members who are recovered alcoholic. 
> 
> Comments please!


	12. Chapter 12

Meetings, planning, strategizing, note-taking, arguing, and laughing…

Richard took the rein of control and worked with the Lovells on a new business strategy to save their winery business. Of course, Mr. Lovell remained the owner and Francis was his heir; but under their agreement Richard would be an official business partner and would have 25% of the profit. If the business were booming, then his percentage of profit would increase.

Anne served as Richard’s assistant. Typing up memos, preparing his herbal tea, and mitigating the heated arguments.

It was not all that easy, but it was fun and enjoyable too.

Richard, as the team leader, formed business strategies with Mr. Lovell; Francis was in charge of researching; Anne played accountant and wine-taster on top of being Richard’s assistant.

A couple of times Mr. Lovell offered Richard a glass of wine; Anne would take it away and then explained that Richard fell in love with the freshest water from Swiss Alps after a trip to Switzerland. “Richard can’t drink anything besides the fresh water from Swiss Alps,” she said to him. Mr. Lovell raised an eyebrow first, but then decided not to comment. Instead, he bought boxes of bottled Swiss Alps fresh water for the meetings. Anne was grateful.

Anne spent much of her time at the winery to help tasting the new wines. According to Francis, if Anne, a typical non-drinker, can fell in love with their new non-alcoholic wine, then it would be a go. Unfortunately, the first few were not so tasty; Anne honestly vomited and spitted them out. After all that, she had to try again.

They would not stop until she loved it.

All in all, Anne spent most of her time helping Richard and the Lovells; and she still hadn’t written a single word for her book. Time was running thin.

***

After tasted their new wines countless times, Anne suggested that if would probably better to invite some local customers or tourists to serve as tasters. By now, Mr. Lovell had created five new non-alcoholic wines and Anne really had a hard time to judge. Largely, it was because she does not drink. The new creations did tasted far better than their first tries, but Anne wished it could be less fruity.

So with her friendly persona and creativity, in a classy dress, Anne served the new wines to the local passer-bys and tourists and had Francis take good notes. A few days later, she started to ask local tasters questions, particularly on the impact knowing the wine is non-alcoholic. Weeks went by, she and Francis gathered up pages of data and suggestions from tasters with various backgrounds.

It was certainly helpful.

Soon, Mr. Lovell presented her his latest creation.

After Anne had her first sip, her smile never left her face.

She loved the taste and its smell; it gave her the impression of somewhere nice, fresh…like in the Swiss Alps.

Anne offered it to the local customers and they all say that it’s new and terrific.

***

After nearly a year of hard work, they finally accomplished something. And Anne had told the tasters that this new wine will come out soon.

The next steps would be handled by Mr. Lovell; it was all legal procedures, something Anne would never understand. Under Richard’s advice, Mr. Lovell would refurnish part of the winery into a small restaurant where the local chefs will have their competition. The customers would be charged with an entrance fee; however once inside, they could eat the most creative cuisines as much as they want. However, nothing could be pushed forward until the new wine was approved.

Basically, they could take a break now.

“Come here,” Richard gestured soon after they returned to the palace. It was at night and Anne was tired.

“What is it?”

“My new laptop,” Richard showed her as he sat in his desk. “This will contain all the files and messages related to our project at Lovell’s winery. You have access to this computer and can add changes or upload files; whatever you like.”

“Really? Why?” Anne asked. All her life she was taught to never allow anyone to gain access to her personal computer.

“Because I trust you,” Richard replied almost in a whisper.

“What’s the password then?”

Richard pulled her into his lap and spelled out each character of the password as Anne entered them.

“R…I…C…H…A…R…D…L…O…V…E…S…A…N…N…E…”

After he finished spelling it out, Anne stopped typing. She turned to face him and found him holding her tightly on the waist with her body against his. Anne could feel his breath on her shoulder. His closeness made her feel warm.

“Richard…”

“Don’t,” he whispered. “Don’t think…don’t speak…let it happen…”

He adjusted her position and she ended up straddling him while he was sitting. He pulled her lips to his. The kiss was gentle at first, but then it became more passionate. Anne moaned as he deepened the kiss. After they pulled apart for breath, Anne inhaled deeply as his fingers stroked her skin. She did not protest when he pulled back her light cream sweater or when his lips caressed her neck and shoulders. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his neck.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed everything he did.

Only she wished they were somewhere else. Somewhere more comfortable.

She gasped when he pulled down the strap of her top and teased her nipple.

She stopped him right there.

She did not want to get too intimate while sitting in a desk. It may be sexy for some, but Anne preferred somewhere soft and spacious.

Like in a large bed.

She didn’t like that position either.

“What is it?” he whispered. “You don’t like me doing that?”

“I…I need a shower,” she mumbled.

“Go,” he left a trail of kisses from her shoulder down to her arm. “I’ll be waiting.”

Getting off his lap, Anne picked up her sweater and went to shower. As water streamed down her skin, Anne thought about Richard. To her, he was not a prince, but a man; a man who defeated the beast inside him; a man who reinvented himself; a man who was to establish a life of his own.

_He is going to take me away from here…_

_He loves me…_

_He trusts me…_

_To him, I’m a friend, advisor, and lover…_

She turned off the water and wrapped herself in the towel. As she stepped back into her room, surprisingly, she found Richard there.

He was already undressed.

Completely naked, he sauntered toward her.

“Richard…” Before she could say another word, his lips were already on hers. Her hands cupped his face and went down to touch his neck, shoulder, and chest. His hands rubbed against her towel and then released it. She stood naked before him as the towel pooled at her feet. Wordlessly, he picked her up and carried her to bed.

Placing her on the bed, he climbed on top of her. He showered her with kisses as she bit her lips. She enjoyed the pleasure, but she was worried that people could hear her. His lips were on hers again when he stroked her breasts and rubbed her nipples. He moved down as his lips caressed her neck, her breasts, her belly, and then her thighs. When he touched her most sensitive spot, Anne curved her back and bit her fingers.

She wrapped her legs around him to let him know she was ready. She whispered his name as he thrust into her.

They joined hands as he held her arms over her head.

Anne was consumed by waves of pleasure as he made love to her.

They were both breathing heavily after the heat of passion was over.

Richard rolled off her and lied on his back. He turned and saw Anne pulling up the sheets to cover herself.

“You don’t need that,” he said softly as he pulled the sheet away. “You’re beautiful.”

Anne rolled over and rested her head against his bare chest. She smiled with satisfaction as he put his arm around her protectively.

“Would you like to be on top the next time?” he asked.

“No,” Anne muttered. “I like to be on the bottom.”

“Truly?” He sounded as if he was not buying it. “Why?”

“Because it makes me feel loved,” Anne explained. “It turns me on when a man is on top of me, caressing me and loving me… I can feel his strength, his power, and his love. I don’t mind if he takes me like a beast.”

“So you like it rough.”

“No…not really,” Anne said. “Eventually I want the beast tamed…like after love-making, he would caress the parts he bruised during sex…”

He moved her hair aside and nuzzled her neck.

“What turns you on?” Anne asked.

“Whatever turns you on,” he whispered against her neck. “Tell me, what you want me to do…”

Staring at the ceiling, Anne replied, “I want you to kiss my neck… my belly…it’s ticklish there but I love it…the best part is…when you touch me here…”

She took his hand and placed it against her breasts.

“I’d like it better if you use your lips.”

Hearing that, Richard leaned down and licked her nipple. Anne played with his curls as he sucked her breasts.

“I thought you didn’t like it,” he mumbled. “When I first did that, you pushed me away.”

“Only because I was surprised…never thought you’d do that then,” Anne kissed him on the head. “And I didn’t like the position we were in.”

“You don’t?” He sounded surprised. Releasing her breast from his mouth, he lied on his back and pulled her into his arms.

“No,” Anne suppressed a yawn. “I never understand why some people like that position. Such a small space and it made me so uncomfortable. It hurts my knees and thighs.”

“What types of position you like?” Richard questioned.

“The missionary,” Anne replied as her eyelids became heavier. “When it comes to sex, I prefer classy positions.”

“Not from behind?”

“No.”

“Not even Caboose?”

“What is Caboose?” Anne had no clue what that is.

Richard said nothing more. Then he muttered, “You know, you have been taking care of me since the beginning. But deep down inside, you are the one who wanted to be loved and cared.”

Anne nodded. “Doesn’t always happen to me, being cared and protected. My father had his problems; after he passed away, it was my sister. Then it was Ed—“

Before she could finish, she felt his teeth bit into her flesh.

“Do not mention him,” he ordered. “I don’t like him.”

“He’s just a roommate, a friend,” Anne said. “Are you jealous?”

“Yes,” he admitted. Then he changed the subject. “Why are you here in York?”

After a moment of hesitation, Anne replied. “Because of my sister…she got herself in trouble…you met her once actually. She dated your brother George.”

“Maybe,” Richard said. “So how are you going to help your sister?”

“I…I don’t know…but at least I’m in the same country she is.” She then said something more but then drifted off to sleep. Seeing Anne asleep against his chest, Richard gently rolled her aside. He got off her bed and went straight to his room. Under his pillow, he fish out a book. He had discovered it in the break room back in the detoxification center in Switzerland.

 _La Confession d’une Princesse pas Couronné_ e was its title; it was printed in French.

On the back was the picture of its author.

Richard smirked as he flipped through the book. He finished reading it months ago.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another twist.
> 
> Comments please!


	13. Chapter 13

When Anne woke up in the morning, Richard was already dressed, sitting beside her.

“Good morning,” he greeted as his hand went under the cover to touch her skin.

“Morning,” Anne greeted back. “The servants…they can’t see us like this.”

“They’re gone,” he assured her. “It’s just you and I.”

“I need a shower,” she said softly.

“How about a bath?” He suggested. “I will join you.”

“I would like that!”

***

Lying in the bathtub with Richard rubbing her back, Anne moaned in pleasure. All was too good.

“Last night, you said something about…cambose…What is it?”

“Cambose?” Richard raised an eyebrow.

“You said something like that,” Anne tilted her head. “You were asking me if I enjoy certain positions.”

“You mean caboose?” Richard laughed. “You never heard of it?”

“What is it?” Anne pressed on.

“It’s a position where woman and man having sex while sitting and facing the same way,” he told her.

“Is the woman on top or the man?”

“I’ll let you figure that out,” Richard said while holding a straight face. “Which do you think is anatomically possible?”

“The woman is one on top…” Anne took a guess. “How could anyone enjoy that?”

“Do you want to try?”

“No,” Anne shook her head insistently. “When it comes to sex, I prefer to lie down in a big bed where my body is all comfortable and I can see the face of the one I love. Caboose…it sounds so weird. I can’t imagine what the woman could be thinking while doing that. Probably imagining she’s somewhere else because she hates her partner.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to try any other positions?”

“No,” Anne insisted. “To turn me on, everything has to be the way I preferred. Something changes, my mood is gone like a snap. So, if you ask me to have sex with you while sitting on your lap, I’d be like…’I’m sorry, but I need to go home.’”

“In other words, if you were born in the caveman’s age, then you’ll never have sex,” Richard teased.

“Probably,” Anne did not deny the possibility. “But we are not in a caveman’s age. I’m here with you.”

***

After her bath, Anne went to her room in a towel to get dressed. Surprisingly she found Richard there, sitting on her bed facing her.

“Come here,” he said with a commanding tone.

Obediently, Anne walked towards him. She had to admit that he was sexy when he was commanding.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her onto his lap, then adjusted her legs so that she was straddling him.

“Richard!” Anne protested.

“What?” Richard questioned. “You don’t even want to try?”

“I told you I don’t like this position!”

“But I do,” he almost snarled. He stripped her towel off and threw it on the floor. “Come on.”

“Richard, my thighs are getting tired and my knees hurt,” Anne complained. She sat on his lap instead.

“What are you doing?” Richard was a bit confused.

“I’m trying to make myself more comfortable here,” Anne explained, losing patience. “I don’t like straddling.”

“Bullshit.” Richard was not buying it.

“Fine then!” Anne pushed him down on the bed. “At least can we lie down?”

“You want to ride me?”

“No,” Anne rolled off him. “My back hurts already and my legs are uncomfortable. Too much pressure. There is a reason why I prefer missionary position. And now thanks to your stubbornness, I’m not in the mood anymore!”

She got off the bed to get dress.

Richard shook his head and laughed at himself. He quickly walked to her a snatched her bra from her hand.

“What are you doing?” Anne completely lost patience. “I have to get dressed! It’s getting cold!”

“Let me get this straight: when in bed, you are classy. You want to be loved, touched, and caressed. You want to stare into your lover’s eyes and knowing that love is there. Everything is so nice and smooth. You say that you don’t like straddling a man, but you told a different story in your book.”

Anne froze. “What are you talking about?”

“This!” He pulled out a book and pressed it into her hand. “It has your name on it and your picture. Honestly, you look better without your clothes.”

It was printed in French. Despite the fact she did not know a word of French, Anne deciphered the title based on similarities between French and English.

Now she no longer cared to get dressed.

“Where…where did you get this?” She asked in a whisper.

“In Switzerland,” he replied, staring at her like a predator. She had nowhere to hide. “I needed something to do to take my mind off things and I found this. You made me interesting. I knew that it is too strange for my family to hire an American girl as my caretaker. My mother does not have any more affections for Americans than she has for the British.”

“I…I…” Anne turned away. “I’m sorry…”

“Sorry about what?” Richard laughed bitterly. “Your portrayal—fiction portrayal—was about 50% correct. Yes, I was depressed; yes I was indeed a mess. The only things that were totally bullshit were 1) I’d never do anything to betray my family and 2) I’d never commit incest especially after knowing a stranger is my blood-relative even if she’s the last woman on earth!”

“I didn’t know you then—“

“And you know me now. You know me inside out!”

Suddenly, she felt shy before Richard’s eyes. She wrapped one arm around her breasts and used the other hand to cover her feminine part.

“The book is not written by you, is it?” Richard questioned, to Anne’s surprise. “Answer me!”

“Yes…I wrote it…” Anne replied with her eyes on the ground. “My sister invited me to York and we met briefly then…only you couldn’t remember because of your problems with alcohol. After meeting you, a story was inspired in my mind and I wrote it into a book. Your family was so angry that they threw my sister in jail and I have to serve you as part of my punishment.”

“Tell me the truth!” Richard took her shoulders and forced her to look at him. “Did you really write this?”

“Why you doubt it?” Anne asked back.

“This narrator is a person full of imaginative fantasy,” Richard replied. “Now I don’t know what this writer been through, but she is not realistic. The story is full of plot holes. As for the sex scenes, clearly this writer is a fan of woman on top. The first sexual counter between the narrator and the supposed-myself is when the supposed-me sitting in a chair while the narrator sitting on the supposed me—both with clothes on. Then there was a scene where the narrator had sex with the supposed-me in that Caboose position while her mind was fantasying elsewhere. Based on the narration, the writer is very experienced and obsessed with these positions. And other sex scenes between other characters are always woman on top riding the man. You—based what you told me—are the last person who’d enjoy of these positions. Am I right?”

Anne bit her lips and refused to say anything.

“This writer, whoever she is,” he continued. “I’m positive that she is not you. You are realistic while she is imaginative; you are full of innocence while she is full of madness. Unlike her, your mind isn’t that sick or crazy.”

After a long while, Anne muttered, “I have to do what I have to do. You made your choices and I made mine…this is not a perfect world.” She stopped and looked at him. “I never meant to hurt you. I guess…you hate me now.

“No,” he looked at her and noticed that she was shivering. He placed his arms around her and said, “I can’t, not even if I try.”

He could feel her eyes wet against his chest.

“Get dressed,” he said softly as he stroked her hair. “You can tell me then.”

***

Anne told him everything. About Izzy and her gambling addiction. About their debts. About how she met Margaret Anjou. About how she did not want to lose her one and only blood relative.

And she told him about her assignment of writing a sequel to clear his reputation.

“I’m sorry,” she said it again.

“What you have to be sorry about?” Richard laughed. “My own brother had the Woodvilles paying the press to say the worst things about me to cover up my true demons. You were just a stranger who made bad decisions for the right cause.”

He paused and then said, “You should’ve let your sister stay in jail. She needs to be responsible for her own action…You are like me, never like to confront with family.”

“You confronted George,” Anne pointed out.

“Because we were never close,” Richard replied.

True, Richard could pick a fight with George easily. But when it came to Edward, it was a different story. Richard never once confronted Grand Duke Edward about what he did with the press despite knowing it.

It was easier for him to blame it on the Woodvilles.

“The sequel is due the end of this year. I have only seven months left. I wrote nothing yet.”

“Get to it then,” he replied. “I can help you.”

Her eyes widened. “Really? Why?”

“Because you give me back my life,” he told her. He went and fetched that grandfather old type writer. “I guessed that this is why they put it in my quarters.”

***

Under Richard’s encouragement and assistance, Anne began to write. Following the lead of the first book, she started with a narration; but Richard convinced her otherwise.

“If you were to discredit the first book, use another format,” he said. “Another narration would make it he-says she-says. Readers would find it confusing and annoying.”

So Anne used third person’s point of view.

“What do you like me to write about?” She asked. “I mean, it’s you I’m writing. So maybe you can give me a suggestion or two for the new plot.”

“I don’t know but I certainly don’t like this Beth Rivers,” he said. “Kill her off.”

“How?”

“Ran her over by a truck…made her do a bungee jump and she crashed to the ground…give her malaria and have her doctor isolated in a place where his only source of travel would be an ox and that ox is dead…or have her torn into pieces…”

“You are bloody evil,” Anne joked.

Seriously, she was having mental block.

Rubbing her head, she had no idea what to write.

Richard tabbed her on the shoulder. “Pick a card.”

Anne complied; turned out it was a deck of cards with all types of sex positions. And the card she picked was face-off. Seeing the picture, Anne groaned, “Oh great.”

“Love-making can clear your mind,” Richard said in a husky voice.

“Not in the position I hate,” Anne whined.

“That’s because you didn’t do it correctly,” Richard said. “Come, I’ll show you. Trust me?”

Anne nodded.

He had Anne standing near her bed and then started to peel her cloth off piece by piece. He then removed his clothes and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Come here,” he gestured. Anne went to him and Richard guided her to sit on his lap, facing him.

“Put your arms around me,” he instructed and said nothing more. His hand caressed her face and then down to her breasts. Anne leaned down and kissed him on the lips. As the kiss became deeper and with Richard’s hand roaming her body, Anne’s emotional barriers disappeared. She rode him up and down after he thrust into her. She threw her head back as Richard licked her nipples.

It was way more exciting than Anne ever imagined.

After he pulled out of her, Anne pushed him down onto the bed and showered kisses all over his face.

“You love it, I guess,” Richard laughed.

***

A moment later, they lied quietly in each other’s arms.

“I don’t get it,” Anne muttered. “Why do some women still dream of being a princess despite being an adult?”

“Americans,” Richard teased. “Always dream big. You know when the Russian Imperial family was executed; there were rumors that a daughter of the last tsar escaped. Several women came forward and claimed that she was the tsar’s youngest daughter. Their biggest supporters were Americans.”

“You mean Anastasia?” Anne thought for a second and said, “I remember the movie.”

“You see what I mean?” Richard said. “Because monarchy is something you Americans not familiar with, you are easily fascinated by it. But once you get to know it, it’s nothing extraordinary. You’re with me and do you find me any different from an ordinary man? Just because we are royals does not mean that our lives have to be crazier than most people’s. We make our decision based on our common sense, only a little different because of environment.”

“In other words…”

“Things can be quite romantic when they are in the zone of unfamiliarity; your imagination could get the better of you. If you only played with it, it’s fine. But if you use it as fact, then it can be trouble.”

“So what really happened to this woman who claimed herself as Anastasia?”

“She ended up in a mental hospital. She died rather well, but her supporters suffered. I believe her lawyer ended up bankrupted and died from overworked.”

What Richard said hit Anne.

She got out of his embrace with a sheet around her. She sprint to that old typewriter and started typing.

_Beth Rivers, an American girl who claimed that she was the illegitimate daughter of the Grand Duke Edward IV and lover of his brother Prince Richard, was institutionalized in the mental facility. Prior to her arrest and institution, she conducted a secret interview with British journalist Greg Philips. Soon, the story of Beth Rivers, the supposed American-born illegitimate princess of York became an international sensation…_

_…Meanwhile, the York Royal Family made no statement regarding to Ms. Rivers’ claims. Prince Richard moved on his life as if nothing happened…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so you have it, Richard knew about the book.
> 
> In the previous chapter, Richard's first intimate moment was when he was sitting with Anne straddling him; and Anne said that she did not like it. This was inspired by "The White Princess" (and I'm giving no more detail); in TWQ TV series, there were a lot of love scenes where a woman is riding a man (Anne x Richard; Elizabeth Woodville x Edward IV; Jane Shore x Edward IV). It seemed that PG is a fan of a woman on top - maybe it was her way of saying that woman is in control. Richard had guessed that Anne was not the true writer of the book based on her reaction towards these positions.
> 
> Anyway, Anne's initial opinion towards their first intimate moment (that she was not comfortable) was based on my perspective on PG's take in "The White Princess"; and Richard's opinion on "The Confession" was my view on PG's series as well. 
> 
> If you were to go to Amazon or Goodread, you'd find the readers very divided on whether her books are good or not. Largely, the reader's opinions are based on whether (s)he knows English history or not. For those who are not familiar with War of Roses, they find her books fascinating; for those who do, it's all bullshit.
> 
> Like what Richard said in this chapter, "Imaginations are okay if you only play with it. But if you use it as fact, there will be trouble."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a combination of Anne's new novel and Richard/Anne scenes.

_While other patients tried to balance back to the world of sanity under the warm sunlight, Beth lied on the grasses, staring into the blue sky. In her heart, she was still thinking about her lover Richard. He had promised her that he’d marry her and they will establish a new dynasty together. They will have children, he promised her. They will be healthy and beautiful. Beth continued to daydream until the nurses called them him. Unhappily, she followed other patents back into the facility._

_It was then she was informed that she had a visitor._

_Before her was a tall, blond man. He spoke in British accent; they only met a few times, but it was this man who stood as her gateway to her freedom. Greg Philips, the award-winning British journalist who divided his time between England and United States. A few months ago, he officially adopted her as his daughter. It was not out of affection or pity even, but out of legal necessity. As her foster father, Philips would have the right to manage her estate and secure her release from this mental ward._

_He was only ten years older, and yet she called him “father”; and he called her “Elizabeth”._

_Hearing the dialogue between the two, one could only wonder if it was all a HBO drama itself._

_“Elizabeth, how are you doing?” he asked._

_“Do you have any news from Richard?” Beth inquired pleadingly. “Is he going to come save me soon?”_

_“I don’t have any word from him, not yet,” he replied drily._

_“Why?” Beth cried in confusion. “He loves me…he loves me…we made love so many times…he can never spend one day without me.”_

_“His family will not allow it,” Philips told her truthfully._

_“You mean my family,” Beth retorted. “I don’t care for them. It is I would refuse to acknowledge them. I only care for Richard.” She stopped for a second and then asked, “When will I be released from here?”_

_“You must stay here,” Philips informed her. “The condition for your release is that you must stop talking about the York royal family. One word out of you—you will be sent back here against your will.”_

_“No…” she stuttered. “I can’t…it’s the truth…”_

_“Then you must stay here,” he told her. “Think of this place like…a sanctuary. No one can do anything to you here. You are safe here, away from the Plantagenets.”_

_Her conversation with Philips was cut short. She was escorted back to her room._

_Beth stood still. Physically she was alone, but in her mind she wasn’t. She lifted up her arms in a position as if she was waltzing with a man. She closed her eyes and transported her mind back to York. In the arms of Richard, they waltzed in the ballroom despite the snarls and cold stares from the York nobilities._

_Only her and her Richard…_

_They didn’t need support from anyone. Their love was something only they could understand._

***

Richard read Anne’s manuscript as she continued to type. On a piece of paper, she drew out the plotline and typed as she envisioned the story.

“Your work is at least more comfortable to read,” he said. “Waltzing with a ghost is certainly better than masturbating while listening to your supposed-father having sex with your supposed step-mother.”

“Which I can’t believe she added back in,” Anne remarked. “I told her that it is a bit too disturbing, but she insisted.”

“What is this Greg Philips up to anyway?” Richard asked as he snaked his arms on her shoulders.

“You have to wait and see,” Anne refused to give away the ending. “By the way, thank you for this book. It’s very helpful.”

She referred to the book Romanovs: The Final Chapter by Robert K. Massie. The book had a few chapters on Anna Anderson, a woman who claimed that she was Anastasia Romanova. The stands of the Romanovs and her supporters were covered as well. Anne found it a good base for her story.

“I feel sorry for this Beth Rivers,” Richard commented.

“Don’t,” Anne said. “She is too imaginative and not wise; got used by journalist and social media. I’m going to give her a sister, Sissi.”

“What’s she like?”

“Sissi is 100% normal. She thought Beth was off limit at first, but then realizes everything was too complex for her to intervene. Long story short, she abandoned Beth to this mess.”

“And what about me in this story?”

“You…you are under the pressure to give an interview on TV, where audience world-wide can hear your side of the story. You don’t want to, but have to. You tried to pull yourself together. Meanwhile, your family is arguing on whether or not you should speak for yourself at all, given that royal family members do not need to answer to the people on these subjects.”

Richard nodded.

“You are not going to include any love scenes, are you?” he asked.

“No,” Anne replied. “I’m not comfortable to write such things. Plus, in this story, you are more of a laid-back guy who enjoys being single.”

“I can live with that, only in the fiction world,” he teased. “How about take a break?”

“Hmmm…” Anne closed her eyes. “What position do we want to try today?”

***

_“We must act,” Grand Duke Edward IV muttered as he faced his family. His youngest brother, Prince Richard, sat in the boudoir carelessly as if nothing happened. “Dickon can speak to the mass media—“_

_“Out of question!” His mother, Duchess Cecily heatedly objected. “We do not need to answer to anyone on these…outrageous and unreal accusations!”_

_“Yes we do!” Grand Duke Edward insisted. “Mother, please understand. We are in a new era where we need to rely on the people’s support to maintain our status. If we continue to hide in this palace, sooner or later we will have to see the end of the Plantagenet dynasty. This is something that Great Britain wants to see.”_

_“Why don’t we try the simplest way?” Prince George suggested. “Take a blood test and prove her fraud.”_

_“No!” Duchess Cecily gave her second son a hateful glare. “We must not shame ourselves as such.”_

_“Shame?” Grand Duke Edward laughed bitterly to himself. “What is not shamed as of today? Dickon is shouldering a defamation of plotting against our family—his family—and committing incest with his niece. What can be lower than that?”_

_Duchess Cecily said nothing more._

_“Dickon will give an interview live on TV,” Grand Duke Edward announced. “He will give the mass media an answer.”_

_And yet, who could forget that decades ago Princess Diana’s infamous interview on television; she was the first Princess of Wales who admitted her extra-marital affairs on TV._

***

“Where do you want to go?” Richard asked after their love-making.

“You mean in another country?” Anne wondered.

“Of course,” he replied, drawing a map on her body. “In north, there is Denmark; in the west there is Spain; down here it’s Italy; and in the east you have Greece and the Aegean Sea.”

The “Aegean Sea” was on her belly. He leaned down and placed a kiss there.

“Aegean Sea would be nice,” Anne said. “You won’t be recognized there, would you?”

“Probably,” he said. “But it’s safer than anywhere else.”

“Greece then!”

***

_Beth was released from the mental ward. Blindly, she followed her adopted father Greg Philips into a car and then on a plane. She did not know where she was taken to, but only longed to be with Richard again. To her disappointment, it did not happen._

_It was the flag of Great Britain she saw after the plane landed._

_“You will be safe here,” Philips promised her. “You can tell your story now, and people will listen.”_

_Beth said nothing and started humming. She closed her eyes and envisioned the time when Richard took her to the royal gardens._

_She did tell her story in more details, but her only listener so far was Philips himself. Before Richard, she had a boyfriend named Harry who abused her physically and sexually. She even stripped off her clothes to show him her scars. Philips missed none of her words and continued his series. It had become more popular._

_Soon she started to attract attention. People wanted to come see this uncrowned princess of York. To their disappointment however, she was nowhere as pretty as described in Philips’ magazine series. She was tall, but certainly not a beauty._

_Still, many found her fascinating._

***

The two took off and went to Greece. It was so beautiful that Anne took numerous pictures. They weren’t bothered by paparazzi, much due to the fact that no one could recognize Richard in his normal form. In most people’s mind, Richard was gothic, unflattering, and slow. But this Richard was handsome, happy, smart, and quick thinking; and he was very in love with an American girl next to him.

On the beach of Aegean Sea, Anne lied on a towel while Richard came out of water. He was certainly sexy in his swim trunks.

He joined Anne and pulled her against him as he lied down.

“How much have you written so far?” he asked while stroking her back.

“About…75% done,” Anne replied. “The typewriter is out of ink. I guess I have to write by hand.”

He took her hand and kissed her fingers. “That would be painful.”

“Unless you help,” Anne teased.

Richard thought of something and then asked her, “This Greg Philips, is he based on Sir William Stanley?”

“You mean the British prime minister?” Anne shook her head. “No…Greg Philips is based on several people in social media who are not trustworthy and some people I know in my life.” She paused and then lowered her voice, “You don’t like Sir Stanley, do you?”

“No,” Richard admitted. “No one in York likes him. He is not to be trusted at very least.”

“He is a friend to Americans though, him and his wife,” Anne muttered. “I remember when I was a kid, 9-11 happened. His wife Lady Margaret Beaufort led a mass prayer for the loss of Americans.”

“That may be true but what was his stand regarding to Iraq?”

“What?” Anne did not know what to say to that. “I don’t remember much…I don’t think he spoke anything on that.”

“See that’s what I’m talking about,” Richard pointed out. “Politicians – they know what façade to wear and where to stab. Usually, it’s a façade in the front and a stab in the back.”

Now Anne felt uncomfortable. “You are not a politician, are you?”

“No,” Richard shook his head. “The last thing I want to get into is any of that. My dream, as I told you before, is to establish a life of my own.”

Anne kissed him gently on the lips. “I can see that happening. I’m very happy for you.”

“And I am happy, because I am with you,” he said as he rolled on top of her.

***

_Prince Richard was preparing for his interview._

_His brother Edward made it clear that it was about to happen. Rumor had it that Beth Rivers was to give an interview as well. Strategically, they wanted to discredit Beth Rivers before her interview live on television._

_His hair was cut short to give him a classier look. Standing before his friend Frank, he practiced his speech and answering question._

_Perhaps it’d be so much easier had they done a blood test. Then all questions would be answered._

_But Duchess Cecily would not allow it._

_Besides, people were more interested in his possible sexual relationship with this girl, even though it’d be rather sick for him to do such a thing with his niece. All they saw is a broken man and an abandoned girl. It was like an Edgar Allan Poe tragedy._

_“What are you going to say if they asked for your opinions on this River girl?”_

_“I have nothing to say,” he answered without a doubt. “I never met her…don’t know who she is…and I don’t care for her.”_

_“You know you can’t say that Dickon,” Frank shook his head. “I feel for you, Dickon, I really do. Your family, they’re too—“_

_“Too what?” Richard snapped. “They are just like any normal human being’s family. When this thing—this shit—happened, they refused to say anything because this is all too insane to be true. And who could’ve believed that people are that stupid! Bottom line, they are humans like me and my family! They want to see good people do badly so they can smile when they’re having a bad day! This girl is only pitiful; she is used by the media! My family never addressed this issue because we refused to join her circus as clowns of  Greg Philips!”_

***

Anne told her story while Richard scribed on her bare back.

In the end, Prince Richard gave his interview to tell his side of story. His gave world-wide audience a new image of himself—honest, friendly, righteous and warm. The ratings were high and people started to find themselves foolish to believe such a man could’ve done the things according to that Rivers girl. Regarding whether Beth Rivers was indeed his brother’s illegitimate daughter, Prince Richard only replied that it is something he has nothing to do with.

Smartly, he shoved that issue back to Edward’s own plate.

Meanwhile, Beth River’s sister Sissi and her boyfriend Harry came to England to visit her. They found her in a cheap flat. They confronted her and tried to convince her to tell the truth. However, Beth refused and cursed at Harry for abusing her. She informed him coldly that she had cursed his bloodlines and that he will die without sons and grandsons.

Both Harry and Sissi left in anger and frustration.

“So Beth is also practicing dark art?” Richard asked.

“Yeah…” Anne turned as Richard finished writing. “How’s Francis doing with the new wine?”

“Oh I have to tell you, it’s going well,” he told her as he laid his head on her belly and stroking her side. “Soon, it’d be a new beginning. Your manuscript is finished; your sister will be released; the Lovell’s business will be a success; and I can take you away from York.”

Anne smiled, only it disappeared when she thought of leaving America permanently. Living with Richard in Europe, could she accept it for real?

***

_After Prince Richard gave his interview, Beth’s interview was cancelled._

_Harry already told some reporters about Beth River’s true background. She was born in United States in a middle-class family. There was a fire in her house which killed her parents and left her scarred physically and emotionally. Since then, she became psychologically unstable and telling unrealistic stories. Her sister Sissi also testified that Beth was always imaginative since they were children. She kept a scrapbook of Princess Diana and dreamed about being a princess of her own right. In turn, Beth lashed out at her sister and former boyfriend, saying that they were fraud._

_She stood by her story._

_Her only ally now was Greg Philips._

_By now Greg Philips had finished his series and marked in the end that he had done his thorough research to know enough about the York royal family. However, he also said that this story was based on a real confession of an American girl—and thus there may be liberties taken in his series._

_He also announced that there will be no sequel._

_As result, he did not need Beth Rivers anymore._

_Soon, Beth was sent back to United States, penniless. Sissi and Harry had turned their back on her. She was not going to disappear into obscurity, however. Before she knew it, Beth became a new reality TV star where millions of viewers could see her madness. On the set, she received a card from Philips. He congratulated her on her new success. Calling her princess, he reminded her to keep smiling._

_Beth ended up laughing. She laughed so hard and couldn’t stop._

_Even though there was nothing to laugh about._

***

Anne and Richard returned to York.

The manuscript was now finished.

Richard insisted on editing it before Anne could hand it to Edward and Duchess Cecily. Anne agreed only if Richard promise to not change the content.

That night Richard took her into the living room and played waltz.

Seeing his gesture, Anne knew what he was up to. She smiled and placed her hand into his and followed his guidance and waltzed with him.

She never waltzed with anyone before.

She closed her eyes and followed the tempo and Richard’s lead.

They danced until midnight.

“I’m tired…” Anne muttered. Richard took her to her bedroom where she fell asleep in his arms.

After Anne slept, Richard sauntered to his room and laid out his gifts for Anne.

A black even gown…

Diamond necklace…

Crystal hairpin…

A pair of black shoes…

Sir William Stanley was going to pay a state visit soon, with his wife Lady Margaret Beaufort. Anne would join him on his arms.

It would be official.

Anne would never be his mistress; she’d be his wife, in matter of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene at the beach was inspired by "Casino Royale". Actor Aneurin Barnard had stated his wish to portray James Bond one day, so I gave him that.
> 
> Anne's new novel was based on the story of Anna Anderson. The parallel between Anna Anderson and PG's version of War of Roses is that at one glance, it seemed convincing. However, after you read their stories again and again, you'd see plot holes. For instance, Anna Anderson said that she escaped from Russia to Romania via a cart. Geographically, that was not possible at all because 1) it'd take at least one year while Anderson claimed it was three months and 2) the land was not plausible to travel on foot with its mountains and rivers; even today the only way to get to Romania from Russia is by flying. And yet, many were convinced that Anderson was telling the truth because it was just to romantic.
> 
> PG's series is also full of plot holes. Take TWP for instance, EoY had a conversation with Henry VII about the curse of his bloodline. Back in the Tudor's era, that's pure treason and the punishment is death. Also, PG had Richard having an affair with EoY so that Henry Tudor would not marry her. Well, Elizabeth Woodville had 8 girls with Edward IV. Even of EoY was not eligible to marry Henry, Henry could propose another marriage with Cecily, then Mary, and even all the way down to Bridget. What, Richard had to convince everyone that he screwed them all? Plus, Richard had to take on Harry Tudor's invasion anyway, so it'd make no difference if he had an affair with Elizabeth or not. What really marked history is the outcome of Battle of Bosworth, not the relationship between him and Elizabeth.
> 
> Anyway, the series was certainly more popular in US to the point there is a planned sequel.
> 
> Now after reading TWP, I'm wondering what entertaining things could be adapted, because the book is so full of bullshit.
> 
> And I feel that it's kind of an offense to say that this series can sell in US because Americans are not as knowledgeable in British history. Well, I am an American and I know War of Roses.


	15. Chapter 15

Grand Duke Edward was not in a light mood. British Prime Minister Sir William Stanley and his wife Lady Margaret Beaufort would soon come for the scheduled state visit. On the surface, it would be seas of friendly faces and smiles; behind of the smiling faces, however, it would be nothing but vipers. Grand Duke Edward could not decide who is worse, Stanley or Lady Margaret Beaufort. That woman—hideous and religious—was nicknamed “Lady Macbeth”. The couple did have one thing in common—making people around them uncomfortable.

Grand Duchess Elizabeth had her dress prepared for the occasion; and without a doubt, her beauty would outshine Margaret Beaufort’s.

However, state visit was more than a beauty competition.

That treaty, in which York have to acquiesce to British rule once the Plantagenet line ends, was like an axe hanging over his head. He and Elizabeth had five children but only one boy. Prince Edward, their youngest child, was a sick boy, plagued with asthma and possibly cancer. Grand Duke Edward managed to conceal this secret from everyone besides his wife and daughters.

Following the Salic Law, Plantagenet family did not pass the crown to daughters.

The next heir in line after Prince Edward was Prince George, who refused to even discuss the possibility of marriage for some reason. Rumors had that he was gay, to which he refused to address.

After Prince George, it was Prince Richard.

And speaking of the devil, Master William Hastings announced that Prince Richard like to see him.

Standing before him was his youngest brother. Unlike in the past, now he stood tall, clean, and proud. Suddenly, Grand Duke Edward felt like a reliable old friend had returned. Happily, he had Richard sat and they talked. As the servant poured wines for them both, Richard politely asked for water instead. After the servants retreated, it was only the two of them in the office chamber.

“Are you still on your medication?” Grand Duke Edward asked in a lower voice.

Richard shook his head. “I’m off the medication, for now. Anne suggested that it’d be better if I can control the beast on my own.”

“Have you consulted a clinician?” Grand Duke Edward did not trust Anne at the very least.

“We have,” Richard replied. “When we returned from Greece, we stopped by in Switzerland and spoke to a clinician there.”

He did not give more details.

Grand Duke Edward nodded in satisfaction. “Good. It’s great to see you well again, little brother. I need a friend and advisor. I see you as both.”

“Is this about Stanley?” Richard raised an eyebrow.

“Of course,” Grand Duke Edward was uneasy upon hearing his name. “He is coming for the state visit. I cannot guess what rabbit he could pull out his hat this time.”

“Probably none,” Richard assured him. “State visits are friendly gestures. I’m not going to deny his malicious intentions to pressure us into British acquisition through economy and politics. However, if you show him your fear and uneasiness, it will not be beneficial to York’s interests.”

“You mean—“

“Show the world that York is doing well as usual.”

Grand Duke Edward shook his head. “That treaty…”

“It’s not going to hurt us,” Richard insisted. “You have a son, Ned. You and Elizabeth can still have another child. Besides, there is also George and I. Our line is not going to die out.”

After a long moment of silence, Grand Duke Edward spilled out the beans. “There is something you should know, Dickon. You must not tell anyone!”

“I will never betray you, Ned,” Richard promised him.

They spoke as two brothers—Ned and Dickon.

“My son Edward, he is not well,” Grand Duke Edward told him. “I’m scared…scared that it may be cancer. Elizabeth had a hard delivery when she had him and we don’t know if she can conceive again…”

And Elizabeth was not young; she was 42.

Richard looked at him and said, “We have advanced healthcare Ned. I’m sure Edward will be alright. There are so many cancer survivors.”

“Even if he survives, I can’t be sure if he could build his own family,” Grand Duke Edward shook his eyes, battling to hold down his tears. “George is not settling down; I gave up on him long ago. What about you, Dickon? You are 26 now, have you considered marriage?”

Richard paused and thought for a moment. “Ned, I’m going to ask you something on this, as your brother.”

“Go on,” Grand Duke Edward nodded.

“If I were to marry, would you permit me to marry of any woman of my choosing and she, whoever she is, will receive the title and rank of a royal princess of York?”

“Of course,” Grand Duke Edward replied. “You are a grown man Dickon. Marriage is your own choosing, like how I chose Bess.”

“You know mother.”

“You don’t need her permission or her blessing. You know Mother…she cares for the family legacy but never her sons.” Grand Duke Edward smiled and continued, “If you find your bride, let me know. A grand wedding or small ceremony, it’d be your choice. Your bride will officially be Princess Richard of York and your sons will in the lines to inherit the crown, only behind my Edward.”

Richard smiled gratefully.

As of this point, Grand Duke Edward was only happy to hear that Richard was planning to settle down. He could’ve cared less if he married a poor girl on the street.

Any fertile woman who would marry him and give him legitimate sons would do.

***

As Anne joyously scanned over Mr. Lovell’s design of his new restaurant, she found a book before her eyes. Curious, she flipped through and immediately lost interest. It was a guide of formal dinner etiquette. Before she knew it, a rope tied her to the back of the chair by her ribcage. She looked up and found Richard standing behind her.

“What are you—“

He kissed her on the lips before she could finish her phrase. He put away the papers and laptop and then had the servants place dinner plates and wine glass before her.

“Is it dinner time?” She asked.

“Yes and no,” Richard replied. “It’s still early for dinner, but you will have dinner right now.”

“Why am I being tied up?” Anne was not too happy.

“Because I am preparing you for an upcoming occasion,” Richard explained. He walked around her as if he was her instructor.

“What’s the occasion?” Anne only guessed it was Lovell’s opening of their new restaurant. “I’m sure Mr. Lovell would prefer casual—“

“No, it’s not Mr. Lovell,” Richard told her. “William Stanley is coming to York for a state visit and you are going to join me.”

“What you have me do?”

“Simple: I want you on my arm, sitting next to me on the dinner table, and then waltz.”

Anne’s eyes widened. “We can’t do that! I’m only your caretaker—“

“Not anymore.”

“But the Grand Duke and others—“

“My brother already approved,” he told her.

“What? Approved of what?”

“Approved of inviting you as a formal guest, _my_ _guest_.”

“Why would he approve that?” Anne pressed on. She could hardly erase the memory of her first encounter with the York royal family since Izzy’s arrest.

“That would be something you don’t need to worry about,” he assured her. “I have your dress and jewelries prepared. You know how to waltz.”

“I—“

“Anne,” Richard interrupted her while kneeling to look at her in the eyes. “Please, do this for me. This will be my first public appearance since becoming sober. It means a lot to me, and I want you be by my side.”

After some hesitation, Anne nodded. “But can you untie me?”

“This is part of your training,” Richard explained. “At formal dinner, you cannot lean down to eat from your plate—you must sit up all the time. Other than that, remember to keep your elbow off the table and hold your wine glass from under.”

“You are not having wine!” Anne reminded him.

“I won’t,” Richard promised. “By the way, Lovell’s new non-alcoholic wine has been approved and Ned has ordered 1,000 bottles for the occasion. He did that for me.”

“Really?” Anne was in disbelief. “What if I’m sure of some etiquette? What if I forgot something?”

“Then just remember don’t make any loud noises and eat slowly and by small bits,” Richard rubbed her on the shoulders and sat next to her. “Let’s eat.”

“Untie me!”

***

Sir William Stanley arrived for his state visit. As expected, he brought his wife, Lady Margaret Beaufort. Grand Duke Edward and his beautiful Grand Duchess were hosting an official ball and dinner gala to welcome the Stanleys. It was not a small occasion for sure.

Standing before a dressing mirror, Anne was so nervous that she was shaking.

In a beautiful sleek, one shoulder black dress with crystals and her hair in order, she was certainly prepared; but she had a hard time to accept her new self.

As she continued to look at her reflection, Richard came behind her, placing a diamond necklace on her along with a kiss on the neck. He was already in his formal state uniform. “Remember, never be more than five feet away from me,” he whispered in her ear.

Taking his arm, Anne followed Richard as they exited the palace and into a limousine.

“Did I walk too loud?” Anne asked.

“No, you’re fine,” Richard took her hand.

“Richard, the driver can see—“

“No he can’t,” he replied. “We can see him but he can’t see us.”

“The Grand Duke really doesn’t mind me appearing next to you like this?”

“Anne, he told me.”

“Did you tell him that I finished the manuscript?”

“Not yet.” He closed his eyes and recalled his last conversation with Grand Duke Edward…

_“Ned, for Stanley’s state visit, I like to bring a guest.”_

_“Really?” Grand Duke Edward raised an eyebrow. “May I ask who?”_

_“Anne Neville, my caretaker.”_

_Grand Duke Edward was surprised. “Why are you bringing her?”_

_“Ned, think about this. We know that Stanley never have good intention towards York, only we do not know what he is up to exactly or how much he knows. If he were to see an American joining us at our table, it will give him distractions.”_

_“Anne Neville is not the same as Mrs. Obama.”_

_“Then Stanley will think more in depth as ever,” Richard pointed out. “Stanley is playing the same game with United States as he plays with us. Seeing an American girl, particularly that American girl, he will divert his attention.”_

_“So you know, about Anne Neville and her book.”_

_“I do.”_

_“What do you think?”_

_“I don’t care.”_

***

The limousine stopped at the York Castle, where formal occasions were held.

Anne stepped out of the limousine after Richard, who gentlemanly placed her white wrap on the shoulder. Guiding her hand, he had her taking his arm and walked her into the York Castle. Cameras followed them. Anne’s heart jumped each time she heard a camera click or flash.

“Should I smile?” she whispered to Richard.

“Just be yourself, smile only when you feel like it.”

Before she knew it, she was facing Grand Duke Edward and Grand Duchess Elizabeth. At age 42, she was still glamorous and beautiful. Anne dipped into a small curtsey before she greeted Elizabeth with cheek kissing and Edward with him kissing her hand. The Grand Duke was warm enough, but Grand Duchess was still icy. After the greetings, Anne followed Richard to the ballroom while the Grand Duke and Grand Duchess continued to greet other guests.

As she sat, Anne remembered to remain sitting up and keeping her elbow off the table. So far only deserts were served.

And the Lovell’s non-alcoholic wines were served as well. When the waiter poured wine for Richard, Anne grabbed his arm to take a good look at the bottle to make sure that it was indeed non-alcoholic wine. It certainly attracted attention from other people at the table.

Well, just sitting next to Prince Richard of York was quite attractive itself.

Other guests murmured about this girl next to Prince Richard. Who is she? Is she his new girlfriend or fiancée?

All dressed up, they did not recognize her as that American who wrote the book, tarnishing the York royal family’s image.

Anne’s thoughts were interrupted as the anthem played announcing the entrance of the Grand Duke Edward and Grand Duchess Elizabeth. Behind them were the Stanleys. Anne stood along with everyone else.

William Stanley was shorter in person while his wife was older.

She wore a long black dress that covered every part of her flesh and her only jewelry was her ivory cross.

She hardly smiled.

The Grand Duke made a speech and everyone applauded to welcome the Stanleys. Much to Anne’s discomfort, William Stanley took the seat across from hers. He looked at her from time to time. Richard said nothing about that; he only ate and spoke to Anne.

“You brought an American friend, your Highness?” Stanley asked politely.

“Yes I have,” Richard nodded.

“You can relax,” Stanley said to Anne. “British and Americans have been allies since the Great War. We had our differences, with you defeating us once—“

“Twice,” Richard interrupted. “Don’t forget the War of 1812.”

Lady Margaret chuckled.

“Past is the past,” Stanley continued, ignoring Richard. “British and Americans are cousins by blood and brother-in-arms in wars. We are friends.”

Anne smiled as naturally as she could. “Thank you, Mr. Stanley. You have been kind.”

“Please, call me Bill.”

William Stanley continued to carry on conversation with Anne. He avoided sensitive subjects such as Iraq, Obamacare, Bin Laden, and particularly Anne’s book. Had it been a different circumstance, Anne would’ve liked him. The conversation only ended when the waltz was played.

Grand Duke Edward took his wife to the floor first. Anne waited for the moment where Richard would take her to the floor, only to be interrupted by Stanley.

“Would you be honored to have a dance with me?”

Anne looked at Richard; politely he nodded.

Anne nervously stood and gave her hand to Stanley. She followed him to the dance floor and waltzed with him. Lady Margaret paid no attention while Richard’s eyes looked elsewhere.

“Do you mind to tell me the true nature of your relationship with Prince Richard?” Stanley asked while dancing with her.

“He is my friend,” Anne answered, making her answer as short as possible.

“His eyes say something different,” Stanley dismissed her answer. “The Grand Duke married a British woman; the second prince not marrying, while the third prince seeing an American…interesting.”

Anne only smiled and said nothing more.

When the first round of waltz was over, Stanley said to Anne, “When I said we are friends, I mean every word of it. If you were to marry Prince Richard and encounter some issues, please remember you are always welcome to seek refuge in England.” He kissed her hand. “Good evening, Miss Neville.”

The second round of waltz was played; time for people to change partners.

When Anne turned, she found Richard standing before her. He bowed deeply.

Anne gave him her hand, which he kissed. The two danced as people were watching. Cameras missed none of that.

“What did he say to you?” Richard asked gently.

“That we are friends, nothing more,” Anne replied. “How am I doing?”

“Beautiful, you are perfect.”

Duchess Cecily watched from afar; her face cold as stone.

***

The waltz ended. Richard seemed to be in another world where there was only Anne and he. Before he could lean down to kiss her, Anne stopped him.

“People are watching,” she reminded him. Quickly, she gave him her hand to kiss instead.

When they returned to the table, surprisingly, Anne found seating changed. Instead of sitting across from her, Stanley was sitting next to her. By now, Anne was much more confident so she brushed off her discomfort.

By the time the ball ended, William Stanley stood and made a speech on the “deep, infinite friendship” between York and United Kingdom. Seeing that he was about to leave, Anne thoughtfully pushed his chair back further.

Who could’ve thought that after the thunderous applause Stanley _sat_ down instead?

His butt hit floor, _hard_.

Shouldn’t a waiter or servant push his chair back up in time to save him from this embarrassment?

Whatever the reason, it didn’t happen.

British Prime Minister Sir William Stanley moaned in pain while struggled to keep his dignity.

The Plantagenet brothers tried to keep a straight face.

***

The next morning, the press and news had a field day.

On the front page, the major news line was: British PM William Stanley Suffered Coccyx Injury and Hospitalized.

In other words, his tailbone cracked.

And then there was the photo of Prince Richard dancing with Anne.

That photo was broadcasted world-wide. Everyone saw it—including Margaret Anjou and Edouard Lancaster in US and Izzy in jail.

When she saw her little sister all dressed up like a princess dancing with a handsome prince, her screams echoed throughout the prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A picture of Anne's dress can be seen at this link: http://www.honeybuy.com/One-Shoulder-Crystals-Detailing-Black-Evening-Dresses
> 
> FYI: if you don't understand Stanley's intention on establishing a friendship with Anne, here's my explanation: he knows about Anne's book and that the York royal family would not approve of her relationship with Richard. And so he anticipated Richard to give up his title and live in exile - which is for England's interest since it means York has one less male heir.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter. More excitement coming up!
> 
> Comments please!
> 
> Cheers!


	16. Chapter 16

British PM Sir William Stanley’s state visit ended rather awkwardly.

That gala hosted by the Grand Duke and Grand Duchess of York ended with Stanley fell on his butt—or _arse_ as the British called it. Groaning in pain, Stanley tried to maintain his dignity as the servants assisted him back into his seat. Lady Margaret Beaufort acted as nothing happened. The Plantagenet brothers tried to keep a straight face and Anne was completely in shock.

She did not know if anyone actually saw her as the culprit who moved the Stanley’s chair back.

Grand Duke Edward closed the gala with his own speech. Anne heard none of it.

It was as if the whole world stopped turning around her.

She did not even notice when Richard took her hand and intertwined his fingers into hers; it was before the eyes of everyone in the ballroom, including those of Duchess Cecily.

She followed Richard out of the York Castle into the limousine.

Richard’s hand was still holding hers.

The cameras, journalists, and reporters surrounded them like flies and poured them endless questions. William Stanley’s speech was done before news camera as it was meant to be broadcasted, world-wide. By now, the reporters found two big leads: William Stanley’s fall and Prince Richard’s date.

“Your highness, is this your new girlfriend?”

“Are you getting married?”

“What happened at the gala?”

“Miss, do you know how Sir Stanley hurt himself?”

Richard waved them away while wrapped his arm protectively around Anne. He pushed her into the limousine and entered the limousine after her.

She had yet said a word.

They came back to the New Palace. They went straight back to Richard’s quarter.

“Two hot chocolates and mousse cakes for Anne and I,” he instructed a servant as if he and Anne were an official couple.

Once the door closed behind them, Anne bolted to her room and shut the door behind her.

“Anne!” Richard went after her and knocked on the door. “Anne! Open the door!”

There was no answer.

Richard knocked again and again; he was still knocking and trying to talk to Anne when the servant arrived with the hot chocolates and cakes. After numerous attempts, finally Richard lost his patience. To the servant’s shock, he went to the window and pushed it open. He then climbed out, and obviously tried to enter Anne’s room through her window. The servant tilted his neck to see if Prince Richard succeeded, but the noises from Anne’s room gave him the answer.

After hearing struggling noises, Anne’s door was opened. Richard walked out with Anne over his shoulder; Anne was crying and pounding him on the back.

And he was still in his state uniform.

Richard ignored the servant’s facial reaction and simply told him to set the chocolate and cake on the table. He and Anne will see to it later, he said.

He took Anne to his room.

Once she hit Richard’s bed, Anne crept under the cover, hiding in embarrassment.

Sitting next to her, Richard tried to coax her out; but no avail. Anne hid under the cover for the rest of the night.

***

The next morning, Richard got up as usual. Anne was still in bed.

He had the servants prepare breakfast for Anne. “If you dare to treat her with any disrespect, I will see to your punishment,” he told them gravely and then went to see Grand Duke Edward and Duchess Cecily. There would be a talk that was long overdue.

Anne was still in bed when Richard returned.

“Darling…” Richard flipped the cover aside. He found her a complete mess—her hair disarray and her make-up ruined. “Talk to me,” he urged as Anne turned away from him.

Finally, Anne spoke in a barely audible voice, “Are…are we under attack?”

“What attack?” Richard was amused yet confused.

“I’ve done it,” Anne was almost crying. “I destroyed the relationship between York and England…and possibly York and United States. England is probably planning an invasion to avenge what happened to Sir William Stanley.”

Richard burst out laughing. “Darling, you are so silly.”

“I’m serious!” Anne sat up. “I ruined it all. Now I am hated more than ever!”

“No darling, no,” Richard pulled her into his arms. Stroking her hair, he placed a kiss on her forehead. “Au contraire, you did something that makes everyone’s day a happier day.”

“What did your brother say?” Anne asked meekly.

“Nothing, I never seen him this happy since the day he married Elizabeth,” Richard said.

“And your mother?”

“She did not look too happy, but I can tell she was quite pleased.”

“Are you sure there won’t be a war—“

“Anne, think about it. If the President of United States goes to Russia for a state visit, and fell into Neva River by accident. Would United States launch a naval war against Russia?”

Hearing that, Anne started to laugh too.

Kissing her on the lips, Richard muttered, “I love you, darling.”

Ever since coming back from the gala, Richard started to call her “darling”.

“Should I…pay Stanley a visit and apologize?”

“You can’t,” he shook his head.

“Why not?”

“Because he has returned to London,” Richard smirked. “Apparently, he broke his tailbone and there were some complications. He had to return to London for further treatment.”

Anne let out a sigh. “I know that you don’t like him, but he has been nice to me. He told me that if we need to seek refuge in England—“

“We don’t need to do that,” Richard told her. Rubbing her ring finger on the left hand, he said, “Ned already gave me his permission to wed you.”

“What?” Anne’s eyes widened. “What did he say exactly?”

“That I can marry the woman of my choice,” he replied, holding her shoulder. “Anne, it’s going to happen. I love you and I want to spend rest of my life with you. You don’t like this palace, and neither do I. I promise you to take you away from here. Once the Lovell’s business takes off, we will have money…and we can build our own villa. I will oversee the Lovell’s business and you can write your novels. We will be very happy…”

His eyes were full of love and excitement. For the first time ever in his life, he saw an optimistic future.

Anne was deeply touched, but in her heart there were hesitations.

She loved Richard, yes. But marry him and stay in Europe forever? Suddenly, she missed her home in US.

***

Richard was now open about his relationship with Anne. He had Anne by his side when he dined with his family or having tea with Grand Duke Edward. The Grand Duke treated her nicer than ever, but Duchess Cecily remained cold and unfriendly. Richard assured her that it was the way she treats all her daughter-in-laws.

“We will not see her every day, probably once a year or twice,” he told her.

When they went out, paparazzi followed them. That made Anne nervous. Soon, they wore wigs and big framed glasses to hide their identity, which helped to a certain extent.

As for the Lovell’s new non-alcoholic wine, it was going off well. The guests at the gala had loved it and a handful of them were already ordering it. Mr. Lovell was now working on the new restaurant while Francis managing the orders. Richard, as agreed, earned 25% of the profit and soon money rolled into his bank account.

Soon, everyone in York was in jubilant spirit as holidays were coming up.

First, Sir William Stanley’s condition became worse than expected. There were rumors that he planned to resign due to his health.

Then, there was the new Prince Richard, who became more visible to the public. The past images were gone; now everyone saw him as a handsome prince who was down-to-earth with a sense of humor.

And he was settling down—sooner or later.

The Yorkists seemed to forgive Anne about that book she supposedly wrote. Honestly, people’s opinion on her changed the moment she caused Stanley’s fall. At least, she was more well-liked than that Elizabeth Woodville.

Everyone was happy, only that Anne smiled less and less.

One day on TV, she saw an episode of “Friends”, a Thanksgiving episode where the six friends locked outside of Monica’s apartment while her mash potatoes were burning. They ended up splitting a turkey sandwich instead of having a real turkey (because it was burned to the crisp). Yet, they all had each other. At that moment, Anne remembered the last Thanksgiving she had with Edouard. Izzy was out of touch with her gambling and Edouard was not on talking terms with his mother. So, they joined a group of friends and tried to cook Thanksgiving dinner themselves with instant noodles, microwaved mash potatoes, and turkey hams. They all had a good laugh.

Last year, she was in York during holiday seasons. Richard just regained his sobriety then; Anne spent the holidays with him and the royal family as his caretaker and assistant. At that time, all she could think of was writing a sequel to secure her sister’s release. Now, it was different.

She missed her home.

And she wondered if she could live a life as Princess Richard of York.

***

Late at night, Anne could not sleep. Instead, she stared at the ceiling.

She thought about her parents’ graves and how she used to plant new flowers and clear the dead ones.

She thought about Edouard; did he finish his art project? Did he pay rent on time?

She thought about her sister; how was she in prison. And speaking of Izzy, Richard had her manuscript under his review. Did he finish reviewing it?

“What are you thinking?” Richard asked as he leaned over to nuzzle her neck.

“I’m…I’m thinking…about my manuscript,” Anne said slowly. “Did you finish reviewing it?”

“I reviewed some of it.”

“Richard,” Anne pulled away and turned on the light. “My deadline is this month. If I don’t submit it to the Grand Duke, Izzy will remain in jail.”

“Relax, everything will be fine.”

“I can’t relax, Richard,” Anne said honestly. “I can’t.”

“What is it?” Now Richard was concerned. “Tell me.”

Anne leaned down onto his lap and spilled her beans, “Last night, I had a dream. Dad was asking me why I haven’t visited him and Mom for so long; he told me that he likes to have new flowers…dogwood. He also asked me about Izzy and then said that my apartment is a mess because I haven’t cleaned it…”

She paused to wipe her tears. “I came here quickly after Izzy called from prison. I didn’t even say goodbye to my parents.”

Richard was silent for a moment, rubbing her back. Then he asked, “What would you like me to do?”

“Just give me the manuscript so I can submit it to your brother,” she murmured.

“I can’t,” he replied.

“Why not?”

After a long pause, Richard muttered, “If I don’t review it, then there is still a possibility that Ned will ask you to rewrite it.”

“Not if you are okay with it,” Anne said.

After Anne was finally asleep, Richard rose from bed. He went to his study and stared at the manuscript.

_If I approved it and your sister released, you would go back to US with your sister; I’m sure of it. Would I see you again?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter.
> 
> Comments please!
> 
> FYI - if you were to injure your tailbone, there can be lots of complications such as painful bowel movements; and it is particularly bad for a person who sits for a prolonged periods of time - like a prime minister who usually sits behind the desk. It all happened to Stanley; it served him right!


	17. Chapter 17

The Lovell’s new restaurant was finished; it was set to open soon. Richard excitedly took Anne to go see it. He was happy that his business plan is working for his best friend and his future was ever brighter. On top of that, he hoped that it can light up Anne’s mood.

Yes, her deadline was the end of this month. They still got time, but Anne only wanted to get it over with.

She smiled less and talked less.

Richard hated to see her like that, but he had a good reason not to go by her wishes. One, he did not like it when Anne’s attention was on someone else; two, he was afraid that Anne would leave him after her sister’s release. All in all, he did not want to lose her.

As Mr. Lovell laughed when they all raised their glass, Anne only smiled weakly. She ate very little.

On their way back to the palace, Anne saw a middle-aged couple with two young daughters. She closed her eyes and reminisced the days of her childhood, when she had a real family. After her parents’ death, that family vanished. Izzy was definitely not a family person, and neither was Edouard. However, they were _hers_ —sister by blood and friend by heart. She was now in Europe with Richard, a royal prince. He loved her, she was sure of that. But could she love him like a family?

Looking at his family, Anne wondered could they ever accept her.

Richard was quite protective of her, but Anne could not picture him standing on her side against his family.

Was her relationship with Richard meant to be forever or was it only a dream that meant to end sooner or later?

***

That night, Richard made love to her as usual. Yet, Anne’s heart wasn’t in it.

“What’s on your mind?” Richard asked as he stroked her breasts.

“Nothing, I’m tired,” Anne whispered.

Richard said nothing more. He pulled her into his arms and buried his face into her hair.

The next morning Anne woke up with a fever. She stayed in bed while Richard took the role as her caretaker. The servants watched as he wiped her forehead, took her temperature, and helped her with her medication. While she slept, he laid down by her side to keep her company. Anne was a cooperative patient; only exception was when it comes to eating. She insisted her stomach was too much. A couple of times, Richard wondered about the _real reason_ behind her fever.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, “Darling, could it be that you are carrying my child?”

“No,” Anne said weakly. “I had my period only two days ago.”

Richard bit his lips.

“Are you disappointed?” Anne asked.

“No,” he replied. “When the time comes, but not now.” He gently rubbed her belly. “By the time we marry, we will have kid.”

“How many would you like?”

“Two or three. Would you want more?”

“No, two is enough for me,” Anne tried to laugh.

Their conversation was cut short when the servant announced the arrival of Duchess Cecily. Before Richard could respond, his mother was already before his eyes. Seeing Anne resting _his_ bed with Richard taking care of _her_ , Duchess Cecily’s did not look happy. She was, though, tactful not to say anything since Anne indeed looked ill. Knowing his mother, Richard adjusted Anne’s cover and rose from the bed. He led his mother out of his bedroom so that their conversation would be out of Anne’s earshot.

“Isn’t she supposed to be your caretaker?” Duchess Cecily asked coldly. “Now you are reversing your roles.”

“Anne is sick, mother,” Richard replied. “And you know she is more than my caretaker.”

Duchess Cecily gave him a silent disapproval.

“I love her mother,” Richard said. “Ned already gives me his permission to wed—“

“No!” Duchess Cecily rebuked. “No as long as I’m alive!”

“I do not need your blessing on this matter,” Richard stood his ground.

“This girl—she does not fit to be a royal princess consort!” Duchess Cecily hissed. “An American of such a low status!”

“I don’t care!” Richard’s eyes darkened. “She was there for me; she saved me. Honestly, what she did was what you should’ve done long ago.” He paused and then continued, “I marry for love, mother. And I love her. Nothing you say can change that.”

“Does she love you?” Duchess Cecily questioned. “All the things she did—you truly believe she did it for your sake. Open your eyes! This girl is a gold-digger! She wrote that disgusting, immoral novel that tarnished your image, our image! And then pocked millions herself! Ned has her sister imprisoned and she flew here to save her sister. The real reason she cared for you is that she can finish her novel so that her sister can be released. Now, she won more than she expected—her sister’s freedom and a crown.”

“Anne does not care for the crown,” Richard snapped. “She knows me and I know her. We do not care for a life living in a palace. Here is nothing more different than a gilded cage. Anne wants to leave here as much as I do; _we_ are going to start a new life together—“

“You both know what you want to _leave_ the palace, but where do you want to _go_?” Duchess Cecily snorted. “Don’t be foolish, Richard. I don’t have a doubt that you can start a new life on your own; you are your father’s son. But her—look at me in the eye and tell me that you believe that she will stay with you forever, wherever you go?”

Richard found himself tongue-tied.

“You follow her to America or she stays with you in Europe—do you see either happening?” Duchess Cecily let out a sigh. “I don’t want to hurt you, Richard. Marriage, it’s not only about love. I see many royals marry a commoner and not all of them end up happily ever after. This girl, she may or may not be a gold digger; but she certainly is not a type of girl living in a palace by the rules or standing on a balcony and waving to the crowd. One day, she will leave you.”

Richard stood silently as his mother walked away from him.

He returned to his bedroom and found Anne shivering. Quickly, he went to her and wrapped her tightly in his arms.

“I’m here,” he whispered caringly to her.

***

Anne’s fever went down; she was getting better. Richard brought her Lovell’s non-alcoholic wines and some chocolates. It was fancy and good for her health. Anne recalled when she was little, her mother used to make her Campbell soup when she was sick and her father bring her gummy bears. They were cheap compared to fine wines and chocolate, but family love was there. Finally, she burst in tears.

Rubbing her back, Richard asked, “Anne, tell me, what can I do to make you feel better?”

Anne said nothing but continued to cry.

“Do you like dogs?” He asked. “We can have a dog.”

Anne shook her head.

“What is it then? Talk to me,” he begged.

Sniffing and wiping her eyes, Anne choked, “I miss home. Being here, it’s nice and you have been so kind and loving to me. But a part of me…is telling me that I have something left behind… It’s like…why am I here…I don’t belong here….”

“That’s not true!” Richard said sharply. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her hard against his chest. “You belong with me.”

Anne sobbed and sobbed.

Taking a deep breath, he told her softly, “I already gave the manuscript to Ned and told him I approved it. He is reviewing it.”

Anne stopped crying.

Holding her, Richard continued, “I spoke to Ned and he agreed that once published, the royalties and revenues will be yours and mine. We will have money and we can leave here. Now you know you can write novels, you can write and I sell wines.”

“Can I see my sister, like now?” Anne asked.

“That is Ned’s decision.”

“Please? You can convince him…I’m not asking for her early release, I just want to see her.”

“Wait until you’re well.”

“I am well.”

A moment later, Richard released her and then left the room. Anne sat in bed with tears in her eyes.

***

After more than two years, sisters finally saw each other in person.

Izzy changed; her personality was different and her spirit was low.

Anne gave her a wave and was bit afraid to go near her. It was Izzy who made the first move. She went to Anne and hugged her.

“I’m sorry!” She cried. Anne was touched and surprised.

“No, I’m the one who’s sorry,” Anne insisted.

The two sisters wept and sat. Izzy looked at Anne up and down. Her sister looked a bit weak but dressed quite pretty. Then Izzy remembered about her relationship with Prince Richard.

“Are you sick?” Izzy asked.

“I had a fever, but I’m good now. You?”

Izzy laughed at herself. “When I was here, I was scared and confused. They won’t let me do anything I wanted to do. Like—“

“Gambling,” Anne muttered.

“Yeah,” Izzy nodded. “I was here, driven nuts. But eventually, I calmed down. And I did some thinking…and I realized how much trouble I’ve caused _you_. Everything you did, it was for me.”

“Izzy you don’t have to—“

“Yes, I do,” Izzy insisted. “I mean, I have been irresponsible and you are the one who tries to keep us together, like a family. You make Daddy proud.”

“Izzy, I’m here to tell you that you will be released soon,” Anne gave her the good news. “You will be out of here.”

Izzy smiled. “Really? I’m going to be released?”

“You are.”

“How?” Izzy asked. “Anne, what has happened?”

“The Grand Duke agreed to have you released after my two years of servitude to his brother,” Anne told her that much.

“Great!” Izzy said and took Anne’s hand. “Annie, let’s get the hell out of here. Let’s go home. We can leave it all behind us.”

Hearing that, Anne did not know what to say.

“Annie, what is the matter? You are not leaving? Your servitude should be over by now, right?”

“Yeah—“

“Then what’s the matter?” Izzy pressed. “Don’t tell me you and that Prince Richard of York are really an item.”

“We’re—“

“Annie,” Izzy said sharply as she squeezed her hand, hard. “Listen to me, you are not going to settle down here and marry him. That is not going to happen!”

“Izzy, you don’t understand. Richard—“

“Prince Richard of York is not going to marry an American commoner,” Izzy insisted. “Open your eyes, Annie! We have to stop dreaming and start living in the world of reality! Even that Prince Richard is not a prince, I would not want to see you two together. Him, George, and Edward—three brothers without any moral!”

“That is not true!” Anne stood up, angry. “Richard is not like his brothers.”

“Fine, let’s pretend that he is not. But his family! Do you honestly think that they will accept you? I mean, your wedding, are they all going to come? If your children ended up with…some problems, who do you think they are going to blame?”

Anne did not know what to say to that.

“Annie, please come to your senses! Come home with me,” Izzy said. “We don’t belong here.”

“I was told…that your flight has been arranged…”

“I’m not leaving without my sister!”

***

That night, Anne lied on her back but kept on looking at Richard.

She reached out her hand to Richard and muttered, “Richard…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They say that love conquers all, but that's not always the case. Some royal princes marry commoners and vise versa and unfortunately things do not work out. What is difficult for them is to know whether they are truly loved or they were loved because of their rank.
> 
> Comment please!


	18. Chapter 18

“Richard…” Anne sat up and shook him. “I…I need to tell you something…”

Richard was either too sounded asleep or simply ignoring her.

“Richard,” Anne said again. “I saw my sister today…and she…”

She couldn’t continue.

When Izzy insisted that she should go back to US with her, Anne couldn’t give her an answer. She told Izzy that she’d think about it.

It was up to Anne—because Izzy was obligated to leave York, but Anne was not. If Anne chose to stay, she could. In her heart, she knew the she should go back with Izzy, at least for the time being. Yet, she couldn’t agree to her sister’s demand unless she talks to Richard first.

Richard was ignoring her, but Anne could feel his body tensed.

“…She is doing great,” she managed to say. “And you were right; jail time is good for her. I’m very happy that I saw her and…thank you.”

She gave him a kiss.

And his body relaxed instantly.

A smart man like Richard could simply guess what Anne really wanted to talk to him about.

***

The next morning, during breakfast, Richard talked to her about all kinds of things—like birds in the sky, dogs running around the park, etc. Then he told her about the upcoming cuisine competition at Lovell’s new restaurant, scheduled to open the next month.

“It’s going to great and exciting!” Richard told her. “Mr. Lovell is going to invite the local chefs to see who can make the most creative and delicious cuisine with his new wine. I can see it as a tourist attraction as well!”

Anne only smiled.

Richard took her hand and continued, “At the first competition, I’m going to be there.” He paused and then said, “And I want you to be there with me.”

“Me?” Anne’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Of course!” Richard said as-matter-of-factly. “This whole thing happened partially because of you. You earned your place to be there, and I’m happy to have you by my side.”

Anne said nothing. After some hesitation, she murmured, “Richard, I…I…I have something to tell you.”

“You are having my baby?” He said half-jokingly.

“No,” Anne managed to overcome her hesitation. “My sister is leaving York by the end of this month…and she asked me to go back with her.”

After a long, uncomfortable moment, Richard asked the question he feared most. “And what did you tell her?”

“I said that I need to think about it,” Anne replied.

“Good,” Richard seemed to be relieved. “You can tell her _bon voyage_ and send her a post card in the near future.”

“I can’t do that,” Anne said quietly. “She’s my sister, and I have been away from home for so long—“

“This _is_ your home now,” Richard interrupted her. “Your home is with me.”

Rubbing her face, Anne shook her head. “You can’t say that, Richard—“

“Yes, I can!” Richard insisted. “I am the Prince of York and you are marrying me—“

“I never said that I’d marry you!” Anne cried. “You never asked me to marry you in the first place. You…you had a talk with your brother….and I don’t even know what you two agreed on. But you never said anything to me…as if I don’t have a say…”

“Fine!” He stood up and pushed his chair away. He marched to her side and got down on his knees. “Anne Neville, my love and soulmate, will you marry me and be my wife and princess till death do us apart?”

He didn’t even have a ring.

Anne let out a heavy sigh, “I need to think about it.”

That was the same answer she gave Izzy.

“Why do you even need to think?” Richard asked in confusion. “This is _me_ you’re marrying! Don’t tell me you’d rather marry a poor man in New York City and live in a shabby apartment—“

“I don’t live in NYC, that’s one,” Anne corrected him. “And I’m not attracted to you because of your money and rank, that’s two.”

“What exactly do you need to think about?” Richard, frustrated got back on to his feet.

“Marriage is a big decision, Richard. I’d say the same thing even if you were a guy next door.”

“Who’s living next door?” Richard asked, completely not grasping what she meant by “guy next door”.

Anne ignored his question. “I’m an American girl who lived in an ordinary life. I’m not someone who dressed up in a ball gown…and wave to the camera. Look what happened the last time I attended the gala, I caused British PM to break his butt!”

“Which is great!” Richard almost laughed.

“But your mother and everyone else in the royal circle…can they accept me? And I don’t even know if I can accept a new life in the palace…eating, sitting, and walking by etiquettes,” Anne stopped for a second and studied his facial reaction. “I don’t want to hurt your feelings, Richard. But I do want to give you an honest answer. To give you an honest answer, I need some time away from you.”

***

Three days went by and Richard did not speak to her. When he looked at her, if ever, he gave her a look of betrayal. That made Anne felt worse.

She went to him to speak to him.

“Richard…” She began.

“You don’t have the right to call me by my name,” he replied coldly. “I am a royal prince of York, not an ordinary man next door.”

“Your highness,” Anne corrected herself uncomfortably. “Please understand. I’m not leaving you forever…I only asked to return to US for a short period of time…”

Richard continued to give her cold silence.

“Why are you so angry?” Anne asked in frustration. “You…you can’t even spend one day without me? If I were to marry you, at very least, you have to let me take care of things back home in US.”

“What do you need to take care of exactly?” He questioned as if he did not believe her.

“I need to see Izzy settled down, have somewhere to live. I need to see Izzy enrolled in a self-help group so she would not return to her old habits. I need to tell my parents that I…I’m living in a new life in Europe and I need to arrange someone to take care of their graves…”

“And when you come back?”

That was his true concern.

Before she could say anything, Richard sprinted to her side. Kneeling before her, he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

“Don’t go, please!” He pleaded. “Anne, in my whole life, I never pleaded or begged for anything or to anyone. And I beg you, don’t leave me! I’m afraid, I’m so afraid to be alone…”

Suddenly, the person before her was not a man or a prince, but a scared little boy who was unloved for too long.

Holding back her emotions, Anne said, “Richard, you need to learn to be on your own. It is you who fought the beast inside you and won. You know that in life it is not possible for me to be by your side 24 hours a day and 7 days a week.” Cupping his face, Anne said, “You are a grown man, and you cannot depend on someone else all the time. I love you, but the way you are relying on me, it scares me…I need to go.”

She stroked his curls until he spoke. “You need to go, but for how long?”

He still refused to let her go.

“Give me a month,” Anne replied.

***

Anne found Richard sitting before his dining table with a glass in his hand; it looked like beer.

“No!” She rushed to his side and grabbed it from him.

“Relax, it’s only tea,” he was almost teasing.

Anne smelled it just to make sure.

“You know, you are the one who helped me defeated this beast inside me,” Richard said as he slipped his arm around her waist. “I don’t know if I can do it alone. I’m so afraid that after you are gone, I might relapse.”

“Don’t!” Anne said sharply. “You are a strong person, and you need to believe in yourself. I can’t take care of your problems, Richard. And look at you—you have accomplished so much. Do you really want to go back to the way you were?”

“I…I just don’t know if I can handle it…with you not being here…”

“Even if we were married, there will be times when we are apart,” Anne reminded him.

Richard pulled her into his laps and kissed her tenderly. “What’d I do without you?”

Anne bit her lips to stop herself from crying. Honestly, she was about to change her mind. Still, Richard needed to learn how to live on his own. He could not rely on her emotionally and physically like that.

The hardest moment came the day before her departure. Richard had the servants take care of the packing, but Anne was more comfortable do that on her own. That got her to think again—she was not a type of person who likes to be served by others. How was she going to fit in the royal family?

Richard could not keep his hands off her. That night, he had candles in his room; all of them lit. He made love to her tenderly.

As Anne resting her head against his heart, he placed something into her hand. It was a small cell phone.

“What is this for?” Anne asked.

“With this, you can come back to me,” Richard said. “Wherever you are—just press this button and a private plane will be dispatched to fetch you.”

Anne held it dearly in her hand.

“You have to come back to me, you have to,” he murmured with tears fell from his eyes. Tasting the salt from his tears, Anne promised, “I will. I will come back to you and give you an honest answer.” She buried her face into his neck.

The two continued to hold on to each other until they drifted off to sleep.

The night went by too fast and too slow.

***

The morning came and Anne woke up alone in bed. That cell phone rested on Richard’s pillow. Quickly, Anne jumped out of the bed and got dressed. The servants came in with her packed luggage.

“Where’s Richard?” Anne asked eagerly. “His…His highness, where did he go?”

She grabbed the cell phone but didn’t know how to use it.

She then looked out from the window and saw a car leaving. Without thinking, she ran.

She ran down the stairs; she could’ve cared less if she tripped or fell.

She ran out of the palace and after that car.

“Richard! Richard!” She went after the car until she fell on the ground.

The car stopped. And Richard rushed out.

Saying goodbye in person was too painful for him. Yet, seeing her hurt, he immediately ordered the driver to stop.

“Anne, are you hurt?” He ran to her and helped her to his feet.

“How could you leave like that? Without saying goodbye?” Her lips were quivering.

Without a word, Richard pulled her into his arms and held her as if she was his life.

“Darling…sweetheart…” He whispered against her ear as tears falling from his eyes.

“Don’t cry, Richard,” Anne said slowly while swallowing her own tears. “Just…just think of this as…I’m taking a vacation…I will come back…I will…”

Shedding his tears, Richard checked Anne to make sure she was okay. “You have it, that cell phone?”

“Yes,” Anne nodded.

“Keep it close, don’t lose it!” Richard said. “Use it, but only when you want to come back.”

Anne nodded again. Richard kissed her and whispered against her lips, “Goodbye Anne. Follow your heart and come back to me when you’re ready.”

He watched as she left the palace to meet with her sister Izzy at the airport.

He refused to leave until the car was out of his sight.

***

Izzy was waiting impatiently as Anne joined her. She was so relieved to see Anne coming home with her; she hardly paid attention to Anne’s low spirit and sad eyes.

As they waited for their plane, Izzy spotted a familiar person not too far away—her old flame, George.

Anger flashed all over her body. Izzy got up and marched towards him.

“Iz, don’t!” Anne tried to stop her but Izzy was quicker. Anne tried to run after her but she was stopped by a group of Yorkists.

“Miss Anne Neville?” an older man asked. “Are you leaving York?”

“For how long?” A woman asked.

“You and Prince Richard are not break up, are you?” A little boy asked.

“When are you coming back?” Another lady asked.

“Don’t leave Prince Richard!” A little girl said. “He is so happy with you!”

Apparently, these Yorkists would like her to stay as much as Richard himself.

Anne didn’t know what to say. But all that was interrupted by Izzy’s voice from the announcer.

“Ladies and Gentleman, can I have your attention please! The man in the blue suit at Boarding Gate G7 is sexually impotent! Bon voyage!”

Everyone turned his or her eyes to Gate G7.

And that man in the blue suit was no one other than Prince George of York.

With that done, Izzy proudly went back to her seat.

Anne wished she was on another planet.

By the time their flight took off, a major new story broke out: British Prime Minister Sir William Stanley announced his resignation to look after his health. Apparently his butt injury was too much for him to handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's the moment you all feared.
> 
> Izzy's scene at the airport is based on an episode of TV show "Golden Girls".
> 
> Comments please!
> 
> FYI - this is not the last chapter of the story, please do not panic!


	19. Chapter 19

_United States_

Edouard was humming when he heard the keys turning the door open. Initially, he was alarmed, taking it as a burglary. With a baseball bat in his hand, he went to the living room only to find himself face-to-face with an old friend, Anne Neville.

“Anne,” he was rather surprised.

“Hi,” Anne said with exhaustion.

“Welcome back?” Edouard said, not sure exactly how to react or what to say. He thought that Anne was staying in York marrying Prince Richard after seeing photos of them together in the papers and social media.

Anne said nothing more; she went directly to her room. To Edouard’s chagrin, she brought a guest—her sister Izzy.

Dragging all the luggage and suitcases behind her, Izzy went to Anne’s room after her sister.

“Hey, you can’t—“

Before he could finish, Izzy was already gone.

 _Oh great_ , he thought. _Just great. Wait until all the drama explodes_.

***

And he guessed correctly.

So far, Izzy had nowhere else to go. At Anne’s pleading, Edouard reluctantly agreed to allow Izzy to live in his apartment for the time being under the condition that she must pay a share of the rent. Anne did not think it was a bad idea. After all, Izzy needed to straighten up her life.

“And don’t touch my art work!” He warned her with hostility.

To their surprise, Izzy fared better than they expected. Cooperatively, she enrolled herself into a Gambling Anonymous (GA) group and attended meeting as scheduled; her only condition was that Anne must attend the meeting with her. Soon, she found jobs too; two jobs actually. During the day, she worked as an assistant in an art gallery; at night, she worked as a bar waitress. Not bad. With her good looks, Izzy managed to collect good tips.

And she shared her wealth.

With the money she earned, she paid her share of rent and bought food for Anne and Edouard. A bucket of chicken or a box of pizza.

As days went by, Edouard became warmer towards her.

Anne, however, spent her days lying in her bed and staring at the ceiling. She was not poor, still earning royalties from the her novel. But in comparison, Izzy was more like the responsible sister while Anne was the lazy one.

“Come on Anne!” Izzy tried to cheer her up. “You should pay me a visit at the bar! There are so many nice guys there. I can give you free drinks!”

“You know I don’t drink Izzy,” Anne said with a very low spirit.

A few days went by. Anne paid a visit to her parents’ graves. Standing before their headstones, she did not know what to say. It was too cold to plant new flowers, but Anne bought some dogwoods and placed them before the headstones.

“Mom…Dad…I’m sorry for not visiting you for a long time,” Anne muttered, trying to smile. “Izzy got in trouble again but it’s all good now. She is safe in US and now she has a job; actually two. She is doing great. Me…well, I met someone. He is very nice to me…but he lives on the other side of Atlantic Ocean. Maybe I will be living with him and eventually marry him, which means that it'd be harder for you to see me. But my heart will never stop thinking of you. Don’t worry, you’ll have Izzy visiting you and planting new flowers. She’s a changed person now, for good…”

She closed her eyes and wondered what her father would say about her relationship with Richard. Probably he’d disapprove, for he did tell her never to find a man like him—a man with drinking problems.

Speaking of drinking problems, how is Richard holding himself without her by his side?

He was off the medication now, which meant that he had to fight his craving for alcohol on his own.

She should have faith in him.

Richard needed to fight his beast on his own; not with medication or Anne.

Anne shook her head. She worried too much about other people’s problem.

Maybe she should stop.

***

When she returned to Edouard’s apartment, she went to the living room and turned on the TV, trying to relive the way she used to. Surprisingly, she found the apartment too small and items too cheap. Edouard owned a small TV that he hardly watched while Richard had a huge screen which he used to watch TV, movies, and play games. Her bed was a full-size one; while she and Richard shared a King-size bed.

She missed Richard.

Looking out to the window, it was almost evening. With six hours of time differences, it should be almost midnight in York. What was Richard doing now? Where was he?

On TV, after commercials, it was the evening news; and the news coverage was on Mr. Lovell’s new restaurant in York. Anne turned up the volume and stared at the screen. There was a shot of Prince Richard of York helping promoting the restaurant and the new wine. He smiled a people; played with children; and even served food. He became a “people’s prince”. Reporters had asked him about Anne’s whereabouts, as did some customers. He simply replied that she went home to visit family and that they are still together.

To her relief, Richard looked happy and healthy.

As she continued to watch the news, there were door knocks. Anne turned off the television to see who it was.

Margaret Anjou, her former supervisor.

“My oh my, darling!” Margaret embraced her tightly. Her calling Anne “darling” sounded so different from the way Richard calling Anne “darling”. Hearing Margaret calling her “darling”, Anne got goosebumps.

Just in time, Edouard came back with Izzy; both of them carried buckets of Kentucky chicken. Edouard’s face fell when he saw his mother.

“Oh great,” he grumped.

Clapping her hand and dancing around, Margaret exclaimed with her eyes wide open like her dream came true. “Oh Edouard! Can you believe this! In this apartment stands a future princess! She is here because she is homesick while her soulmate is on the other side of Atlantic Ocean. A handsome prince in Europe and an American commoner in US! Together! Star-cross lovers stay strong facing all the possible obstacles! What a story—romantic and real!”

Uncomfortably, Anne tried stay away from her. “It’s good to see you again, Margaret, but I have something important to do with my sister.”

With that said, she ran out the apartment, pulling Izzy behind her.

***

Izzy took Anne out to eat; she was treating.

She promised Anne that she will not gamble ever again; and she started to take care of Anne. She prepared their breakfast in the morning and bought them dinner at night. On the weekend, she brought DVDs rented from RedBox so that she and Anne could have a movie night. All she wanted to do is to make things up to Anne and to become good sisters again, or so she said.

“The other night, when I was serving, there was a guy to tried to make a move on me and I refused him,” Izzy told Anne excitingly. “Some guys at the bar are trouble, but some are nice as well. What do you think of the idea of having a double date?”

“Double date?” Anne was not interested.

“Yeah, one guy for you and one guy for me,” Izzy said. “We should start anew.” She paused for a second to sip her chocolate. “Soon, I will earn enough money so that we can rent a two bedroom apartment for ourselves. Edouard is nice but…you know that we can’t stay there forever. Plus, his mother is way too much.”

“I agree,” Anne replied.

“What is the matter, Annie?” Izzy looked concerned. “Aren’t you happy? I am making good progress; I stopped my old habits; I’m working. You have been taking care of me and now I’m taking care of you. We are like family like we should. Mom and Dad will be so pleased. If our double-dates worked out, we’ll both get married and we’ll have girls!”

“Yeah,” Anne muttered.

“Annie!” Izzy’s tone turned serious. “Don’t tell me that you are still thinking of that man. Stop; it will not happen.”

“How would you know?” Anne questioned.

“He is a royal prince,” Izzy lowered her voice. “And his family is more than anyone can bear. Soon, I guarantee you his mother will arrange him to meet someone…a noblewoman…or a rich princess…next you know, he’s married and you are forgotten.”

“You don’t even know Richard,” Anne refused to believe Izzy. “Just because you and George didn’t work out—“

“George and Richard are full-blooded brothers; they’re the same.”

Anne said nothing more. She recalled the last stunt Izzy pulled before they boarded the plane. It was embarrassing.

“Annie,” Izzy continued. “We are just…ordinary American citizens. Our lives meant to be simple. We eat Kentucky chickens, drink coffee, go to work, watch TV…we’re not that type of people who dressed up to the nine and waving people on the balcony. Honestly, Annie you are not someone who can handle such pressure. Look at…Princess Diana and Princess Grace…do you want to end up dead in a car accident?”

***

_York_

After making his appearances and participating in the very first cuisine competition as a taster, Richard grabbed himself a glass of the Lovell’s non-alcoholic wine. As the crew cleaned up the restaurant for the day, Richard just drank his wine. Staring at his own reflection in the glass, he could not help but thinking of Anne.

Would she come back as she promised?

One month—it seemed like an eternity.

As he sank deep into his thoughts, he heard someone pulling out a chair next to him and sat. He turned his head and found his brother Edward next to him.

“I saw you on the news,” he said. “You looked great.”

Richard only nodded.

“How are you doing?” Edward asked. “You look like you are waiting for someone.”

“You guessed that correctly,” Richard replied. “I miss her.”

“Of course you do,” Edward said as-matter-of-factly. “But be careful. Do not mention the Neville girls before our mother.”

“What happened now?”

Grand Duke Edward told him about an incident at the airport. Richard burst out laughing; so did Edward.

“I guess that’s why George refused to talk about marriage,” Richard commented. “Mother is not asking you to bar Anne’s entrance to York, is she?”

“She already has,” Edward replied. “I only did that to the older Neville girl, but not to Anne.” He stopped and then asked Richard, “Why did you let her go?”

“Because I love her,” Richard said. “Throughout our relationship, it was all about me. She was there for me, taking care of me. She worried about my needs. But I hardly ever once think about her needs. I don’t even know what her favorite food is or what her hobbies are. I need to give her the time and space before she can give me an honest answer to my marriage proposal.”

Edward shook his head. “I envy you, Dickon. You can marry for love and you found a girl who loves you for you. That’s a privilege I will never have.”

“But you and Liz are happy together.”

“We are, but there are times—“ He stopped and refused to say more.

***

Days became weeks. And four weeks went by.

Anne promised Richard that she’d come back in a month. Now it was time for her to go back to York and give Richard an honest answer to his marriage proposal.

However, she still didn’t have an answer. Somehow, after coming back to US, she felt a little out of place. Izzy told her that she only needed time to adjust and soon she’d be her old self again. Margaret Anjou, on the other hand, dropped by from time to time to convince her to go back to York for her prince.

“Follow your heart,” she told her. “True loves are meant to be. Don’t leave your prince in a broken heart.”

Not knowing what to think, Anne decided to go for a walk. On her way back, a car pulled up to her; it was Edouard.

“You look so lost, this is not like you Anne,” Edouard said as he drove.

“I promised him that I’d come back to him after one month,” Anne told him. “And it is almost one month. But I don’t know…what to tell him.”

Edouard stopped the car and looked at her. “Anne, I don’t know this guy Richard aside from his rank or the crazy story in the media. But I do know you. You are a private person…you don’t like this media attention. I remember back in college when we were in a play; you only had one line and I had to turn you five times to face the audience. Do you truly believe that you can handle this new life?”

“He is not the Grand Duke,” Anne said. “He is very far away from the throne.”

“Maybe, but his marriage to an American commoner will be very attractive. You are not like Princess Grace of Monaco or Kate Middleton; they may be commoner per se but they come from rich families. Do you see you living in a palace, on watch 24-7 with everything you do or say? It’d drive me crazy! I would rather be a poor beggar than King of...somewhere in Europe.”

“Richard promised me that he takes me away from the palace,” Anne muttered. “He loves me, I know that.”

“Then why are you hesitating?” Edouard asked. “If you know he’s the guy for you, then you’d be hopping on a plane right now instead of staying here and convince yourself!”

Anne stared at the lap and said nothing more.

***

When they returned to the apartment, Anne went to bed. She took out that small cell phone from Richard and thought about pressing that button. For some reasons, he fingers felt numb. Then, she heard Izzy banging her door.

“Annie! Annie! Wake up!”

Anne jumped out of the bed and opened the door. Izzy dragged her into the living room; Edouard was there too.

It was the news and a huge coverage: _Grand Duke Edward IV of York Abdicated…Prince George of York refused the throne…York is now under the reign of Grand Duke Richard III_.

“Looks like your prince is closer to the throne than you think,” Izzy said.

Anne was stunned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, another twist!
> 
> Comments please!
> 
> FYI - My new story "Dearest Veronica" will not be updated until I finish this fic. The new story will be very different from this one.


	20. Chapter 20

Anne froze as Richard, now His Serene Highness Grand Duke Richard III of York, appeared on TV screen in his state uniform. His face was very serious; he was all business. He saluted to the guards and waved to the people.

What happened?

Only one month ago he was this…handsome young man who was the fourth line to the York crown. How in the world did he become the Grand Duke of York in such a short period of time?

“OMG,” Edouard muttered. He turned his head to look at Anne. “You…”

“Me…” Anne was bewildered as if Edouard was saying that she casted a spell that made Richard Grand Duke.

“I mean you…wow…” Edouard took a deep breath. “I mean…wow…you…went to York to save your sister from jail…to secure her release, you served a prince, an awkward prince, for two years…you fell in love…and the awkward prince turned into prince charming…and now Grand Duke of York…you are a commoner born to a neighborhood lawyer and a homemaker…and he is a royal prince born not to be king…OMG…the romantic novelists are going to have their heads in cloud nine…”

Right after he stopped talking, they heard knocking on the door. No one responded, but the door opened anyway.

Somehow, Margaret Anjou managed to have a key to the apartment.

“Oh…Anne…darling!” Margaret ran to Anne excitedly. “What the hell are you still doing here? Go! Fly! Fly to York to your King!”

“Mother, he is not a king; he is only a Grand Duke,” Edouard corrected her.

“Oh what do you know?” Margaret rebuked her son. “Either way, Annie is going to wear a crown with a mantle over her shoulders!”

“No she is not!” Izzy interrupted her. “Annie is going to stay here in United States of America as a happy commoner! She is not going to ruin her life as a circus clown to the romantic novelists or the social media!”

“Ah…a jealous sister!” Margaret shook her head. “You know…you remind me of that film…’The Other Boleyn Girl’. You are jealous to see your younger sister is happily in love with the king and thus vowed to ruin it!”

“He is not a king!” Edouard corrected her again. “And I don’t know this film about…’The Girl in the Pearl Earrings’.”

“It’s called ‘The Other Boleyn Girl’. Scarlett Johansson and Natalie Portman.” Margaret folded her arms.

“I never saw that film, neither did 65% of people in this world; and I don’t care for that film either, as 90% of people in this world,” Edouard said evenly.

***

What happened in York was a shocker, a drama, and a comedy.

Two weeks ago, little Prince Edward fell ill again. He was rushed to the hospital after his asthma attack. After taking his x-ray, physicians warned Grand Duke Edward that his son might be having either lung cancer or pneumonia; further tests were needed. Immediately, Grand Duke Edward went to the hospital to be with his wife and son.

Only then he was called back to the palace.

A woman demanded to see him, he was told. A pregnant American woman.

Initially, Grand Duke Edward thought it was Anne Neville coming back to see Richard. But then again, Anne was only gone for one month; if her pregnancy were visible now, then she’d be at least three or four months pregnant when she left for US. Why would she do that?

Indeed, it wasn’t Anne; for this woman was much more aggressive and saying that she is Grand Duke Edward’s _wife_. And she had evidence. This woman, Eleanor Butler, introduced herself to the reporters and waved her marriage certificate before the camera before the guards dragged her away. But it was too late; the marriage certificate was already photographed and leaked.

Turned out Eleanor was here to ask Grand Duke Edward for an annulment. Twelve years ago, Grand Duke Edward went to Las Vegas. There, he met Eleanor Butler, a showgirl under the stage name of “Vanilla”; and he introduced himself as “Eggplant”. The two hit it off and got very drunk. The next morning, they woke up together and had a good laugh. However, somehow they got married the night before; and neither remembered.

Eleanor never cared about being married to this “Eggplant” until now, when she wanted to marry the father of her baby. She was told that she can’t get married unless she gets a ends her current marriage first. Looking at the marriage certificate, it didn’t take long for Eleanor to figure out who her legal husband is. The power of Internet.

So five months pregnant, she flew to York.

And she needed to see Edward Plantagenet or Eggplant for short.

Now Grand Duke Edward had some explaining to do.

Standing before him, Duchess Cecily, Prince George and Richard, and Master Hastings, Eleanor lashed out at Grand Duke Edward.

“Eggplant! You remember who I am, do you? We got married in Vegas! I have the proof and I am here for a divorce!” She yelled with her finger pointing.

“Madam, please watch your manners,” Master Hastings politely reminded her. “You are speaking to the Grand Duke of York.”

“He is my legal husband and I have the right to call him whatever I want!” Eleanor glared at him. “Eggplant! I don’t want anything else! I just want you to sign this divorce paper. It has your name on it!”

Prince George tried to keep a straight face while Prince Richard looked away. Duchess Cecily tried to hold down her anger.

Meanwhile, back in US, Eleanor’s baby-daddy busied himself on Facebook and Instigram. Soon, the world began to see the photos of Grand Duke Edward back in his bachelor days—picture of him with Eleanor dancing on him; and the picture of them away from the altar; and the picture of their marriage certificate. Maybe he was thinking of gaining some money from this European royal family. After all, he was unemployed and had an unborn child to feed.

So, it turned out Grand Duke Edward was already married to another woman prior to marrying Lady Elizabeth Woodville, which means that his marriage to Grand Duchess Elizabeth was invalid.

And thus made all their children—four daughters and one son—illegitimate and not eligible to inherit the crown.

It was the truth; there was nowhere to hide or to run.

He had two choices: to abdicate and stay with Elizabeth or to keep his crown but marries someone else to beget heirs. Grand Duchess Elizabeth was never popular in York for being British and her nepotism family. On top of that, at age 42, it was unlikely she could have another child, especially after her last difficult birth. Thus, it was obvious that Elizabeth had to go; hardly anyone sympathize her cause.

Unsurprisingly, Grand Duke Edward IV chose to abdicate. Deeply in love with Elizabeth, he would not trade her for anything.

He declared his abdication and took Elizabeth and their children to live in Switzerland.

Coincidentally, he shared the same name with Duke of Windsor.

Since his only son was declared illegitimate, the next line to the throne was Prince George. However, since he was not popular either and with his impotency was publicly known, he stepped aside and passed the crown to the next line—Prince Richard of York, the third son of the late Grand Duke Richard II of York and Duchess Cecily.

Richard Plantagenet, Prince of York, ascended the throne at age 26 as Grand Duke Richard III of York.

***

The news coverage and media focused much on this young Grand Duke. The day after he was crowned, Richard performed his royal duties as expected. In his state uniform, he looked a bit too serious but no less handsome. In his first speech as the Grand Duke, he asked Yorkists to remain calm and have faith in the royal family. The Plantagenet line had ruled York for more than one hundred years and will continue to do so, he said. He ended his speech with his pledge to York and its people.

His demeanor surprised many.

With Sir William Stanley’s resignation and having a new Grand Duke who was young but mature and calm, Yorkists began to relax.

Some even wondered if he would prove himself a politician and how he would deal with Great Britain.

But the more interesting and important question was: when is Grand Duke Richard III going to marry? And who will he marry?

***

Anne turned off all media device and shut herself in her room. She stared at that small cell phone given by Richard.

She recalled that image she saw on television. The Richard she loved was a man who loved her warmly and dreamed to leave the palace, a gilded cage. However, the man she saw on TV was not the man she loved. Maybe he was only wearing a kingly mask.

But should she go back to him?

Would he still accept her?

Could she live a life as the Grand Duchess of York?

Maybe she was reaching too high.

She wished that she could talk to Richard. Unfortunately, that cell phone could only do one thing—sending out the message to dispatch a private plane to take her to York.

After that Eleanor Butler incident, Anne could not picture how Duchess Cecily would see her.

A week later Izzy joyously told her that she already has a new apartment in order and they would be moving in their own apartment soon. Anne could’ve cared less.

As Izzy enthusiastically packed their things, Anne wordlessly lied on the sofa. She turned on the TV to see what’s new.

And the latest news coverage: Grand Duke Richard III’s engagement to Honorable Joanna Braganza.

Anne dropped the TV remote control. The sound of its drop coincided with the break of her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now you know why Grand Duke Edward IV abdicated - I used the elements of both Sunne in Splendour and the story of Duke of Windsor.
> 
> For you non-Americans, in Las Vegas, you can get married way easier than anywhere else, even if you were drunk. "Married in Vegas" is a term referring to a marriage in haste and turned out a big mistake.
> 
> For chapters coming up! Please do not panic!
> 
> Comments please!


	21. Chapter 21

Grand Duke Richard III of York was engaged, or said the media. His fiancée was the Honorable Lady Joanna Braganza. Despite being a Portuguese descendant, she was born and raised in York and her family had served the York government for four generations. Understandable, after Grand Duke Edward IV’s unpopular marriage to a British woman, it was perhaps safer for the new Grand Duke to marry a Yorkist. According to the news, this Lady Joanna Braganza studied in Spain to be a nurse; she was tall with dark hair and dark eyes; and she flashed the most charming smile.

A perfect candidate for a Grand Duchess indeed.

In comparison, Anne felt plain and low.

Ever since she saw that Lady Joanna’s photo, she sank into depression. Edouard and Izzy tried everything they could to cheer her up. Using her phone, Izzy took pictures of their new apartment and showed them to Anne, their “fresh start”. “Eventually, we both going to meet great guys and get married!” Izzy told her.

Still, Anne could hardly get out of the bed.

Edouard, unlike Izzy, did not coax her. Instead, he gave her a lecture on the hard truth.

“Had you hopped on a plane and go back to him even a few days earlier, this wouldn’t have happened!” Edouard said sternly and unsympathetically. “You are only unhappy now because he moved on? You and I both know you are not the material to play such a role of a royal consort. Stop thinking about him and move on!”

He then shook his head and let out a heavy sigh. “This is unbelievable. Back in the old days, it was the poor men who couldn’t find spouses. Now it is the total opposite. Once a man linked to fame and crown, marriage becomes complicated. Either the woman loves the man but not the crown or she loves the crown but not the man. Why can’t she love both?”

***

The news said that Grand Duke Richard III was engaged.

Reality was quite the opposite.

The engagement was merely suggested by Duchess Cecily, who was more eager to see her youngest son settled down and beget heirs. Truth beholds, if Richard decided to abdicate or not marry to have children, then the Plantagenet line really dies out. While Duchess Cecily busied herself entertaining the Braganzas, Richard himself was silent on the subject. He was polite to Lady Joanna, but he kept a distant.

When asked about his engagement, he simply refused to make any comment. He did not confirm, nor did he deny.

In his heart, he was still waiting for his true love Anne Neville.

At night, he slept in the Grand Duke’s bedroom, alone of course. From time to time, he stroked the empty space besides him and left kisses on the pillow next to him. Had Anne been there with him, she’d probably say that the bed is too old and uncomfortable and then smack him with a pillow. He closed his eyes and thought about the past month. Being the Grand Duke meant that he had to wear a kingly mask to hide his true emotions. When it comes to marriage, it was more like a political game. Truly, he had no interest in Lady Joanna. However, the Plantagenet line needed an heir; and the people of York needed to see his intention to settle down.

He felt so lonely.

He had even less freedom.

Now he could understand why Ned would rather abdicate than keep his crown without his beloved wife.

Maybe it would be better to be an ordinary man.

He got out of the bed and went to the palace’s library. Standing before the large globe, he spun the globe and stopped when his fingers touched the United States.

Where could Anne be?

She promised to come back in one month. By now, it was almost two months.

Did she saw his ascension on the news? Was she scared away?

Richard stared blankly at the United States, wondering what Anne could be thinking or doing.

The door opened.

Richard turned, and surprisingly found Anne standing by the door. She was tired; her eyes were red.

“Anne! Darling!” Richard held out his arms as Anne ran to him, crying into his chest. Holding her by the death grip, Richard muttered, “Anne, where have you been? Do you know how I’ve missed you? I love you Anne! There never was anyone else! I will tell Lady Joanna to go home, because I’ve already have a spouse. Don’t lose faith in me! My status may have changed, but I’m still that man who loves you!”

He closed his eyes and smelled her hair, only to be interrupted by loud door knocks.

Richard opened his eyes, found Anne gone.

No, she never returned; it was all an illusion.

Before the door stood Master Hastings, asking why his Serene Highness at the library in the middle of the night. Politely, Richard told him that he had a bad dream and wanted to walk around.

He then went straight to bed.

***

Anne still mopped around, not speaking to anyone. She wondered if Izzy was right.

Richard will marry a beautiful noblewoman and Anne herself will be long forgotten.

Although she hated the idea of being a royal consort, she did love Richard. It would be perfect had Richard been a guy next door.

As she stared at her reflection in her tea, Margaret Anjou came.

“Oh Darling!” She took a seat next to Anne. “You look so sad! Don’t be like that!”

“Margaret,” Anne tried to say, but she was too weak to say anything at all.

“Honey!” Margaret handed her a tissue.

“You are not helping Margaret!” Anne retorted using all her strength. Honestly, the whole thing happened because of Margaret Anjou. Had she not written that book and asked Anne to play the author, Izzy wouldn’t be in jail and Anne wouldn’t be in love with Richard.

“Why are you still here?” Margaret questioned her. “Go! Fight for your man!”

“How?” Anne asked. “How I’m going to fight for him? He is in York, getting married with the support of the entire York Duchy.”

“Nonsense!” Margaret insisted. “Who cares what the York people think? If Anne Boleyn can marry a king against the odds, then so can you.”

“And then what? Lose my head after two years?” Anne laughed weakly. “Royal marriage against the odds never worked out well. Anne Boleyn lost her head; Mary Stuart lost her head; Marie Antoinette lost her head…and I’m losing my mind!”

“But you never know unless you try!” Margaret continued to encourage her. “Come what may! Go to York! Show the Grand Duke how much you love him! Then…he will tear the diamond crown from the Joanna the Mad and stripped of her mantle and put them on you!”

“Margaret, please. When you giving me advice, think realistically,” Anne said unhappily.

At this moment, Izzy came home. Her face immediately changed at the sight of Margaret.

“What are you doing here?” she asked angrily. “My sister is ill and needs to rest. You are exhausting her!” She went to Margaret and grabbed her by the arm. “I will not allow you to poison my sister’s mind any further. She had suffered enough!”

With that said, Izzy threw Margaret out.

Anne said nothing.

***

Richard sat in his desk to review the papers. The servants informed him that Duchess Cecily is coming to see him. Richard was fully prepared to face his mother.

As he expected, Duchess Cecily sauntered in proudly and gravely.

“I heard that you sent Lady Joanna home,” she started. “Why is that?”

“She came here to pay you a visit and I told her that her visit is over,” Richard said evenly. “I promised you that I will be gentle and nice to her, but I never give you my word to marry her. I am the Grand Duke and I say that she leaves and so she must.”

“Exactly what do you find her unsatisfying?” Duchess Cecily asked.

“She is not Anne,” Richard replied.

“Are you mad?” Duchess Cecily angered. “You…will not marry that American commoner! She has shamed our family!”

“She has done nothing!” Richard too angered and stood to face his much taller mother. “Anne did not create Eleanor Butler or that incident at Las Vegas years ago! Anne did not make George sexually impotent! Ned made his choice to go to Las Vegas and George was stupid to dump a woman after letting find out his dirty secret. Honestly, if it wasn’t for Anne, I wouldn’t even be here to take the throne! I would be deemed unfit because of my health and addiction! Our line would truly end and William Stanley would still be British PM!”

He stopped for a second and stared at his mother, then he continued bitingly, “Do you love us, Mother? Do you even love father? Where were you when he needed help? When Ned and Elizabeth had their first child, did you even pay them a visit? Have you ever talked to George about his issues? You say that everything you do is to save our family’s legacy...that may be true. But you were never a mother to Ned, George, or to me.

“You don’t like Elizabeth Woodville because she is a widow and older than Ned. But Ned loves her because she was able to give him the love you never did. And Anne…she saved me…you can put the world’s most beautiful woman before my eyes, but she will never measure up to Anne!”

Her voice shaking, Duchess Cecily said, “You love her, I can tell. But you don’t even know where she is; what if she never comes to York?”

“Then I abdicate and go to United States to find her!”

Duchess Cecily sharply slapped him across the face; but Richard stood his ground.

“I am the Grand Duke of York,” he repeated. “Everything will go as I say. Anne Neville is the Grand Duchess of my choice. There is nothing you can do to change that.”

Duchess Cecily exasperated in disbelief and in defeat.

***

Taking a day off from his royal duties, Richard went to see Francis. Mr. Lovell was rather awed that Richard still found time to pay him a visit.

“Mr. Lovell, I need to talk to Francis,” he said quite urgently.

“Of course, your Highness,” Mr. Lovell said, flattered.

“Please, it’s Richard.” How he hated it when people tried to suck up to him after becoming the Grand Duke!

When they were alone, Richard lowered his voice and told Francis, “I need you to do something for me.”

“Is it about Anne?” Francis guessed.

“Yes,” Richard confirmed. “I want you to go to United States and find her.”

“Wouldn’t it make more sense if you were to go?” Francis asked. “She is your girlfriend.”

“I don’t want to stir another media frenzy,” Richard explained as patiently as he can. “Anne hates media attention, you know that. Do this for me as a friend, please?”

Francis nodded.

Two friends enjoyed the rest of the evening talking. Richard did not leave until very late.

He called the driver from the palace to escort him back.

Francis watched as his car drove away.

***

After a few turns, Richard took out his phone and dialed Master Hastings, who answered instantly.

“Master Hastings, the Braganzas, have they left?” He asked.

“They have, Sir; but Miss Joanna Braganza is staying at behest of Her Highness the Duchess.”

Richard could not be more frustrated.

“I will—“

He never finished that phrase.

He heard a loud crash and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please relax! Don't panic!
> 
> Comments please!
> 
> FYI - I'm planning to write a one-shot featuring little Edward of Middleham. How does that sound to you?


	22. Chapter 22

The entire York duchy was in panic. Richard III, the current reigning Grand Duke of York, was involved in a car crash; it was eye-witnessed. Neither the hospital nor the palace had released his condition. The cars were completely totaled while Grand Duke Richard’s driver was killed instantly. The other driver, whose car crashed into Richard’s, was under critical condition.

The news media went insane.

They wanted to know the status of Grand Duke Richard’s condition. If he were to die from this traumatic incident, then the Plantagenet line would end and York would have to submit to the British rule. Prince George, given his impotency and unpopularity, was not an eligible heir to Richard. Some media reported that Grand Duke Richard merely had a scratch but was in shock; others said that he was brain-dead.

And there were photos of Lady Joanna rushed to the hospital to see Grand Duke Richard.

Yorkists’ views on this Lady Joanna—aka Grand Duchess-in-waiting—were divided. Some were happy to see to have a Yorkist woman as their Grand Duchess because it would further emphasize York’s independence and spare the royal family more dramas. Others, however, preferred Anne Neville since her relationship with Richard was more genuine and real. At this moment, however, it hardly mattered who was to be the next Grand Duchess since the living status of the current Grand Duke was not known.

***

In the hospital, Richard was in a coma. The physicians and surgeons had done everything they could; they performed surgery and managed to sustained his life. Yet, Richard was still unconscious. Taking this opportunity, Duchess Cecily had Lady Joanna by his side. Since she was a nursing student, she could use her clinical background to help provide care for Richard. Perhaps, if she were the first person he sees after regaining his consciousness, maybe it’d be love at the first sight.

On life support, Richard began to regain some consciousness. He said something.

Lady Joanna leaned down to listen.

“Anne…Anne…”

Abruptly, she got up and left his room.

At the waiting room, she saw Richard’s friends—Rob Percy, Francis Lovell, and Rob Blackenberry. All three were demanding to know Richard’s condition, but no avail.

Lady Joanna knew them since she met some of them through Richard.

They were not too excited to see Lady Joanna.

Slowly, she approached them and asked quietly, “Who is this Anne?”

None of them replied.

She hesitated, and then continued, “We need to find her. He wants _her_.”

 _But not me_ , she didn’t say.

She was, after all, a woman with pride. She would not want loveless marriage and being used by the royal family. She certainly did not like to be the second choice when it comes to love either.

***

York Palace Spokesperson had yet to release any information on the Grand Duke’s condition. In response, the foreign media ran their stories based on their educated guesses and fantasies. The ultimate question was the fate of York.

The other question was Anne Neville’s whereabouts. Before becoming Grand Duke, it was known that Richard was seeing an American girl Anne Neville. She did write a novel that tarnished his reputation, but it was forgiven after she indirectly got rid of York’s greatest political enemy. Rumors had it that she was releasing a sequel and it’d be different from her first novel. When Richard was promoting the Lovell’s new restaurant, he confirmed that he and Anne were still together.

She was in United States now to visit family, Richard had said.

But after becoming the Grand Duke, all was changed.

Anne Neville had yet returned and Lady Joanna appeared.

The news media that sympathized Anne Neville released the title lines:  _Anne Neville, Where are you?...Come Back and Show that You Care!_

And other news media that were pro-Lady Joanna had the title lines: _New Princess in, American mistress out!...Meet the Lady Joanna Braganza, a True Grand Duchess of York_

The coverage—whether they were on Anne’s side or not—was mostly in Europe. United States paid a little attention.

Meanwhile, as Richard was recovering in the hospital, Anne was in U.S. packing and moving. Izzy had the new apartment ready and she met two nice guys who live across the hall. Anne did see Richard’s wrecked car on the internet and was worried, but then all of that went away after she saw pictures of Lady Joanna visiting Richard. Izzy saw it too but told Anne not to worry about it.

“He probably just had a scratch,” Izzy said. “The media always exaggerate things.” She paused and then said, “Come, I’ll introduce you to Lionel, our new neighbor.”

***

Rob Percy, Rob Blackenberry, and Francis Lovell put their heads together to find a way to find Anne. She was somewhere in US, but none of them knew exactly where. Richard probably knew, but he was unconscious.

“Okay, let’s try Internet and we can use Facebook!” Rob Percy suggested.

Unfortunately, Anne was not on Facebook.

“MySpace?” Rob Blackenbury asked.

Anne was not on there either.

Francis tried to Google “Anne Neville United States” but nothing useful came up.

“Okay…it’s not working…I think the next best thing to do is go to US to find her!” Francis said excitedly.

“But we don’t even know where she is in US!”

“Which is why we are going to US dummy!” Francis shook his head. “Rob Percy, you fly to LA; Blackenberry, Chicago; I will try NYC. We each go to our destination and ask around!”

Sounded stupid, but it was probably the only way.

***

Anne did not live in NYC, but she was going to NYC.

When Anne woke up in the morning, Izzy played the song “New York” by Alicia Keys. She surprised Anne with a trip to NYC. “Annie, remember that year when Dad took us to see the largest Christmas tree in New York? Holidays are coming up and I booked a hotel in New York. We can stay there until the New Year!”

“You haven’t been gambling again, have you?” Anne questioned. Where else in the world Izzy could get so much money for this?

“No, I haven’t,” Izzy said, feelings hurt. “I worked hard for this money and the first thing came to my mind is how to treat my baby sister to make her smile more.”

“Sorry,” Anne said apologetically.

The two sisters packed their things and Izzy drove. On their way, Anne asked, “You don’t think I’m being…cold for not thinking about Richard? I mean he had an accident—“

“Anne, there is a car accident every minute in this whole-fucking-world! Why, you want to visit every one of them?” Izzy snarled. “Plus, what are you going to say to that Lady Joanna when you meet her face-to-face? Trust me, Annie, she is by his side feeding him chicken soup and rubbing his bruises. Do not make a fool out of yourself in a cat-fight over a man who is totally not worth of your attention! If he cares for you, then he should’ve thrown that Lady Joanne out long ago!”

“I…I don’t think he had much choice. He is the Grand Duke and his mother—“

“Oh that old bitch!” Izzy spat. “A true mother-in-law from hell! I would rather remain single my entire life than having such an in-law.”

Anne said nothing more.

“Annie, when in New York, we can meet some nice guys. Who knows? Maybe one of them is a future Donald Trump!”

***

Francis was completely lost in New York.

He did not know a soul and there were seas of girls with Anne’s hair color and height. Finding Anne in NYC would be like searching a needle in the ocean. He found a Starbuck Café and consulted some Americans. They suggested White Page, Linkedin, and Facebook. None of them worked out.

“This girl, do you even know which state she lives?” A young woman in her early twenties asked.

Francis shook his head.

“Then you might want to try with FBI,” she laughed.

Rubbing his head, Francis walked out of the Starbuck Café. He went down the street and eventually found himself near an open ice-skating ring.

***

Anne watched as Izzy skated with a guy who is a head taller than her; he just happened to live in the hotel room next to theirs. Izzy’s date had a pal and he tried to strike a conversation with Anne. Yet, Anne was not talkative.

“Annie!” Izzy waved as she skated towards her; she handed Anne twenty dollars. “One hot cappuccino for me and one for Jorge.”

Anne took this as a great opportunity to get away from Jorge’s pal. She took the money and went to the nearby café stand.

“Hi, two hot cappuccinos please,” she said. As she waited, she moved away to give the person behind her some space.

He ordered a hot chocolate and then turned his head.

“Hi Anne,” he sounded totally exhausted.

“Oh hi Francis,” Anne replied.

Neither paid attention until one second later when they looked at each other.

Before Anne could say anything, Francis took her by the arm and dragged her away. He put his hand into her coat and searched for that cell phone Richard gave her. Once he found it, he immediately pushed the button that alerted the private jet to come fetch them.

Then he dragged her to the nearest taxi and asked the driver to take them to the airport.

“Wait, Francis! My cappuccino!”

“Shush!” Francis’ face was cold with anger.

“Let me tell my sister—“

“You can call her when we get to York!”

***

Francis continued to give her cold silence on their way to York.

“Ri…Richard?” Anne asked meekly. “Is he okay?”

Francis gave her a strange look. “He is in a grave condition, and he still asks for you.”

Anne was little surprised to hear that. “Then what about that Lady Joanna?”

“She was merely a girl introduced to Richard by his mother,” Francis explained. “Richard is now the Grand Duke, whether he likes it or not. He needs to settle down, or at least leave an impression that he intends to settle down. Dickon tries to stall this engagement with Lady Joanna as much as he could. He is waiting for you!”

Anne stared at her hands.

“Lady Joanna seems to be a better candidate—“

“We are in the fucking 21st century Anne!” Francis cried out in frustration. “Marriage is about love. Do you love Dickon?”

“Yes,” Anne admitted. “But it’d be easier if he were not the Grand Duke.”

“You think is easier for him?” Francis snorted. “The male line of Plantagenet only has him and George. George is out of question; if Richard does not settle down and beget sons, then the line dies with him. He can’t wait for you forever.”

“He still thinks of me?”

“How do you think he got into that car crash?” Francis asked, angered. “He came to my place to ask me to find you in US to explain his heart and to convince you to come back to him.”

Anne gasped. Her lips started to quiver and then tears.

How could she ever doubt him?

“Richard let you go back because he hates to see you unhappy,” Francis continued. “The former Grand Duke hadn’t done that for Lady Elizabeth. Her Woodville family grew like germs in York because Edward never allowed Lady Elizabeth to go home to England. You are the best thing happened to Richard, and losing you is like lifting off the band-aid exposing his most painful wound. But he cares for you…when you love a person, you put that person’s interest before yours.”

“Since when you became a relationship counselor?” Anne asked, sniffling.

“I don’t know,” Francis said. “It just happened.”

***

The flight took six hours and finally they arrived to York.

“It’s Anne Neville!” The Yorkists pointed as they saw her. Anne ignored them and followed Francis into a car that took them to the hospital where Richard was treated.

“Tell me about his condition,” Anne said to Francis. “He’s not dying, is he?”

“I don’t know,” Francis said. “No one knows.”

Once they came to the hospital, Anne rushed out of the car into the hospital. She didn’t even know which unit Richard was in. She grabbed a nurse and asked.

“You can follow me,” a voice said behind her.

Anne turned and found herself face-to-face with Lady Joanna. She could’ve cared less about her supposed romantic rival; she only followed her just to see Richard.

She only wanted to know that he was okay.

Once they got to his unit, they found doctors, nurses, and surgeons at work. Richard’s condition became worse. Lady Joanna covered her mouth.

“Blood, we need blood!”

“But we are running low, Type O!”

Hearing that, Anne shouted, “Take mine! I’m type O!”

All eyes were on her.

“I’m type O, take my blood.”

She rolled up her sleeves and offered her arm.

***

Two days went by, and Richard condition improved. The doctors confirmed that he was safe now.

Anne stayed by his side.

Slowly, he seemed to come to again.

He was saying something. Anne leaned down to listen.

“Anne…Anne…is that you Anne…”

Overwhelmed with emotions, Anne fell on top of him and sobbed. Her hand was over his.

She remained like that for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Richard’s eyelids moved. Bright light came to him.

He felt something heavy on him. He tried to move his hand, but felt another hand on his.

He sensed someone familiar; he felt as if something precious returned to him that makes him feel whole again.

He forced his eyes open and saw trends of light brown hair before him.

“Anne…” He managed speak out, fearing it was all an illusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the story is about to come to an end!
> 
> Hope that you like this so far! 
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> P.S. To my readers: how familiar are you to the original "Beauty and the Beast"? Would it be helpful if I were to post some parts of the original tale in the chapter notes so you can see how my fanfic parallel to the fairy tale?


	23. Chapter 23

Lying on top of someone but not completely in bed was not the most comfortable position. Yet, Anne could’ve cared less.

She was consumed with guilt. How could she doubt this man who relied on her so much and on top of everything else, loved her?

He was lying here in the hospital, dying; all because he wanted her by his side.

He must have so much to tell her, so much to explain.

All he wanted was a chance to speak with her.

And what was she doing all this time?

Wasted her life on a couch, believed the rumors spread by the media, and spent times with a guy next door.

Even at under this condition, he still longed for her.

Nothing, nothing could change his heart.

Holding his hand, Anne laid on top of him. Fearing that he could die at any moment, she tried to stay awake and listened to the sound of his heart beat every second. In the end, her body gave in and she fell asleep.

Until the moment she felt someone pulled her hair.

She opened her eyes and looked at Richard.

His eyes wide open and looked back at her.

With her hands shaking, Anne reached out her hand to touch his cheek. He put his hand over hers, fearing she was only his illusion.

“Anne…” He whispered.

Anne cried; she buried her face into his neck and cried her heart out. Richard gently held her.

“It’s all right, I’m alive,” he said gently. He then looked at the catheter in his arm and blood transfusion on his right. “Type O, the hospital does have sufficient blood of this type.”

“It’s mine,” Anne sniffled. “I’m type O as well.”

Richard looked at her and said, “Come here.”

Anne understood what he meant. Carefully, she climbed onto the hospital bed and lied down next to him. He placed his left arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder.

“Are you in any pain?” She asked.

“No,” he replied. “Seeing you back, all my pains are gone.” He chuckled and then continued, “I’m so afraid that this is only a dream. I don’t want to close my eyes and then…you might be gone.”

In response, Anne pinched him on the arm.

“Does that hurt? If it does, then everything is real,” she said. “I’m here.”

“You wench, you faithless disobedient wench,” Richard muttered. “You said that you’d be back in one month, but today would make it two months and 15 days.”

Anne didn’t know what to say to that.

“You are not going to leave me again, are you?” he asked.

“No,” Anne whispered. “I’m staying.”

After a moment, Richard laughed quietly, “We are going to scandalize the hospital.”

“No we’re not,” Anne said. “Wait until the doctors confirm that you are well and discharged from here.”

“How did you get here?” Richard asked.

“Francis,” Anne murmured. “He is really a good friend to you. It’s a long story, but I will tell you later.”

***

Anne stayed by Richard’s throughout his hospital stay. He had a few small internal injuries, but nothing fatal or serious. Anne’s presence provided a positive impact on his recovery. Nurses and hospital staffs were very nice to her; some even started to address her as “Highness”. Despite knowing that Duchess Cecily would not approve, they’d know better. Unless they wanted to commit regicide, it’d be safer for York to keep Anne around.

Just like the time when he first became sober, Anne acted as his nurse and caretaker. Richard smiled more and laughed with Anne, like a happily married man.

When he was discharged, it was Anne by his side supporting him.

It was obvious.

Grand Duke Richard III of York was officially with this American girl Anne Neville. The Palace had yet to release an official statement. However, she was given protective services and settled in the palace. Nothing else needed to be said.

Anne had called Izzy to let her know that she is okay. Her sister had fanatically searched for her after Francis took her away. She even called the police; she thought Anne was kidnapped.

“Annie, come back. You are making a big mistake!” Izzy insisted on the phone. “You…you will ended up humiliated by the media…and then die in a car accident!”

“Izzy, I love Richard,” Anne said evenly. “He nearly gave his life for me, and I can’t leave him because I love him.”

Izzy hung up.

It made Anne sad, but she had her heart set. She was going to stay with Richard, wherever he is.

***

After he was completely healed from his injuries, Richard took Anne to Switzerland. They paid Edward and Elizabeth a visit. It was a little awkward at first, but it went well. There was no bad blood between the brothers. Anne could tell that Richard was still somewhat hostile toward Elizabeth. Obviously, if Edward were to ask Richard to help out any member of the Woodville family in York, Richard would not say yes so easily.

They left Edward’s residence hand in hand.

That evening, Richard took her to a small hill. The sun was setting and the stars were shining. Lying on the grasses, he stared at the sky and told Anne the stories behind the constellations. “That’s Virgo…the story is that the maiden goddess of flowers Persephone was kidnapped by Hades, who made her his queen of underworld. Persephone’s mother Demeter goddess of agriculture was upset and thus refused to harvest the earth. Zeus, the patron of all gods, ordered Hades to release Persephone. Before she could leave, Persephone ate the seeds and thus could not leave the underworld permanently. After bargaining, it was agreed that Persephone will spend three months a year in the underworld. That explains why during the winter time there is no harvest.”

“Was Hades cruel to Persephone?” Anne asked, placing her head against his chest.

“Depends on the writer,” Richard replied. “Who knows? Behind the doors, no one knows the real story between couples except for the couples themselves. Some said that Hades is a rapists while others say that Persephone ate the seeds willingly so that she could stay with Hades.”

“What would people say about us?”

“I don’t know and I don’t care,” Richard said. “All I know is that I love you.”

“And I you.”

“To sick to health, to rich to poor,” Richard muttered.

It was true indeed for the two of them. Once, Richard was only the third prince of York with a monthly income of 2,000 euros and was plagued by alcoholism.

“Do you know why I brought you here?” He asked her.

“No,” Anne said with hesitation.

“I want to give you the brightest stars in the sky,” he replied. “Close your eyes.”

Anne obediently closed her eyes.

“Now open them.”

When she opened her eyes, she saw a sparkling diamond before her eyes. It was a diamond ring.

“What…” She pushed herself up by the elbow.

“Anne Neville, my true love and soulmate,” Richard knelt before her. “Will you marry me and make me the happiest man on earth?”

He was asking him as a man, not as a reigning Grand Duke.

Anne nodded. “Yes.”

He slipped the ring on her finger and sealed it with a kiss.

He held her against her heart and kissed her on top of her head.

“Do you trust me?” He whispered.

“I do.”

“Then come with me.”

***

Richard took her to a chapel.

“What are we doing here?” Anne asked.

“We’re getting married here,” he replied.

“What?” Anne gasped in surprise. “Here? Not in York?”

“We will marry again in York with a splendid ceremony,” he promised her. “But as Grand Duke and Duchess of York. If I could spare you of that, I would without a hesitation. Unfortunately, I can’t. But I want us to have this moment. I want to marry you as a man, as Richard Plantagenet. Will you?” He kissed her fingers.

Anne nodded. She would be more than happily to marry Richard as a man and a woman in a private ceremony.

Just the two of them.

Because only they know how much they love each other.

The moment after they said “I do”, Richard swift Anne off her feet and carried her out of the chapel. They took a taxi and went back to their residence.

They undressed each other and made love tenderly as man and wife.

Anne happily lied on her back as Richard stroked her belly. She knew what he meant.

Soon, she hoped too, that there would be a baby in there.

***

Right after Richard and Anne returned from Switzerland, their engagement was officially announced. Their secret marriage, however, was not. It mattered a little, for they were married in a splendid ceremony. Unlike the royal wedding ceremony in England, their ceremony was a smaller occasion. Anne was in a beautiful wedding dress and Richard was ever handsome in his state uniform. After the ceremony, the two waved to the crowds of Yorkists as they exited the cathedral.

Granted, despite not being a Yorkist, Anne was Richard’s consort of choice.

Duchess Cecily still frowned on this marriage, but there was nothing she could do. Honestly, as of now, Anne was the key to the continuance of Plantagenet line. Without her, either Richard would abdicate or go mad and fall of the wagon.

Izzy and Anne reconciled months later.

Izzy was still banned from York Duchy, but she kept in touch with Anne over the phone. She met a nice guy, or so she said. She got married and was expecting a baby.

Anne was very happy for her sister and they promised that they will have girls.

Grand Duke Richard III did not interfere in the state matters much, for there was not much to interfere for a small duchy. However, he played an undeniable role when the ancient treaty that would have York submit to British rule was repealed. That was a shocker, but it happened. The new British PM was more moderate than Stanley and that was a factor too.

Soon after, Richard also publicly declared the changes in the rules of inheritance. Salic Law was no longer in effect, which means that York could be ruled by a Grand Duchess.

His actions brought much admiration from the Yorkists. He had proven his loyalty and dedication to York and its people; and he was proven a man of his time.

When he declared the abolishment of Salic Law, people began focus on Anne’s belly.

Could it be that the Grand Duchess was already carrying an heir?

Well, whether she was expecting or not, no one can deny that the Grand Duke repealed that treaty and the Salic Law for his wife’s sake, at least partially. No, he would not allow such pressure upon his wife. Boy or girl, it’s theirs. Richard would not want Anne to go through numerous childbirths to give him a boy.

After months of speculation, Richard and Anne officially declared that they were expecting a baby.

As months passed by, Anne’s belly grew. She continued her duties as expected—visiting the hospitals, schools, and supporting charities. Richard stood by her side, very supporting. They did not release the gender of their baby, which led people to guess based on Anne’s body shape and actions.

Once, Anne visited the hospital and accepted a gift from a little girl.

“I’ll accept this for my g—“ She paused, and then continued, “For my baby.”

“Were you about to say girl?” A nurse asked.

“No,” Anne blushed. “We don’t know.”

Truly, she did not know. Because she promised Izzy that they would have girls, she took her baby as a girl all this time despite not knowing the baby’s sex at all. Based on her belly shape and that incident, everyone in York thought she was carrying a girl.

But it didn’t matter anymore.

To her own shock, however, it was a boy.

When the physician told her that she had a boy, Anne refused to believe him. “No, we have a girl.”

Nurses thought she lost her mind after the labor. “It is a boy.” They opened the bundle for her to see.

Anne ended up crying.

And Richard did not know what to say to that.

On the other side of Atlantic Ocean, Izzy had her baby as well. It was a girl; she named her Maggie.

Anne’s little boy was named Edward, as a friendly gesture to Richard’s abdicated brother.

His whole name was Edward Richard George Plantagenet—a gesture that shows that the three brothers are still a family.

Anne shyly waved to the crowd as she left the hospital with Richard.

***

After Grace Kelly, Anne was the second American woman who married a royal and became a consort to a reigning prince. Her story attracted significant attention in York and abroad. However, she and Richard rarely gave interviews about their love life. Except for photos that were taken during events, there were not many pictures of them together.

What went on behind their marriage doors was left to people’s imaginations.

Indeed, there were headlines that said Anne was miserable while others said that she was very happy.

Anne herself never commented anything.

She didn’t have to.

She knew she was happy with her husband and son. York royal line was secured. Yorkists started to accept her and even admire her for her low key lifestyle.

No matter what people say, she loved Richard and he her.

That would never change.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go, Richard x Anne ending!
> 
> The elements from the original "Beauty and the Beast" are:
> 
> Anne had a selfish sister Izzy whose gambling habits indirectly got her into trouble with the York royal family. In the fairy tale, Belle's two sister's selfishness led their father to the Beast's castle.
> 
> Richard was not a beast per se, but the beast is a metaphor used for his alcoholism. With Anne's help, he overcame his disease and became a handsome prince charming.
> 
> Anne became homesick like Belle. In the fairy tale, the Beast allowed Belle to go home on her promise to return to him in one week. He gave her a magic ring and enchanted mirror. In the fic, Anne promised to return after one month and Richard gave her an electronic device to return to him. 
> 
> Like Belle, Anne did not keep her promise and stayed in US much longer, due to her sister's influence. Belle's sisters were jealous of Belle's new life. Izzy's motive, however, was more debatable.
> 
> Belle returned to the Beast after she saw him dying from the enchanted mirror and then returned to him using the magic ring. Richard was involved in an accident and Anne saw that on the news. She was escorted back by Francis using the electronic device Richard gave her.
> 
> The Beast was saved by Belle's tears and true love. Richard was saved by Anne when she gave her blood (Type O - carriers can only accept Type O blood).
> 
> I hope you like this story. The Disney version of Beauty and the Beast is great as well, but I stick to the original version. I did borrow some elements like the waltz.
> 
> Comment please! I hope you like this story.


End file.
